Touma De Geminis: El Destructor De Ilusiones
by XxRisexX
Summary: Despues de dejar su hogar, a sus padres, hermano y amigos Touma es atacado por un hombre con armadura negra y rescatado por Deuteros de Geminis, despues de aceptar a Touma como su discipulo comenzara la lagra trabesia de nuesto desafortunado heroe. ToumaXOcXHarem.
1. Prologo

**-!**arde Cosmos!** -persona hablando**

**(**que imcreible poder) persona pensando

_**[Galaxian Explosion]**_tecnica

"hola como estan" comunicasion telepatica

**-Hospital-**

En medio de la noche una pareja se encontraba en lo que sería el momento más hermoso de su vida, el nacimiento de sus hijos gemelos.

-vamos puja un poco más querida –exclamo su pareja vestido con la bata que le fue dada por los médicos.

-¡GHHHH! –La fatiga y el dolor se reflejaban en el rostro de la mujer.

-un poco mas señora ya casi sale el primero –dijo el médico.

-¡GHAAAAA! –y con ese último pujido el primero de los hermanos nació.

-WHAAA WHAAA

-ya nació, ¡es un niño! –Exclamo el doctor entregándoles al recién nacido a la pareja.

-mira querida es nuestro hijo –exclamo el hombre sosteniendo al recién nacido en sus brazos.

-nuestro pequeño Touma…es hermoso –exclamo la mujer viendo a su pequeño.

-señora puje, todavía falta el segundo –Pidió el médico.

-¡GHHH! –La mujer pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor era indescriptible y después de 10 largos minutos.

-WHAAA WHAAA

-ya está aquí, es otro niño –dijo el médico limpiando al infante y entregándoselo a sus padres.

-Querida mira es nuestro segundo hijo, Touma este es tu hermanito.

-mi querido Touya –ambos bebes fueron entregados a la madre, esta con mucho cariño y afecto los abrazo.

-gehe –Ambos bebes rieron al sentir el calor de su madre.

-son hermosos, Touya tiene tus ojos Shina.

-y Touma los tuyos cariño.

Ambos padres miraban con afecto a sus recién nacido sin saber que en un futuro de ellos dos se decidirá el destino de esta tierra.

* * *

**-6 Años Después-**

En los 6 años que los gemelos llevan de vida pudieron comprender que a veces el destino es algo irónico.

-Touya vamos a jugar –un grupo de niños se juntaba al pequeño de cabello castaño en punta, desde pequeño Touya siempre pudo llevarse bien con las personas siendo adorado por estas y bendecido con una gran suerte.

-Esperen, déjenme llamar a mi hermano.

-eh? Piensas traer a la plaga –dijo uno de los niños.

-ya les dije que no me gusta que llamen así a mi hermano –Exclamo el castaño dirigiéndose asía un árbol donde se encontraba su hermano

-Nii-san vamos a jugar –exclamo el chico mirando a su hermano, el cómo su gemelo era idéntico solo que con el cabello de color negro.

-ve tu…yo prefiero quedarme aquí –Dijo Touma viendo como los demás niños lo miraban con desprecio, desde temprana edad Touma descubrió que las desgracias lo perseguían.

-¿estás seguro?

-si ve…yo me quedare aquí –dijo Touma, el siempre trataba de mantenerse feliz frente a su hermano, nunca le demostraría la tristeza que el cargaba desde muy joven.

-¿estás seguro que no quieres jugar? –detrás del árbol donde estaba Touma aparecieron dos niñas de al parecer su misma edad.

-Seria, Misaki desde cuando están hay –Dijo Touma secándose algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-eres un chico no deja de llorar –Dijo la chica de amplia frente y cabello negro.

-Seria-chan siempre tan mala con el pobre de Touma, vamos párate.

Desde hace 1 año estas dos se volvieron las únicas amigas que tenia Touma a parte de su hermano y siempre estaban hay para ayudar a Touma cuando este estaba por caer en una depresión.

-Ven vamos a jugar por ahí –Dijo Seria empujando a Touma

-juguemos mi príncipe –Dijo Misaki.

Touma podía sentirse a gusto con ellas dos, pero siempre le carcomía la duda de que si por juntarse con el algo malo les pasaría, siempre vivía con el temor de que por culpa de su mala suerte algo malo les pasara a sus únicas amigas.

* * *

**-4 Años Después-**

Touma y Touya ya tenían 10 años cada uno, pero ante la vista de la demás gente Touma era plaga que nadie quería cerca, las madres alejaban a sus hijos para que se mantengan lo más alejado posible de él.

-Nii-san –Touya siempre se sentía mal al ver como su hermano recibía el desprecio de todos, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa falsa para que él no se preocupara…pero lo peor de todo fue ese incidente.

_**Flashback:**_

un trágico día hace tan solo un año un hombre atentó contra la vida de su hermano mayor.

_-¡tu! ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa mi esposa y mi hijo murieron! –_el hombre desquiciado apuñalo al pequeño por la espalda.

_-¡Nii-san! –_Touya corría para auxiliar a su hermano.

_-¡qué demonios le haces a mi hijo! –_Su padre golpeo al hombre tumbándolo al piso dejándolo inconsciente.

-_¡Touma! ¡rápido que alguien llame a una abulencia! –_Su madre pedía a gritos que alguien los ayudara pero las demás personas que presenciaron esto tenían una expresión como si no sabían si deberían ayudar o no.

-_¡Touma! –_su padre retiro el cuchillo de la espalda de su hijo y hiso presión para evitar que más sangre saliera de la herida.

-_pa…pa…porque…todo…esta…tan…oscuro._

-_¡Rápido que alguien llame a un medico! –_grito en suplica su padre.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron años una ambulancia traslado al pequeño al hospital donde lo atendieron.

-_papa Nii-san se podrá bien ¿verdad? –_pregunto Touya con lagrimas en sus ojos, le aterraba la idea de perder a su hermano.

-_no te preocupes…los doctores lo salvaran _–su padre trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo, al parecer el hombre que ataco a Touma era un padre que perdió a su esposa eh hijo y culpo a Touma porque el jugo con el pequeño no mucho antes de sus muertes.

-_Touma _–su madre lloraba desconsolada, le rogaba a dios que no le quitara a su pequeño.

Junto a la familia Seria y Misaki también estaban, ellas como las únicas amigas del estaban muy triste, Misaki lloraba desconsolada y seria trataba de mantenerse en calma.

-_como…!como puedes mantenerte tan tranquila! –_grito Misaki al ver que Seria no derramaba ninguna lagrima.

-_¿esperas que llore? _–dijo Seria desviando la mirada.

-_eres muy fría Seria…!pero nunca espere que no te entristecería el saber que tu amigo está al borde de la muerte!_

_-crees que no me duele…!crees que eres la única que tiene miedo de perder a Touma! –_ya no pudo aguantar más y estallo en llanto.

Ambas lloraban desconsoladas hasta que la madre de Touma las abrazo.

-_no lloren…Touma saldrá de esto, el es fuerte y prométanme que nunca pero nunca lo abanderan._

_-lo prometemos –_dijeron ambas entre lagrimas.

Después de algunas horas los médicos informaron que el ya se encuentra estable y que su vida no corre peligro.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Touma avía escapado de la muerte esa ves, su hermano y amigas se alegraron muchísimo y lo ayudaron en su recuperación…pero para el resto del mundo fue como decir que la plaga que los azotaba no desaparecía y veían aun pero al pequeño.

Mientras tanto la familia Kamijou festejaba el decimo cumpleaños de los gemelos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Touma, Touya –su madre les trajo un gran pastel, además de su familia vinieron Misaki, Seria y algunos conocidos de Touya.

-ben Touya vamos a jugar con tus regalos –algunos niños se agruparon junto con Touya y se lo llevaron para jugar.

-e-esperen Nii-san –Touya trato de traer a su hermano pero los niños se interpusieron y se llevaron a Touya a jugar en el patio de su casa.

-chee esos niños solo son sanguijuelas que se pegan a Touya-chan –Dijo Misaki

-No importa…mientras mi hermano pueda ser feliz no pido nada más.

-¿y tú? –Pregunto Seria.

-yo…mientras las tenga a ustedes y mis padres no pido nada mas –Touma sonrió y las chicas se sonrojaron un poco.

-ten…un regalo –Seria le entrego un brazalete.

-eh! No es justo Seria-chan dijimos que el regalo seria de parte de las dos –Misaki comenzó a hacer un puchero y ambas comenzaron a discutir.

-jejeje gracias Misaki, Seria –Touma se puso el brazalete en brazo derecho, este brazalete tenía una pequeña cruz de plata.

-te queda bien Mi príncipe.

-hasta cuando lo llamaras así, lo llamas así desde los 6.

-hmp eso no te importa Seria bheee –Misaki le saco la lengua y otra pela entre ese par de amigas comenzó.

La fiesta continuo sin ningún incidente, todos celebraron a pesar que todos los niños evitaban a Touma

* * *

Esa misma noche Touma se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua y al pasar por la habitación de sus padres escucho algo que le rompió el alma.

-Touya que haremos con Touma…sé que no es su culpa pero para todos los demás no es más que una plaga.

-no el no es una plaga, es nuestro hijo…con el tiempo encontraremos la forma de librarnos de su problema.

-pero que pasara si algo como lo de la otra vez pasa de nuevo.

-no dejare que eso pase…

-en que piensas.

-tal vez, solo tal vez deberíamos enviar a Touma lejos.

Esas simples palabras rompieron a Touma, sus propios padres pesaban en mandarlo lejos para librarse de él.

-jeje debí suponerlo, no traigo nada más que problemas a Mama, Papa y Touya…será mejor que me valla así ellos podrán ser más felices –devastado Touma tomo su decisión y marcho a su cuarto para tomar algunas cosas eh irse.

-que estás diciendo no podemos mandar a nuestro hijo lejos –reclamo Shina.

-no me mal entiendas, es por su bien, este sitio podrá ayudarlo –exclamo Touya entregándole un panfleto a su esposa.

-"ciudad academia" ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Shina.

-es una ciudad que investiga fenómenos científicos, es muy probable que ellos encuentren la respuesta de cómo ayudar a Touma.

-estas 100% seguro que no le pasara nada –dijo la mujer con preocupación.

-es un lugar muy resguardado, nada malo le pasara y podrá continuar sus estudios en ese lugar, además me entere que Misaki-chan también irá a esa ciudad.

-ella ira, ¿porque?

-en esa ciudad se estudia a chicos con habilidades únicas llamados "Espers" Misaki-chan desarrollo un poder y ira allí para ser estudiado.

-no me gusta para nada la idea que nuestro hijo sea una rata de laboratorio.

-es el único método que veo para resolver el problema de Touma.

Ambos padres se sentían inseguros sobre que hacer así que decidieron preguntarle directamente a Touma si quería ir, lo que ellos no sabían es que el ya se había ido.

* * *

A altas horas de la noche se podía ver a un pequeño de 10 años caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad nada mas con una mochila y la ropa que traía puesta.

-ahora asía donde iré –Touma le preguntaba a nadie en especifico, el continuo vagando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Cuando el pasaba por el parque en el que siempre jugó con su hermano, Seria y Misaki empezó a sentir remordimiento y las ganas de regresar lo dominaban…pero siempre pensaba "Que bien saco en volver y causarle más problemas a sus padres y a los que lo rodeaban".

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en el parque.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión ocurrió causando que él fuera lanzado contra un árbol fuertemente.

-tengo que escapar –corriendo del lugar de la explosión una persona vestida con una pesada armadura negra apareció.

-¡piensas en escapar sabandija! –de entre la nube de polvo emergió otra persona, a diferencia de el otro sujeto el traía puesto una imponente armadura dorada tenía el cabello largo de color azul y piel bronceada.

-q-que –reaccionando después del golpe inicial Touma se levanto llamando la atención de ambos sujetos.

-¿un niño? –pregunto el hombre de armadura dorada.

-¡Mi oportunidad! –el hombre de aradura negra lanzo contra Touma una extraña energía –como santo de Atenas no dejaras que un inocente sea herido –exclamo el hombre viendo una oportunidad de escapar.

-Je crees que me importa –el caballero dorado no dio un paso para ayudar a Touma.

-WHAAA –Touma veía como su inminente final se acercaba y como único método de defensa llevo sus manos al frente esperando que algún milagro ocurriera.

Y para sorpresa de todos el milagro ocurrió, el ataque del caballero Negro fue disipado con un audible sonido de cristales rotos y un leve rastro de Cosmos.

-oh interesante –dijo intrigado el santo dorado.

-¡c-como es posible! –debido a la sorpresa inicial el caballero negro no se percato del santo dorado.

-no te distraigas en un combate –el santo de oro dio un ataque que elimino al caballero negro erradicándolo por completo –bueno ya termine con esta absurda misión será mejor que me valla.

-¡e-espera! –exclamo Touma para llamar la atención del santo de oro.

-que quieres mocoso –dijo el santo de oro sin voltear a ver a Touma.

-p-por favor tómame como tu aprendiz.

El santo respondió rápidamente.

-no

-p-por favor, de no ser por ti abría muerto –exclamo el chico de cabello de punta.

-(este chico no se dio cuenta que fue su propio poder el que lo salvo…espera que era ese poder era diferente al cosmos que hay en él) –pensaba el santo.

-te lo ruego, quiero ser tu aprendiz –Touma mostraba determinación en su mirada.

El santo la noto, pensó que este chico le recordaba a él cuando era más joven y parte de él le gustaría ver de qué sería capaz este chico.

-está bien, te aceptare como mi aprendiz…pero te informo de primera que la única forma que regreses será siendo más fuerte o como un cadáver.

-¡l-lo haré! ¡Me volveré mas fuerte! –exclamo Touma con confianza.

-bien [_**Another Dimensión] (Otra dimensión)**_

-WHOO –Touma exclamo asombrado por la técnica pero de pronto el santo lo tomo de la mochila y lo arrojo dentro del portal.

* * *

**-Isla Kanon-**

Touma aparece en medio de una montaña, el estaba más que confundido pero mucho mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la montaña era en realidad un volcán y que era de día.

-¡Pero queee! –Grito Touma

-¡cállate de una vez mocoso! –el santo de oro apareció detrás de él y lo levanto del cuello de la camisa lanzándolo dentro del volcán.

-¡hiaaaaa voy a morir! –Touma caía asía su muerte pero en vez de caer al magma del volcán cayó en una superficie rocosa.

-espero que estés preparado mocoso, porque si eres débil morirás lenta y dolorosamente.

Touma comenzó a replantearse si fue una buena idea seguir a esta persona.

-F-FUKODAAA –grito Touma a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

**-2 Semanas Después-**

Ya avían pasado dos semanas desde que Touma se volvió el pupilo de Deuteros el santo de Géminis y pudo decir con toda franqueza que el entrenamiento era como estar en el infierno mismo.

-¡maldito mocoso hasta cuando vas a hacerme perder el tiempo! –Grito Deuteros.

-¡ya te dije que se me es difícil entender esta energía que llamas cosmos! –Grito Touma, en las semanas que estuvo entrenando con Deuteros experimento la muerte a primera mano.

-¡escúchame bien maldito mocoso porque será la última vez que te explicare! El cosmos es…

* * *

**-2 Años Después-**

-¡Maestro lo logre! –Exclamo emocionado Touma

-oh veamos que puedes hacer mocos si no lo logras te lanzare a la lava–dijo Deuteros sentado sobre una piedra en medio del volcán.

En el tiempo que llevaba junto con su maestro entendió que lo que no estaba jugando, el lo lanzaría realmente al volcán si no demostraba que se había vuelto más fuerte.

-¡mire! –un aura de color azulada envolvió a Touma y con un fuerte golpe desintegro una roca de gran tamaño -¡Lo ve! –pero antes de celebrar recibió un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire por parte de su maestro pero el golpe no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para herirlo.

-Buen trabajo mocoso, pero ahora que activaste el Cosmos el entrenamiento será más duro –exclamo Deuteros causando que Touma tuviera un mal presentimiento

BAAM

De un Golpe Deuteros abrió un enorme abismo en el volcán.

-¡ahora te toca salir de ahí con vida! –Deuteros lanzo a Touma dentro del abismo.

-¡FUKODAAAAA! –Grito Touma mientras caía.

Un nuevo nivel de dolor fue abierto para el chico de cabello de erizo

-cuando tu entrenamiento termine tendrás un poder parecido al mío y podrás volverte un santo…pero solo si logras sobrevivir –Dijo Deuteros a nadie en particular, con el paso del tiempo le tomo "cariño" al chico.

Él era el único que no le tenía miedo, solo su hermano Asporos…

* * *

**-Otros 2 Año Después-**

El sonido de fuertes impactos se escuchaban dentro del volcán.

El sonido de dos personas pelando.

-¡te vuelves lento viejo! –exclamo Touma intercambiando golpes con su maestro.

-¡no te emociones mocoso! –Deuteros pateo a Touma mandándolo contra una pared.

-¡esto no basta! –Touma clavo su mano al suelo para evitar ser empujado creando un cráter por el arrastre de su mano.

En estos dos años Touma avía alcanzado un nivel fácilmente comparable con el de un santo de plata…pero le faltaba mucho para estar al nivel de Deuteros.

El rumor de que el Demonio de la isla Kanon avía tomado un discípulo alarmo a los pobladores denominando a ambos como "Los demonios de la isla Kanon" aunque Touma tenía otro apodo mas "El Demonio De La Mala Suerte"

Aun con el tiempo la mala suerte de Touma no desapareció.

Pero eso dejo de molestarle, es mas ya ni le importaba porque tenía una meta en mente, todo gracias a que su maestro le dijo cual sería su armadura cuando se convirtiera en un Santo de Athena.

_**-Flashback:**_

_Después de un largo día de entrenamiento Touma se encontraba recostado fuera de la cueva de la isla Kanon admirando las estrellas._

_-es un paisaje hermoso –dijo Touma admirando las estrellas en el firmamento, en la ciudad nunca pudo ver lo hermoso de las estrellas debido a la contaminación._

_-¿Qué haces mocoso? –su maestro Deuteros apareció de la nada, cosa que años atrás hubiera espantado a Touma pero el ya se acostumbro, pudo determinar que su maestro no venía a pelar._

_-miraba las estrellas, de donde vengo no poda apreciarlas._

_-me imagino –a Deuteros no le gustaba el panorama de las ciudades, de no ser por misiones que le encarga el gran patriarca no se acercaría a esos lugares._

_-viejo_

_-que quieres mocoso._

_-me preguntaba, cual es mi constelación guardiana –Touma quería saber cuál sería su constelación ya que eso le permitiría saber cuál sería su armadura, ya sea de bronce o de plata…y si hay una pequeña esperanza tal vez de oro._

_-ahora que lo mencionas nunca me tome la molestia de saber cual era –Deuteros comenzó a buscar la constelación en el firmamento –te advierto que si tu constelación es una de bronce solo tus huesos quedaran en el fondo de este volcán._

_En ese momento Touma no sabía si su maestro estaba bromeando a ablando en serio._

_cuando la encontró se sorprendió y unos segundos después estallo en risa._

_-¡Buahahaha quien diría que esa seria, esto cambia mucho las cosa! –dijo Deuteros mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, Touma entendí que esa sonrisa significaba problemas…para él._

_-entonces…seré el santo de…_

_-Géminis –revelo Deuteros cosa que dejo sorprendido a Touma_

_-pero eso quiere decir_

_-que ceras mi sucesor como santo de Géminis –Deuteros se levanta y toma a Touma del brazo arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cueva –lo que significa que debes alcanzar el séptimo sentido, lo que significa entrenamiento aun más duro._

_En la mente de Touma solo se formo una palabra, palabra que se avía vuelto algo como un mantra para el_

_-FUKODAAA_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Touma todavía no avía logrado despertar el séptimo sentido pero estaba cerca de lograrlo.

-¡toma esto! –Touma comenzó a concentrar su Cosmos

El lanzo el ataque que le enseño su maestro.

-**[¡Mavros Eruption Crust!] **(La Corteza De La Erupción Oscura) con esa técnica Touma creó una corriente de lava que se dirigió contra Deuteros.

Sin embargo a Deuteros esto no parecía preocuparle en lo mas mínimo.

-patético ¡realmente has estado vagando en vez de entrenar! –exclamo Deuteros que con solo agitar su mano desvió el ataque poniendo muy nervioso a Touma

-¡así se hace mocoso! –Deuteros se cubrió con una aura dorada y lanzo su propio ataque.

-**[¡Mavros Eruption Crust!] **(La Corteza De La Erupción Oscura) –un torrente de lava que pone en ridículo a la de Touma se hablando contra él.

-¡carajo! –Touma levanto su mano derecha y esta logro contener un poco el golpe creando un agujero en el torrente –ah pensé que moría.

-esa mano cada vez es más fuerte –exclamo Deuteros.

Desde el primer momento que vio ese poder, a Deuteros le llamo su atención, a simple vista podrían decirse que ese poder podía destruir las técnicas del oponente o desviarlas, pero solo si estas eran débiles o no tenían intención de matar.

-¿Qué será esa mano? –pregunto Deuteros a nadie en partículas, cosa que Touma no escucho.

* * *

**-otros 2 Año después-**

Ya avían pasado 6 años desde que Touma comenzó su entrenamiento con Deuteros, aun así Touma no avía logrado despertar su séptimo sentido.

Y ocurrió, la Guerra santa estallo, los 108 espectros de hades aparecieron por el mundo todos con la misma meta…eliminar a Athenas.

Pero a su maestro no le parecía importar, a dos semanas desde que Hades irrumpió en el santuario y declaro que tomaría la cabeza de Athena junto con la muerte de varios santos incluyendo a santos de oro su maestro no dejo la isla Kanon.

También la aparición en la isla del santo de Pegaso Tenma, el logro impresionar a su maestro y decidió ayudarlo.

-¿porque lo ayudas? –pregunto Deuteros observando como su sucesor ayudaba a tratar las heridas del santo de Pegaso que se encontraba inconsciente.

-maestro…no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien si puedo hacerlo –respondió Touma.

-¡tu levántate! –Deuteros de un golpe levanto al inconsciente santo de Pegaso.

-¿Qué, como, cuando? –Tenma no sabía que paso ni en qué momento perdió el conocimiento pero no pudo preguntar ya que.

-¡como última prueba tendrás que superar esto! –Deuteros lanzo al santo de Pegaso a la lava -¡detén la erupción del volcán! ¡de lo contario todos los débiles que viven en esta isla morirán!

-¡whaaa! –el santo de Pegaso se quemaba dentro del volcán.

-maestro no cree que…¿eh? –Touma no continuo ya que Deuteros lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

-¡y tu iras también! –Deuteros lanzo a Touma al cráter del volcán.

-¡¿porque?! -pregunto Touma mientras era engullido por el magma del volcán.

-¡ustedes dos si quieren detener la erupción tendrán que despertar el séptimo sentido.

Ambos batallaron contra el tiempo y hicieron arder su cosmos al límite.

-¡volcán detente! –Gritaron los dos y detuvieron la erupción llegar al séptimo sentido, Tenma se desmallo después de eso pero Touma todavía se encontraba consciente.

-tal parece que lo lograron –Deuteros mostraba una sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón no asustaba a Touma.

Después de que el santo de Pegaso se recuperar y partiera apareció el mal herido sato de Libra Dohko quien avía sido herido por hades.

Deuteros utilizo la sangre de Athena para curarlo y encomendare la muy importante misión de encontrar la armadura de Athena.

Poco después Touma volvió a ver a su maestro vestido con la imponente armadura de Géminis…y también sería la última vez que vería a su maestro.

Deuteros se dirigió a Lost Canvas, Touma espero a su maestro, pero este nunca regreso.

-Maestro –Touma miraba la constelación de géminis cuando su sexto sentido le alerto del peligro y usando su _**Another Dimensión] (Otra dimensión) **_llego donde se encontraba el mal herido hermano de su maestro Asporos y Athena.

-¡maestro! –Touma no reconoció que no se trataba de su maestro y se acerco a Asporos.

-¿Quién…eres? –pregunto Asporos débilmente, su muerte estaba cerca.

-que dice maestro soy yo Touma –Touma soltaba lagrimas vivas al darse cuenta que no tenia salvación.

-ya…veo…tu eres…el discípulo…de mi…hermano –Dijo Asporos.

-¿Eh? –Touma estaba confundido.

-mi…nombre…es Asporos…soy el gemelo…de…Deuteros…parece…que entreno a un buen sucesor.

-si tu eres su hermano ¡Por favor dime donde esta mi maestro Deuteros! –exclamo Touma

-lo siento…el…ya…no se encuentra…en este mundo.

En ese momento fue como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre Touma, su maestro aquel que idolatraba por su fuerza, aquel que no lo odio por tener mala suerte y ser una plaga murió.

-ya veo…mi maestro se ha ido –Touma trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas en vano, estas no dejaban de salir.

-tú eres fuerte…serás…un..gran..santo de Géminis…ahora te nombro…el…sucesor de Deuteros –y con esas últimas palabras la vida abandono a Asporos.

Touma no pudo lamentarse, el enfrentamiento final con hades comenzó, la victoria fue de Athenas a pesar que ella y el santo de Pegaso sacrificaron sus vidas para derrotar a Hades pero al parecer algunos espectros quedaron vivos y escaparon.

La Guerra diezmo mucho al santuario, muchos santos de bronce, Plata y Oro murieron.

Solo tres santos de Oro quedaron.

Shion de Arias que tomo el papel del gran patriarca

Dohko de Libra al que le fue encomendado buscar a los espectros restantes y vigilar el sello.

Y por ultimo Issei de Leo, el santo de Leo jugó un papel fundamental en la guerra ya que gracias a él y la ayuda de su hermana gemela Hissei que era la poseedora de algo llamado Bossted Gear junto con la gran revelación de que ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios existían y que los demonios dieran su ayuda al santo de Leo pudieron diezmar a los espectros.

Eso nos lleva a la primera misión de Touma como el nuevo santo de Géminis.

* * *

**-Sala Del Gran Patriarca-**

Touma se encontraba frente a Shion que ahora era el gran patriarca, avían pasado tan solo 6 meses dese el fin de la guerra y el santuario aun estaba en reconstrucción.

-en que me necesita Gran patriarca –Dijo Touma vestido con la armadura de Géminis que una vez perteneció a su maestro y su hermano Asporos.

-se te encomendara una misión, en Japón mas especifico en una ciudad llamada "ciudad academia" perdimos misteriosamente a Santos que fueron enviados para encontrar a los espectros restantes.

-¿los santos desaparecieron? –Pregunto Touma.

-no hemos podido contactar con ellos…me temo que es posible que allá espectros en ese lugar, y lamentablemente Dohko no ha podido encontrar a ninguno todavía y Issei por su parte está buscando jóvenes propensos a convertirse en santos.

-entiendo Gran Patriarca, me dirigiré asía allí tan rápido como pueda.

-eh logrado mover fichas para que te traslades ahí, debido a que tienes una edad en la cual puedes hacerte pasar por un estudiante investigaras desde adentro.

-entiendo –Touma se levanto y salió de la habitación –Japón ¿Eh? Me pregunto cómo estarán mis padres y mi hermano.

Eras los pensamientos del Santo de Géminis que emprendía una misión que sería larga.

* * *

Mientras tanto la familia de Touma velaba por el 6 año de la desaparición de su Hijo, como una fría noche hace 6 años su pequeño desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Sus padres buscaron incasablemente pero no pudieron encontrarlo y el resto del pueblo no ayudo en lo mas mínimo en la búsqueda.

* * *

**-Ciudad Academia-**

Touya avía ido a Ciudad Academia, después de la desaparición de su hermano él se deprimió enormemente, incluso cuando sus padres perdieron la esperanza de encontrarlos el sabia muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que su hermano estaba vivo y bien.

-espero poder encontrarte algún día Nii-san –decía Touya mirando por la ventana de su salón de clases, el avía sido catalogado como un nivel 1 con habilidad de crear hielo.

-Touya-kun otra vez estas en las nubes –exclamo la profesora de su salón, una maestra de la estatura de una niña pequeña con el cabello roza.

-disculpe Sensei

Nadia sabia que dentro de poco las ruedas del destino girarían y darían paso a algo terrible que podría tener un efecto parecido a la guerra santa.

* * *

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Hola mi gente bonita, aquí les traigo otra historia crossover esta vez de To aru y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, algunos que Allan visto la seria de To Aru se preguntaran "cómo es posible que Touma utilice Cosmos y que su mano no lo destruya" aquí la respuesta, Touma puede destruir la energía o campo AIM que producen los Espers y el mana de los magos pero el Cosmos es una energía que reside dentro de toda persona, es el universo que existe dentro de uno mismo y no creo que le Imagine Breaker tenga el poder para destruir el universo

Si más me despido adiós y dejen sus reviews.


	2. Rumbo a Ciudad Academia

**-**!arde Cosmos!** -persona hablando**

**(**que imcreible poder) persona pensando

_**[Galaxian Explosion]**_tecnica

"hola como estan" comunicasion telepatica

**-Santuario De Athena-**

Al nuevo santo de Géminis Kamiyou Touma se le fue encomendado la misión de infiltrarse en Ciudad Academia e investigar las misteriosas desapariciones de los santos que fueron enviados a ese lugar.

-"ciudad academia un lugar donde se estudia los campos AIM de los estudiantes denominados Espers, la investigación determina el tipo de habilidad que pose y el rango que otorga ya sea un Nivel 0 persona que no logra manifestar el campo AIM o un Nivel 5 aquel que tiene una mayor manifestación de su habilidad" se nota que esto será molesto –Dijo Touma caminando por el santuario mientras leía el informe que le entrego el gran patriarca

-parece que tienes una misión eh Touma –recostada sobre uno de los pilares se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y negro con una máscara dando entender que era un santo femenino.

-me toca partir a Japón a investigar un posible lugar de espectros, Elizabeth –Dijo Touma acercándose al santo femenino.

-uhm me sentiré sola sin ti –dijo la mujer abrazando al santo por el cuello.

-volveré pronto, lo prometo.

-mas te vale –exclamo la mujer retirándose la máscara revelando a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y plantando un beso en el santo dorado.

Después de unos 20 segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

-si preguntándome porque el cambio en ti, cuando nos vimos por primera vez no te caí bien y después intentaste matarme.

-las mujeres somos seres complejos Touma –dijo la santa con una vos seductora.

Para entender mejor sobre esta pareja abría que remontarse a 4 meses atrás.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ya avían pasado dos meses desde la derrota de hades y el sacrificio de Athena, los santos que sobrevivieron al enfrentamiento comenzaron a volver al santuario._

_Entre los que volvieron se encontraba Elizabeth de Oficuo ella estuvo entre los heridos que fueron dados por muertos cuando invadieron el palacio de hades._

_Mientras ella junto con el resto de aspirantes de santos eran tratados logro observar como un chico de cabello de punta traía un ramo de flores y en su espalda la caja dorada de Géminis._

_-¡tu espera ahí! –Exclamo Elisabeth para detener a la persona._

_-¿necesitas algo de mí? –dijo Touma con una expresión vacía, aun no se recuperaba de la noticia que su maestro avía muerto._

_-¿porque tras contigo la armadura de Géminis?, ¡esa armadura pertenece a Deuteros-sama! –exclamo la mujer._

_-…lamento decirte…que Deuteros mi maestro murió –dijo Touma con mucho pesar._

_-no…no puede ser…!Mientes! ¡Deuteros-sama no pudo morir! –exclamo la mujer negando con todas su fuerzas._

_-lamentablemente eso paso –dijo Shion de Arias quien ahora era el nuevo gran patriarca._

_-¡Shion-sama dígame que es mentira, que Deuteros-sama no ah muerto! –exclamo la mujer aferrándose a la túnica de Shion._

_-no lo es…Deuteros murió cediéndole su puesto como santo de Géminis a su hermano Asporos, este murió en el Lost Canvas y dejo como sucesor al discípulo de Deuteros Touma._

_-el…!Me niego a aceptarlo como el nuevo santo de Géminis! –exclamo la mujer saliendo corriendo de ahí._

_-quien era ella? –pregunto Touma._

_-su nombre es Elisabeth de Ofiucos ella fue salvada de pequeña por Deuteros y encomendada al santuario, desde pequeña ella idolatraba a Deuteros y lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir…al parecer su muerte la afecto mucho._

_-ya veo…ella es como yo…_

_-esa flores…son para la tumba de Deuteros y Asporos._

_-si, también en memoria de todos los santos dorados que murieron._

_Después de esa breve charla Touma y Shion se separaron, dese arriba de uno de los pilares Elisabeth veía con rabia al nuevo santo de Géminis._

_-nunca te aceptare como el discípulo de Deuteros-sama –exclamo la mujer con enfado._

_En los meses siguientes comenzaron la restauración del Santuario, en la cámara del patriarca se encontraban reunidos los únicos tres santos de oro restantes._

_-para que nos llamaste Shion –Dijo el santo de Libra Dohko._

_-¿acaso ocurre algo Shion-san? –dijo el santo de Leo Issei._

_-… -el santo de Géminis Touma no dijo nada._

_-lo que les contare es algo muy importante, al parecer no todos los espectros fueron eliminados –sentencio Shion el patriarca._

_-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Dohko, Issei y Touma._

_-ayer por la noche un espectro se infiltro en el santuario y me confronto._

_-cómo es posible, cría que nos habíamos desecho de todos ellos al finalizar la Guerra –exclamo Dohko de Libra._

_-vean –Shion mostro el rosario que contenía los espíritus de los 108 espectros y como faltaban 20 cuencas lo que daba a entender que 20 espectros faltaban._

_-¡¿20!, se nos escaparon 20?! –exclamo Issei de Leo._

_-nuestra máxima prioridad en estos momentos es encontrar y sellar a esos 20 espectros._

_-entendido –dijeron los tres santos._

_-Dohko te encargo el rosario –Dohko de libra recibió el rosario –Issei se que en estos momentos te encuentras ocupado con la planificación de tu boda con tus esposas pero necesitamos tu ayuda._

_-mi labor es con el santuario, hablare con Rías y las demás y les diré que no podre ayudarlas por el momento._

_-trataremos de solucionar este problema lo antes posible para que tu boda se efectué._

_-no te preocupes lo resolveremos a tiempo –dijo Dohko palmeando la espalda de Issei._

_-Shion, Dohko…eso no quiere decir que daré favoritismo con quien será el padrino._

_-Rayos –dijeron al mismo tiempo los santos de Arias y Libra._

_-¿Esposas? ¿Boda? ¿de qué hablan? –pregunto Touma, al ser el más nuevo de los santos no sabía a qué se referían._

_-es verdad tu eres el nuevo –dijo Dohko._

_-me presentare mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei el santo de Leo, alrededor de 1 año atrás me pidieron ir de misión a una ciudad llamada Kuo para fomentar los lazos entre los santos y los demonios._

_-¿demonios? –Touma pensaba que se referían a gente que tenían una apodo similar al de él y su maestro._

_-si piezas que son gente como tú y Deuteros te equivocas, me refiero a verdaderos demonios –de la espalda de Issei emergieron cuatro alas, dos de demonio y dos de dragón –hace aproximada mente 5 meses atrás me enfrente a un demonio muy poderoso que secuestro a la dios Dragón Ophis uroboros y en esa batalla "Morí" por así decirlo._

_-ese fue un momento muy triste para nosotros…aun mas para tu hermana y tus esposas, tratamos de invocarte de esa dimensión alterna pero solo regresaron tu amadora de Leo y el orbe del ¿Boosted Gear no? –Dijo Dohko recibiendo una acentuación por parte de Issei –en ese momento pensamos que perdimos a un amigo y luego nos llevamos la sorpresa cuando apareciste montado enzima del Dios Dragón Big Red con un cuerpo nuevo hecho con su carne y sangre además de una armadura provisional._

_-¿armadura provisional? –pregunto Touma._

_-en la Brecha dimensional Big Red y Ophis me crearon una armadura de dragón con las escamas de Big Red que utilice para pelear, pero después de esa batalla la armadura se deshizo…era algo así como de un solo uso._

_-poco después este chico se metió en más problemas junto con sus futuras esposas para después entrar en la pelea más grande, la Guerra santa –dijo Dohko con una expresión seria._

_-en esta guerra por poco morimos Dohko y yo al enfrentarnos a Hades y yo poco después al enfrentarme tanto a Violette De Behemoths y Radamantys de Wibern, Dohko y yo le debemos un favor a tu maestro, de no ser por él quien sabe que hubiera pasado –dijo Issei._

_-pero ahora que la guerra termino o eso creíamos, este chico esta por casarse –exclamo Dohko algo celoso._

_-te deseo lo mejor del mundo en tu matrimonio –dio Touma._

_-desalo chico, mis esposas son celosas y muy dramáticas…aunque bueno el peligro que corro al ser santo no es un juego._

_Después de discutir por un rato mas se decidió que Dohko de Libra sería el encargado del sello y buscaría a los espectros faltantes y que Issei ayudaría en la búsqueda y eliminación de los espectros así como la búsqueda de nuevos Santos._

_-gran patriarca ¿qué haré yo? –pregunto Touma._

_-por los momentos no harás nada, aun eres un novato y no pienso poner en peligro a los jóvenes santos._

_-pero_

_-sin peros santo de Géminis, descansa._

_-entendido –Touma se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando Dohko y Issei le dijeron unas palabras._

_-Recuerda que somos compañeros y esto lo hacemos por tu seguridad –dijeron los santos veteranos._

_Touma embozo una sonrisa, ellos, los santos lo aceptaban como persona, no le rechazaban por su mala suerte eran como su maestro Deuteros._

_-Gracias –dijo Touma saliendo de la habitación._

_Las siguientes semanas pasaron tranquilas, Touma ayudaba a aspirantes de santos en las reparaciones, aunque a veces su mala suerte causaba algún que otro accidente, como la ves que puso demasiada fuerza al poner un pilar asiendo que este golpeara otro causando un enorme efecto de domino._

_Los aspirantes decían que el tenia mucha mala suerte, pero la actitud de Touma logro que los aspirantes no lo detestaran…todos excepto una._

_Elisabeth continuaba viendo con odio y desprecio a Touma, muchas veces Touma trato de iniciar una conversación con ella pero solo consiguió que ella lo insultara._

_Pero todo eso cambio un día a Touma y Elisabeth se les encomendó la misión de ir a una de las ciudades cercanas al santuario en busca de provisiones._

_-¿Por qué me tenían que encomendar esta misión, es mas y contigo? –Dijo Elisabeth, debido a que esta no era una misión muy importante ellos no traían las cajas de sus armaduras._

_-¿porque te caigo tan mal? –Pregunto Touma pero se detuvo cuando ella paro de repente._

_-te odio… ¿porque no ayudaste a Deuteros-sama? ¿Por qué permitiste que el muriera?._

_-de saber que ese día mi maestro no volvería…le hubiera rogado que me dejara acompañarlo…no pude ayudar a mi maestro…tampoco pude ayudar a su hermano Asporos…_

_-eres un inútil –Elisabeth continuo su camino dejando atrás a Touma._

_-es cierto…soy un inútil –Touma siguió caminando._

_El trayecto a la ciudad fue silencioso, ni Touma ni Elisabeth intercambiaron palabras después de eso._

_Al llegar a la ciudad ambos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, la ciudad entera estaba en llamas, cuerpos mutilados por todas partes._

_-¿Qué demonios? –exclamo Elisabeth mientras ella junto con Touma revisaban las casas en busca de sobrevivientes._

_-pero que tenemos aquí, si se trata de gente del santuario de Athena –dijo una voz_

_Entre los edificios aparecieron 2 personas._

_-esas araduras ¡espectros! –Dijo Touma reconociendo los surplice_

_-malditos ¡que hicieron con la gente de esta aldea! –exclamo Elisabeth furiosa._

_-jajaja solo los matamos, ellos no eran más que basura…lo que estamos buscando son a los que viven en el santuario de Athena –exclamo uno de los espectros._

_-malditos –Elisabeth elevo su cosmos cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al voltear vio a través de su máscara como Touma expulsaba de forma muy violenta su cosmos._

_-ustedes mataron a gente inocente tan solo por sus estupideces ¡Yo mismo los eliminare!._

_-¡parce que tenemos a alguien con potencial! –uno de los espectros lanzo un fuerte golpe contra Touma pero este la paro con su mano derecha._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Les exijo que me den su nombre!_

_-yo soy Rock De Golem de la estrella celeste de la esquina –dijo el espectro que ataco a Touma._

_-yo soy Stand Del Escarabajo Mortal de la estrella celeste de la fealdad –exclamo el otro espectro._

_-¡Yo soy Touma de Géminis seré el que enviara sus almas de regreso con Hades!_

_-je parece que tenemos un santo de oro aquí ¡aun así no podrás contra nosotros! –los tres comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, pero debido a que Touma no tenía su armadura se encontraba en desventaja._

_-(mis brazos no soportaran mucho, tengo que eliminarlos y rápido) –pensó Touma, golpear con sus puños directamente contra las Surplice de los espectros causo que sus puños sangraran y detener con sus brazos los potentes golpes lo dañaban aun mas._

_-__**[Bombing Rocks Reelers] **__(Bombardeo de Rocas Arrolladoras) –El espectro lanzo contra Touma 5 piedras de gran tamaño._

_-__**[Mavros Eruption Crust] **__(La Corteza De La Erupción Oscura) –Touma utilizo su propio ataque y creó una corriente de lava que derritió las enormes rocas._

_-¿Qué? –exclamo el espectro viendo como su técnica era fácilmente derrotada._

_-¡toma esto maldito infeliz! –Touma salió de entre la corriente de lava y cuando estaba por golpear al espectro con su puño izquierdo._

_-__**[Great Wall] **__(Gran Muro) –el otro espectro creó una pared de roca solida entre Touma y Rock de Golem, al no poder detenerse a tiempo el puño de Touma impacto contra el muro lesionando su mano._

_-(demonios creo que mi mano está rota) –Touma soportaba el dolor y continuo el combate contra los espectros._

_A pesar de estar más lastimado Touma logro dominar a los dos espectros, estaba por acabarlos cuando._

_-Kyaaa_

_-¡que! –Touma volteo en dirección de donde provenía el grito y vio que Elisabeth se encontraba sujeta pro unos tentáculos._

_-¡no te distraigas santo de oro! __**[Bombing Rocks Reelers] **__(Bombardeo de Rocas Arrolladoras)_

_-GHAAA –Las rocas golpearon por la espalda a Touma lastimándolo seriamente haciendo que callera contra el suelo._

_-jejeje eso es lo malo de los santos de Athena, siempre se preocupan por sus compañeros –de la tierra emergió otro espectro, él fue el que capturo a Elisabeth._

_-Maldito…quien…eres –exclamo Elisabeth a duras penas, uno de los tentáculos la estaba estrangulando._

_-soy Raimi De Gusano de la estrella terrestre del ocultamiento –exclamo el espectro, a diferencia de los otros este tenía su Surplice algo destrozada –dime ¡donde está el santo de Pegaso! –exclamo furioso el espectro._

_-¿P-Pegaso?_

_-que quieres con el santo de Pegaso –exclamo Touma levantándose a duras penas._

_-¡aun no te mueres mocoso! –Stand cayó sobre Touma aplastándolo._

_-GHAAA –Touma vomito sangre, lo más probable es que algunas costillas fueran destrozadas por el impacto._

_-queremos venganza contra el santo de Pegaso –exclamo Raimi._

_-llegaron…tarde…el santo de Pegaso…ya está muerto –exclamo Elisabeth._

_-Tch parece que se nos adelantaron –exclamo Rock de golem_

_-tendremos que conformarnos con estos dos –dijo Stand._

_-¡no los dejare! –Touma a duras penas se paro y ataco a Raimi cortando los tentáculos y liberando a Elisabeth._

_-cof cof ¡malditos espectros! –exclamo furiosa Elisabeth dispuesta a atacar pero fue detenida por Touma._

_-¡Rápido vete de aquí! –exclamo Touma._

_-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No huiré de una pelea!_

_-¡as lo que te digo! –Touma Grito, él entendía que el solo no podría contra los tres sin su armadura y mas que ayuda Elisabeth podría ser usada como un rehén._

_-¡demonios! –Elisabeth lo comprendió y corrió en dirección al santuario._

_-¡NO te dejare! __**[Worm Ligature] **__(Ligaduras de Gusano) –Varios tentáculos se dirigían contra Elisabeth._

_-¡NO! –el ataque estaba por darle a Elisabeth pero Touma se interpuso, uno de los tentáculos perforo el estomago de Touma._

_-¡!_

_-maldito, te metiste en medio de mi ataque…pero no importa dentro de poco morirás._

_-T-Touma –Elisabeth entendió que él se interpuso para protegerla._

_-No…pierdas…tiempo…!Vete! –exclamo Touma, el dolor era inmenso._

_-__**[Great Wall] **__(Gran Muro) –Stand creo 4 paredes de gran tamaño para encerrarlos –jejeje ahora no podrán escapar._

_-¡prepárense a morir!_

_- __**Bombing Rocks Reelers] **__(Bombardeo de Rocas Arrolladoras)_

_Otro ataque se dirigía contra los dos santos de Athena, Elisabeth se preparo para lo peor._

_-__**[Mavros Eruption Crust] **__(La Corteza De La Erupción Oscura) –Touma creó un muro de lava para detener los ataques._

_-tch este chico no se muere –los tres siguieron lanzando sus ataques contra el mal herido Touma._

_Mientras Elisabeth observaba como Touma recibía mas castigo._

_-¿Por qué? –Dijo Elisabeth -¿Por qué me proteges? ¡Eh sido mala contigo así que porque me defiendes!_

_-necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien cuando puedo hacerlo –El daño y la pérdida de sangre causaron que Touma callera de rodillas._

_-¡Mueran de una vez! –exclamaron los tres espectros dirigiendo sus ataques contra Touma y Elisabeth._

_-disculpa por esto __**[Galaxian Explosión] **__(Explosión De Galaxias) –un torrente de energía fue lanzada contra los espectros._

_-¡que!_

_Los espectros, Touma y Elisabeth fueron tragados por una enorme explosión que cubrió todos los alrededores desintegrando todo a su paso._

_Cuando el humo se levanto podía verse dos figuras en medio de ese valle._

_-¿por..qué? –Dijo Elisabeth con lagrimas corriendo por debajo de su máscara._

_-quería…protegerte –Touma se encontraba frente a Elisabeth con los brazos extendidos, el mismo se utilizo como escudo para evitar que el daño afectara a la santa de plata –que…bueno…que…estas bien –Touma no pudo más y se desmallo._

_-¡Touma! –Elisabeth atrapo a Touma y usando toda su velocidad corrió en dirección al santuario._

* * *

_-d-donde estoy –Touma se despertó cubierto de vendas, mirando fijamente se trataba de la habitación del templo de Géminis._

_-despertaste –junto a él se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y un hermoso rostro._

_-¿e-Elisabeth? –pregunto Touma aun confundido._

_-si…has estado inconsciente por dos semanas._

_-¡dos semanas! –exclamo Touma levantándose de golpe pero las heridas de la batalla aun le dolían._

_-recuéstate, tus heridas aun no se recuperan del todo._

_-¿Qué paso después de que me desmalle?._

_-te traje al santuario, lograron tratarte a tiempo estuviste a punto de morir._

_-ya veo… -un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar._

_-porque me ayudaste._

_-eres mi compañera, aun si tú me odias yo te apoyare como camarada que soy._

_-…-_

_-oye porque no estás todo el tiempo sin tu mascara –pregunto Touma al darse cuenta del vello rostro de Elisabeth._

_-acaso no sabes de la ley que tienen los santos femeninos._

_-no… mi maestro nunca me dijo sobre eso._

_-algo común en Deuteros-sama…Los santos femeninos deben portar una máscara todo el tiempo…si alguien viera nuestro rostro sería una gran ofensa que solo se compensaría con tomar la vida de la persona que lo vio._

_Touma se bajo de la cama rápidamente y se coloco detrás de un pilar por miedo._

_-me vas a matar._

_-…- Elisabeth no contesto y se acerco a paso lento a Touma._

_-e-espera prometo no decir nada lo juro –pero lo que paso después dejo a Touma confundido, Elisabeth lo estaba besando y después de unos momentos ambos se separaron._

_-los santos femeninos solo nos regimos por estas regla, si alguien ve nuestro rostro solo tenemos dos opciones Matarlo o Amarlo._

_-¿eh? –Touma en su momento no entendió, pero eso significaba que ella lo ¿amaría?_

_Poco después ellos comenzaron una relación._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-nuestra relación sí que comenzó de una forma algo "Peculiar" –Dijo Touma.

-peculiar sí, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión –ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios en un profundo beso.

-uhmp –Una vos detuvo la demostración de amor de estos dos santos –No les digo que no demuestren su amor pero tengan en cuenta donde lo hacen –se trataba del santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei, junto a él lo acompañaban otras tres personas.

-I-Issei-san –Exclamo nervioso Touma y Elisabeth apurada se volvió a colocar su máscara.

-ahh el amor joven –Dijo Issei.

-Ise tu todavía eres joven –hablo una de las personas que acompañaban a Ise, ella era una chica de cabello rubio y traía un peculiar sobrero de mago y una capa.

-Ise-sama no moleste a los jóvenes santos –Exclamo la otra chica, ella también tenía el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas en forma de espirar y con un vestido de apariencia caro.

-Disculpen pero ¿quiénes son? –Pregunto Touma

-déjame que te las presente ella son Le Fay Hyoudou

-Un gusto –exclamo la chica con sombrero de mago.

-y Ravel Hyoudou

-encantada santo de Géminis –La otra chica hiso una reverencia.

-ellas son mis esposas –Dijo el santo de Leo.

-¡a verdad!, creo que fue hace un mes que te casaste, disculpa pero no pude asistir.

-sin problemas, además hubiera estado un poco difícil que llegaras ya que la boda fue en el inframundo –Dijo el santo de Leo.

-ya veo, y quien es la otra persona –Dijo Touma viendo que detrás de Issei estaba un chico de cabello rubio y marrón.

-vamos preséntate –Dijo Issei dándole paso al chico.

-Mi nombre es Hasegawa Kodaka y seré el próximo santo de Capricornio, un gusto en conocerlo santo de Géminis –dijo el chico estrechando su mano con Touma.

-un gusto –dijo Touma

-lo conocí unos años atrás y lo entrene, hablare con Shion para que sea el próximo santo de capricornio –Dijo Issei.

-ya veo, será un gusto tenerte como compañero.

-lo mismo digo.

-Bueno tengo cosas que hablar con Shion por lo cual nosotros nos vamos…ah y de haber sido el anterior patriarca Sage el que los encontrara la hubieran pasado muy mal, les recomiendo que eviten demostrar su afecto en público…por lo menos en lo que refiere al santuario –dijo el santo de Leo mientras se dirigía a la habitación del patriarca.

-s-si –Dijo Touma algo sonrojado.

-que vergüenza –Dijo Elisabeth, la máscara cubría el enorme sonrojo que tenia.

-Iré a prepararme parto mañana por la tarde –Dijo Touma mientras se iba a su templo pero fue detenido por Elisabeth.

-esta noche…puedes "dormir" conmigo –Dijo Elisabeth.

-…claro –Touma sabía que era lo que Elisabeth quería decir con "Dormir"

Así es la vida para la pareja del santo de Géminis y Ofiucos

* * *

**-Ciudad Academia-**

-Touya-kun –frente al salón de Touya se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y largo amarrado con un sitillo que dejaba al descubierto su frente

-que sucede Kumokawa-sempai –Touya se acerco a su sempai, desde que su hermano desapareció la relación entre Touya y las amigas de su hermano se volvió distante.

-necesito que le entregues estos papeles a tu maestra –Dijo Seria entregándole unas hojas de papel a Touya y marchándose.

-Touya cuál es tu relación con Kumokawa-sempai –Dijo uno de los chicos del salón de Touya.

-solo somos conocidos…ella era amiga de mi hermano –Dijo Touma con un semblante triste.

Todos decidieron no seguir con el tema, conocían la historia del hermano desparecido de Touya.

Mientras Seria caminaba por los pasillos del instituto.

-¿Porque estoy tan enfadada? –se preguntaba a si misma Seria.

PIPI PIPI

-halo

"Seria-chan como est"… -Seria colgó al escuchar de quien era la vos.

PIPI PIPI

-ola

"PORQUE ME CORTAS"

-que quieres Misaki

"….Seria has estado teniendo esos extraños sueños otra vez"

-si…tu también-

"si…los sueños parecen tan reales"

Un sueño atormentaba a esas dos.

* * *

Era de noche en ciudad academia, las noches eran tranquilas pero para dos personas en distintos lugares tenían un extraño sueño que las atormentaba.

-no –Decía Misaki.

-detente –Decía Seria.

Ambas estaban teniendo una pesadilla que las hacia sufrir.

* * *

**-Dentro Del Sueño de Misaki y Seria-**

Ciudad academia se encontraba en llamas, los edificios destruidos y un sin número de Espers muertos o heridos se encontraban tumbados en el piso.

-¡qué está pasando! –Dijo Misaki al correr por las calles en llamas de la ciudad.

-¿Misaki?

-¿Seria? –ambas se encontraron mientras corrían.

-eres la real o parte de mi sueño –Dijo Seria.

-estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

-como es que nuestros sueños se unieron.

BOOM

Ambas vieron como una gran explosión ocurrió donde se encontraba el edificio sin ventanas.

-vamos a ver –exclamo Misaki.

-Misaki espera...!maldición! –Seria siguió a Misaki.

Ambas corrieron por las calles de ciudad academia, gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, cuando ellas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el edificio sin ventanas vieron algo que las dejo paralizadas.

-¡Touya-chan! –Misaki corrió en ayuda

-¡Touya-kun! –Seria también corrió

En medio de donde una vez estuvo el edificio sin ventanas se encontraba Touya, el estaba arrodillado y lloraba lagrimas de sangre mientras una oscuridad lo engullía.

-Touya contesta –Misaki trato de hacer que Touya reaccionara pero el tenia una mirada perdida.

-Misaki tenemos que sacarlo de aquí –Seria tomo uno de los brazos de Touya y intento jalarlo.

-¡No se mueve! –Exclamo Misaki, poco a poco la oscuridad engullía mas y mas a Touya.

-¡qué demonios está pasando! –Seria trato de jalar nuevamente a Touya.

En ese momento la sombra que engullía a Touya creó un látigo y las golpeo a ambas.

-KYA –ambas fueron lanzadas asía atrás por el golpe.

-si esto es un sueño… ¿Por qué duele tanto? –Dijo Seria agarrándose el área afectada.

-¡Touya-chan! –Grito Misaki.

Las sombras casi engullían a Touya por completo, solo se podía ver su ojo izquierdo el cual derramaba lagrimas de sangre.

-a…yu...da –Dijo Touya desde la sombra.

-no

-¡detente! –Gritaron Misaki y Seria

Entonces 5 pilares de luz dorada aparecieron por toda ciudad academia

Uno de los pilares apareció justo donde Touya estaba, del pilar emergió un persona utilizando una armadura dorada.

-a..yu..da –Dijo Touya.

-…-

El guerrero de armadura dorada se puso frente a Touya y con su mano derecha toco la sombra, esta de destruyo con un inconfundible sonido de cristales rompiéndose y liberando a Touya.

-Touya-chan/Kun –cuando Seria y Misaki estaban por correr en dirección a Touya otra sombra apareció y intento golpear al guerrero de armadura dorada.

-que es eso –dijo Seria viendo como la sombra cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en un ser nauseabundo.

-Tou…-Dijo Misaki

-que te pasa –Seria siguió con la vista a donde Misaki estaba viendo y abrió mucho los ojos.

La criatura fallo su golpe pero logro arrebatarle el casco al guerrero dorado, este permitió ver su cabello de color negro en punta y su piel algo bronceada.

-to-to-¡Touma! –Gritaron las dos soltando lagrimas, estaba cambiado pero sin duda alguna era aquel chico que ambas conocieron y amaron de pequeñas.

Este solo volteo a verlas y les dio una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Touma! –ambas se despertaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

-Achuu ¿alguien estará hablando de mi? –se pregunto Touma, en estos momentos el se encontraba en el avión que iba en rumbo a Japón.

La rueda del destino continua su curso, dentro de poco ciudad academia será el lugar donde gran y terribles cosas sucederán.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Reviews:

Anónimos

Eh notado que todos los que leen fic de to aru son muy quisquillosos con la ortografía, segundo no leyeron bien puse "Touma levanto ambas mas esperando un milagro" Touma utilizo el imagine Breaker y Cosmos para detener el ataque.

* * *

Sin más que decir espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, la idea de poner un personaje como pareja de Touma me vino de repente Elisabeth es algo así como la que dirigirá el harem ya que en escala de poder ella está sobre todas.

Me despido y adiós.


	3. Encuentro

**-!**arde Cosmos!**-persona hablando**

**(**que increíble poder) persona pensando

**_[Galaxian Explosión] _**técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática

* * *

**-Ciudad Academia Distrito 23-**

El distrito veintitrés de ciudad academia es el lugar donde se encuentra el aeropuerto y se desarrollan investigaciones aeroespaciales.

-así que esta es ciudad academia…ya veo porque dicen que esta ciudad esta adelantada 30 años en el futuro tecnológico.

Bajando de un avión que partió de Grecia se trataba de nada menos que el santo de Géminis Kamijou Touma.

-siento leves rastros de cosmos por los alrededores, será mejor que comience la investigación y rápido.

Touma salió del aeropuerto con una maleta con lo básico, ropas, algo de dinero y demás, paro un taxi que lo llevaría al lugar donde viviría hasta que la investigación en la ciudad terminara.

-adonde –pregunto el taxista.

-valla a esta dirección –Touma le entrego un pedazo de papel al taxista donde tenía anotado la dirección de su apartamento.

En el transcurso asía su apartamento Touma continuo revisando los documentos que le entrego el patriarca.

-(estudiare en cierto instituto…antes de comenzar tendré que someterme a el examen básico para ser un esper)

Touma ojeaba los documentos, en ellos se encontraba todo lo que necesitaba saber, el diámetro de ciudad academia, los distritos y que se hace en cada uno de ellos, los modos de determinar el nivel esper.

-¿Cómo consiguió Shion toda esta información?

-decía algo.

-no nada…cuanto falta para llegar.

-llegaremos en 5 minutos –le informo el taxista.

Touma avía llegado al complejo de apartamentos donde viviría, era un edificio de 8 pisos, el saco las maletas del taxi y le pago al chofer de allí subió al piso donde estaba su apartamento introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.

-es algo pequeña…pero supongo que es normal para un estudiante de escuela secundaria.

La habitación era pequeña, contaba con un cuarto de baño, cocina, nevera, televisión y una cama todo lo que necesitaría un estudiante que viviera solo.

Touma reviso todo el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa o algún método de vigilancia.

-parece que no hay nada, bien traigámosla –Touma comenzó a encender su cosmos.

-**[**_**Another Dimensión] **__(Otra dimensión) _–Touma creó una brecha dimensional y saco un objeto de la dimensión, se trataba de la caja que contenía la armadura de Géminis.

-ahora…donde coloco esto –Touma tardo unos minutos es esconder la caja en un lugar –Bien ahora tengo que ir a esos laboratorios para llevar a cabo la prueba para determinar mi nivel Esper…será no mejor utilizar mi cosmos para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

_**Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi **_

_**Instrumental**_

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

_**(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru**_

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

_**yobisobieru, sadame no bon**_

podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

_**(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka**_

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

_**motome sagase**_

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

_**makoto no michi**_

podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

_**Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru**_

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

_**Seinaru kurosu matoi**_

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

_**Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete**_

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su [_Lightning Plasma__] _a Kodaka usando su _[__Excaliburn__] _al santo de escorpión utilizando su _[Scarlet Needle]_ y al santo de acuario lanzando su [_Diamond Dust]_

_**Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu**_

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**_

_**Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe**_

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

_**Forever Seinto Seiya!**_

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

_**Fin del Intro.**_

* * *

**-Laboratorios De Pruebas-**

-esto es demasiado extraño –Dijo Touma

El se encontraba solo con sus bóxers conectado a un sin número de maquinas que lo estaban analizando, ya avían pasado dos horas desde que las pruebas comenzaron y a Touma ya comenzaban a hartarlo tener tantas cosas pegadas a su cuerpo.

Después de media hora más los científicos terminaron con las pruebas y dejaron libre al Touma, los científicos le informaron que dentro de unas horas le enviarían un sobre donde le dirían cual es su nivel.

* * *

Touma se encontraba vagando por las calles, ya que las pruebas terminaron fue a hacer comprar provisiones.

-¿Qué bueno que el santuario paga por esto? –Dijo Touma llenando completamente el carrito de compras.

Después de pagar y salir de la tienda Touma caminaba por la ciudad buscando el más leve rastros de cosmos.

-no puedo detectar nada, si no estuviera estos campos AIM podría buscar con más facilidad.

Mientras Touma caminaba por las calles de ciudad academia vio como un grupo de chicos estaban molestando a una chica.

-Vamos preciosa, salgamos a divertirnos un rato.

-te divertirás muuucho.

-…-

La chica no dijo nada, ella tenía el cabello corto de color marrón y traía un uniforme que conformaba en una falda color gris con una camisa blanco con un chaleco marrón enzima con un bordado en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta.

Touma sintió que debía ayudar, desde pequeño siempre tuvo ese habito de ayudar a alguien cuando estaban en problemas.

-disculpa te hice esperar –Touma se acerco a la chica y la tomo por la muñeca –Disculpen pero ella y yo quedamos en vernos así que si nos disculpan.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo la chica.

-ya lo arruino –dijo Touma al ver como su plan se iba por el caño.

-¡qué pasa contigo! ¡EH! –Dijo uno de los chicos

-ahh me voy –Touma emprendió la fuga, fácilmente podría haber acabado con todos ellos en un parpadeo pero no quería levantar sospechas, en el informe que le dio Shion leyó que avían dos fuerzas de seguridad en ciudad academia "Anti-Skill" y "Judment"

-¡vuelve aquí cobarde! –Gritaron los chicos persiguiendo a Touma.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Pregunto la chica siguiendo a los matones.

* * *

**-Puente-**

-ah demonios, por estar escapando de esos tipos perdí toda la comida que compre –Dijo Touma recostado sobre la baranda del puente.

PIPIPI PIPIPI

-¿Un mensaje? –Touma saco el celular que avía comprado al llegar y reviso el contenido del mensaje.

"somos el equipo encargado de la prueba para determinar su nivel, lamentamos informarle que usted es un nivel 0 aun así pose una extraña habilidad en su mano derecha que catalogamos como Imagine Breaker" –era el mensaje que recibió Touma.

-nivel 0 e Imagine Breaker ¿eh? Bueno es mejor para mí no necesito sobresalir –Touma estaba por irse cuando escucho una vos.

-Por fin te encontré –se trataba de la misma chica que Touma "ayudo" unos minutos atrás.

-parece que estas bien, ¿esos chicos no te hicieron nada?

-deberías preocuparte por ti antes que los demás, que acaso tratabas de comportarte como el príncipe azul que va al recate de la princesa –dijo la chica con una mueca de disgusto.

-(qué demonios le pasa, solo trate de ayudarla)

-acaso crees que necesitaría ayuda de tipos como tú para resolver mis problemas, acaso no sabes quién soy.

-lamentablemente acabo de llegar hoy a esta ciudad por lo cual no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien podrías ser –Dijo Touma.

-escucha bien porque te lo diré una vez, Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto la tercer Nivel 5 de ciudad academia.

-yo soy Kamijou Touma un nivel 0 y si me disculpa yo me marcho Ojou-sama –Dijo Touma dándose la vuelta y emprendió su camino a casa.

ZAS

Una corriente eléctrica paso al lado de Touma, el se dio cuenta que si ese nivel que tiene un nivel 5 no se comparaba a un santo de bronce.

-no te dijeron que es de mala educación dejar a una señorita mientras ella está hablando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-tus reflejos son muy buenos para ser un simple nivel 0, pero dime podrás esquivar esto –Misaka lanzo una moneda al aire y al caer lo golpeo con el pulgar creando una enorme corriente eléctrica de color anaranjado que paso por el lado de Touma destruyendo el asfaltado del puente –Raligun me permite disparar proyectiles metálicos a una alta velocidad.

-impresionante…ahora ya me puedo ir –Dijo Touma con un tono de aburrimiento, esos proyectiles no alcanzaban la velocidad de la _**[**__**Stardust Revolution] (**_ Revolución de polvo de estrellas) de Shion.

-¡alto ahí! –Misaka disparo otro rallo contra Touma pero este ya molesto lo detuvo con su mano derecha –si eres un nivel 0 como es que sobreviviste a ese ataque.

-sabes…**tienes muy mala suerte –**dijo Touma elevando levemente su cosmos, solo eso fue necesario para intimidad a Misaka y obligándola a caer de rodillas.

-(Que pasa…no puedo respirar sus sola presencia me está aterrando) –cuando Misaka levanto la mirada el chico ya no estaba -¡Maldito me las pagaras! –Grito Misaka creando un enorme relámpago que golpeo el puente.

* * *

Aprovechando el momento Touma escapo asiendo uso de su velocidad de la luz para irse de ahí y llegar a su apartamento.

-acaso todos son igual de pesados aquí –dijo Touma ya en su apartamento –si así fue el primer día como será mañana.

* * *

**-A La Mañana Siguiente-**

Era el día en que Touma asistiría a clases, el tenia sentimientos encontrados con esto, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con su maestro Deuteros Touma no leyó un libro en sus 6 años de estadía en la isla Kanon.

-¿Me pregunto en qué pensaba Shion al meterme en una escuela? –Dijo Touma mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de su salón.

Después de unos minutos Touma todavía no encontraba su salón.

-Genial me pierdo en mi primer día, que mas me puede pasar –al decir eso Touma invoco la desgracia ya que cuando pasaba por la cafetería una de las maquinas de sodas se descompuso lanzando latas y latas contra el santo de oro.

-por abrir mi bocata –Dijo Touma mientras atrapaba todas las latas.

-¡que paso aquí! –exclamo una persona, se trataba de una niña pequeña de cabello roza –que es lo que hiciste.

-cuando pasaba por aquí esa máquina se daño y empezó a dispararlas, le juro que yo no tuve nada que ver…espera le estoy explicando esto a una niña, ¿te perdiste? –Pregunto Touma poniéndose al mismo nivel que la niña.

-¡No soy una niña tengo 30 años! –dijo la "mujer"

Touma quedo paralizado, ¿30 años? Acaso esta ciudad encontró el método de no envejecer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto la peli rosa.

-hoy comienzan mis clases…pero me perdí y no encuentro mi salón.

-¡tú eres el chico nuevo!

-si

-déjame presentarme, mi nombre es komoe tsukuyomi soy tu maestra.

-(parece una niña y además es mi maestra… ¿Qué demonios pasa en esta ciudad?) –pensó Touma.

Sin decir más la pequeña maestra escolto a Touma asía su salón.

-espera aquí a que te llame, tengo tu nombre y número de lista en los papeles de mi escritorio –dijo la pequeña.

Ella paso al salón, por los sonidos que procedían de adentro Touma pudo notar que avía mucha gente.

-supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto –dijo Touma cuando recibió la seña de su maestra para pasar.

-chicos hoy llego a nuestra clase un nuevo compañero –Dijo la profesora.

Sin esperar las palabras de los estudiantes llenaron el salón.

-¡será una chica o un chico! –dijo una de las chicas.

-¡espero que sea una chica sexi! –dijo un chico de cabello azul.

-tú qué piensas Touya-nya –Dijo un chico de cabello rubio con gafas de sol.

-también espero que sea una chica –dijo Touya.

-pasa –dijo la profesora.

El chico obedeció y paso, dejando a las chicas con corazones en los ojos.

-qué guapo –dijo una.

-su cabello de punta me parece familiar –dijo otra.

-de donde será, tiene la piel bronceada –dijo otra chica.

-Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma un placer.

el silencio se apodero de la clase, todos incluso Komoe estaban de piedra.

-Dijo Kamijou –eran los murmullos de los miembros de la clase.

-Nii-san –Touya se paró de su asiento, sería posible que la persona frente a él fuera su hermano.

-¡Touya! –Exclamo Touma sorprendido, que estaba asiendo su hermano aquí.

-¡Nii-san! –Touma corrió y abrazo a su hermano –no sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

Por su parte Touma aun estaba congelado de la impresión, el tenia la idea de visitar a su familia cuando su misión acabara, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-¡ohhhhh! –exclamaron los chicos del salón.

-¡Es la reunión de dos hermanos que estuvieron separados! –las chicas estaban derramando lagrimas.

-que bien por ti Touya-kun, Kamijou-chan –dijo Komoe mientras liberaba algunas lagrimas.

* * *

El resto de la clase continuo normal, cuando llego el momento del receso todo el salón se puso frente al puesto de Touma.

-Touma-kun ¿es cierto que desapareciste hace 6 años? –pregunto una de las chicas.

-¿Eh?

-¿es cierto que fuste raptado y llevado a una instalación alienígena?

-¿Cómo?

Las preguntas no dejaban de llegar al pobre Touma, en estos momentos preferiría mil veces entrenar dentro del volcán con Deuteros de nuevo.

-Nii-san podrías acompañarme –Dijo Touya sacando a su hermano de esa turba y corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto Touma.

-iremos a la azotea, allí podremos hablar más tranquilos…y hay alguien que también quiere verte.

-¿alguien que quiere verme? –dijo confundido Touma

* * *

**-Azotea-**

En estos momento Touma estaba aterrado, podría decirse que estaba más espantado que las veces que entreno con su maestro, mas aterrado de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida.

-así que es cierto que regresaste –Dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro emanando una terrible aura oscura.

-t-tiempo sin vernos Seria –Dijo Touma completamente aterrado.

BAAM

Touma recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, ese golpe podría compararse fácilmente con el de su maestro cuando no se contenía.

-¡se puede saber donde estuviste estos 6 años grandísimo idiota! –Grito Seria preparándose para golpear a Touma de nuevo.

-Kumokawa-sempai tranquilícese –Touya trato de contener a la iracunda chica.

-¡suéltame Touya que lo voy ah!

-¡Touya sujétala mientras yo escapo! –Dijo Touma a punto de salir corriendo.

-Nii-san –Touya llamo a su hermano, su rostro lo decía todo quería una explicación.

-por donde empiezo –Dijo Touma.

-empieza por decirnos dónde estabas –Dijo Seria.

-…hace 6 años escape de casa.

-¿escapaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Nii-san? –pregunto Touya.

-esa noche escuche a nuestros padres sobre enviarme lejos…pero era entendible naci con mala suerte y la propague…no era más que una plaga –dijo Touma recordando como lo llamaban todos.

-¡tú no eras una plaga! –Grito Seria.

-mama y papa tenían planeado enviarte aquí, tal vez aquí lograrían descubrir que causaba tu mala suerte.

-eso ya no me importa, mi maestro me enseño a vivir sin preocuparme por mi mala suerte…solo viviendo mi vida.

-¿Maestro? –dijo Seria.

-cuando escape fui encontrado por mi maestro su nombre era Deuteros y me llevo a vivir con él, estos 6 años estuve viviendo en la isla Kanon que se encuentra en el mar mediterráneo cerca de Grecia.

-¡estuviste fuera del país! –exclamaron Seria y Touya asombrados.

-si, de ahí saque este bronceado, los japoneses tiene la piel algo pálida.

Tanto Seria y Touya pensaron que el bronceado le daba un buen toque a Touma.

-¿y como fue tu vida ahí? –pregunto Touya.

-para nada linda…pero me gusto estar ahí.

-¿Por qué fue para nada linda? –pregunto Seria.

-buena para empezar mi maestro y yo vivíamos cerca de un volcán activo, además que entrenábamos todos los días y teníamos que casar la comida y otras coas mas.

-¡cómo pudiste te soportar todo eso! ¡Dime su número hablare muy seriamente con ese sujeto! –dijo Seria molesta.

-no podrás…mi maestro murió hace 6 meses.

-lo lo siento, no sabía qué.

-no hay problema, podrían catalogar a mi maestro como malvado…pero yo sabía lo bueno que era el –dijo Touma recordando todos los momentos que paso con Deuteros.

-¿Por qué lo catalogan como malvado? –pregunto Touya.

-los residentes de la isla Kanon nunca trataron de comprender a mi maestro, siempre creyeron que él era un demonio, de ahí se origino el apodo que mi maestro y yo compartíamos cuando vivíamos en la isla.

-¿Qué apodo? –dijeron Seria y Touya.

-"Los Demonios De La Isla Kanon"

Con lo que dijo Touma ambos no supieron que decir.

-bueno creo que ya conté suficiente y el receso está por terminar así que será mejor que regresemos –Dijo Touma parándose y caminando asía la puerta.

-tienes razón, Kumokaga-sempai, Nii-san y yo nos vamos la veremos más tarde.

-eso es algo que me gustaría hablar más tarde, ¿Cómo puedes ser nuestra sempai si tenemos la misma edad? –dijo Touma mientras era empujado por Touya.

-Después Nii-san tenemos que regresar al salón –Touya empujaba a Touma par que no se les hiciera tarde.

Ambos se fueron dejando a Seria pensativa, ella ser recostó sobre la baranda de la azotea.

-bienvenido de vuelta Touma –Seria mostro una cara de felicidad, después de tantos años volvió a ver a su amigo.

PIPIPI PIPIPI

-sabia que llamaría –dijo Seria viendo el dueño de la llamada –que quieres Misaki.

"!TOUMA REGRESO! –Grito Misaki casi dejando sorda a Seria.

-será posible que podamos hablar sin que me dañes los tímpanos –Dijo seria sacudiéndose el oído casi sordo.

"!como quieres que me calme Touma regreso después de que lo creímos perdido! ¡dime como esta, esta mas alto, se ve diferente, es más guapo!"

Las pregunta siguieron llegando y llegando al punto que sería apago el teléfono.

* * *

Las clases acabaron y Touma recogía sus cosas para ir a casa, comer y después patrullar por ciudad academia en busca de los espectros.

-a donde crees que vas Nii-san –Touya agarro por el brazo a Touma impidiendo que se fuera.

-me voy a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-de eso nada, ambos iremos a hacer una video llamada –Dijo Touya jalando del brazo a Touma

-¿video llamada? ¿a quién? –pregunto Touma

-a quien más ¡a nuestros padres!

Todo él en la cara de Touma se fue, como reaccionarían sus padres, si Seria se puso así de enojada que pasaría con su madre.

-fu

-¿fu? –pregunto Touya.

-FUKODAAA

* * *

Touma estaba nervioso, él y Touya fueron a un local especializado donde se hacían video llamadas, Touya le dijo que esperara ahí afuera mientras él llamaba a sus padres.

-¿Debería escapar? –se pregunto Touma.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se hacían las video llamadas.

-hola mama y papa

"Touya es extraño que llames tan pronto, por lo general hablamos 2 veces al mes" –dijo su padre desde la pantalla.

"ocurre algo cariño" –dijo su madre.

-si ocurrieron grandes noticias, a que no adivinaran quien se transfirió a mi escuela.

"¿al quien que conozcamos? –se preguntaron los padres.

-pasa.

-h-hola –Touma se puso frente a la pantalla.

Sus padres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, su madre comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

"To-Touma" –exclamaron ambos padres llorando.

"donde estuviste todo este tiempo" –exclamo su padre pegándose a la pantalla cosa que sorprendió a Touma.

-parece que mi hermano estuvo estos 6 años fuera del país-

"fuera del país"

-lo que pasa es que… -Touma procedió a contarle lo sucedido a sus padres ocultando el hecho de que era un santo de Athena.

"ya veo, le debo las gracias a Deuteros-san por haberte cuidado todo este tiempo" –dijo su padre.

"pero cariño ¿porque escapaste?" –pregunto su madre.

-la noche que me fui los escuche hablando sobre mandarme lejos, pero después Touya me conto que querían mandarme aquí para resolver mi problema de mala suerte"

La familia continuo hablando por un buen rato, Touma pudo volver a conectarse con su familia y ellos dijeron que vendrían de visita el día del Daihasei.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por las calles de ciudad academia mientras conversaban.

-Nii-san cuando ingresaste a ciudad academia te hicieron la prueba para determinar tu poder y que nivel eres ¿No?.

-si

-como es tu poder y que nivel tienes.

-los científicos dijeron que era un nivel 0 y creo que llamaron a mi habilidad "Imagine Breaker" o algo así

-eso es imposible, los nivel 0 no pueden poseer ninguna habilidad.

-hablas como si fuera la gran cosa…por cierto ¿qué nivel y poder tienes tu?.

-yo soy un nivel 1 y puedo crear hielo –Touya junto las manos y creó una pequeña rosa de hielo.

-déjame verla –cuando Touma toco la flor esta de despedazo con un sonido de cristales rotos.

-Q-que paso? –Pregunto Touya.

-supongo que fue porque la toque con mi mano derecha.

-y eso que tiene que ver.

-los científicos dijeron que tenía una extraña habilidad de negar los campos AIM por ende puedo eliminar cualquier poder creado a base de ellos.

-¡eso es un poder que podría fácilmente ganarle a todos los espers de ciudad academia! –exclamo Touya.

-¿esa así? (bueno comparado con los santos de bronce los espers son demasiado débiles) –pensó Touma.

-¿Nii-san donde vives?

-cerca de aquí ¿Por qué?

-quisiera visitar tu casa para seguir hablando.

-(tal parece que mi salida para monitorear se fue al traste…bueno un día no hará daño) está bien vamos.

Los hermanos Kamijou llegaron al departamento donde vivía Touma.

-así que aquí vives, no es muy diferente a mi apartamento.

-debe ser porque no hay mucha diferencia en nuestros niveles.

-whow Nii-san que es esta caja dorada –Touya avía descubierto el escondite donde Touma guardo la caja de Géminis.

-¡No la toques! –exclamo Touma.

-¿Nii-san?

-disculpa por alzar la vos…se trata de un obsequio que me dejo mi maestros.

-como lograste meter esto aquí, la aduana de ciudad academia son muy meticulosos con todo lo que entra y sale de la ciudad.

-ah…bueno… -Touma no sabía que decir, el trajo la casa usando su _**[Another Dimensión]**_por lo cual no tenía una escusa de cómo la introdujo en la ciudad -¿q-que quieres de comer? Se preparar algunos platillos exóticos –Dijo Touma para cambiar la conversación.

Después de que ambos comieran y platicaran por un rato Touya se despidió y se dirigió a su apartamento.

-casi me atrapa…bueno es hora de comenzar a monitorear la ciudad ¡Ven a mi Géminis! –la caja de Géminis se abrió y la armadura envolvió a Touma –no sé si me encontrare con espectros pero es mejor ser precavidos.

Así Touma salió por la ventana y empezó a saltar de techo en techo mientras buscaba cualquier indicio del cosmos que despedían los espectros.

-nada, estos campos AIM no me dejan ubicar bien la existencia de cosmos.

Touma siguió su búsqueda de cualquier indicio de los espectros pero no encontró nada.

* * *

**-A la Mañana siguiente-**

-whaaa –Touma estaba con sueño, toda la noche estuvo revisando por toda ciudad academia pero no encontró nada, además que unas veces se topo con algunos miembros de Anti-Skill y Judment.

-que pasa Nii-san no dormiste bien –Touya quedo con encontrarse con Touma en cierto lugar y de ahí los dos irían a la secundaria.

-digamos que si…whaaa…!dios que sueño! –exclamo Touma.

-creo que elegiste un mal día para no haber descansado –dijo Touma recordando que avía hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-hoy tenemos clase de educación física con Yomikawa-sensei.

-¿y?

-ella es conocida como la espartana por sus excesivos entrenamientos, la mayoría no termina y terminan desmallado por el cansancio.

-ja hermanito yo eh entrenado en medio de un volcán activo, no creo que eso se mucho.

-¡volcán activo! –exclamo sorprendido Touya.

* * *

Ya avía llegado la hora de educación física, todos los miembros del salón de Touma estaban reunidos en la cancha.

-muy bien como calentamiento quiero que corran alrededor de la pista 50 veces y al terminar hagan 100 lagartijas –dijo una mujer de grandes pechos con el cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-¿Eh? –exclamaron la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-es que nos quiere matar –dijo un chico.

-no creo que ni la mitad termine –dijo una chica.

-¡déjense de tanta palabrería y comiencen a correr! –exclamo la mujer.

-(esto es un entrenamiento duro, mi maestro ponía entrenamientos más duros) –pensó Touma mientras corría.

* * *

Después de 30 minutos Touma ya avía terminado con todo lo que le avía pedido Yomikawa.

-uhm parece que tú tienes más resistencia –dijo la mujer acercándose a Touma.

-desde pequeño eh sido entrenado, en otra cosa Sensei tienen pesas de entrenamiento.

-si, tenemos pesas normales y pesas que se adhieren al cuerpo ¿Por qué?

-mi maestro siempre me dijo que no aflojara con el entrenamiento, cuanto es el peso máximo.

-alrededor de 100K.

-(tan poco, bueno algo es algo) los tomare prestados.

El resto que todavía estaban corriendo se pregonaron que asía Touma al acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban los equipos pesados.

-oye…Touya…que hace tu hermano –dijo uno de los chicos corriendo al lado de Touya.

-no…lo sé.

Un buen numero de chicos que también estaban acostados en el suelo por el cansancio se preguntaban que tramaba el hermano de Touya.

-con esto bastara –Touma se saco la camisa revelando su físico que dejo babeando a las mujeres incluso su profesora.

-(¿ese es el físico de un chico de 16 años?) –pensó Yomikawa.

Pero lo que paso después nadie lo esperaba, Touma se coloco todas las pesas en las piernas y comenzó a hacer lagartijas de cabeza utilizando solo el dedo meñique.

-¡que! –exclamaron todos.

-¡cómo demonios puede hacer eso! –exclamo uno de los chicos.

-n-ni-san –exclamo Touya igual de incrédulo.

El resto de la hora transcurrió mientras Touma seguía con sus ejercicios.

* * *

Ya en el salón para la última clase un grupo se puso junto a Touma y comenzaron las preguntas de nuevo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto un chico.

-que cosa –dijo Touma con indiferencia.

-eso de hacer lagartijas con el meñique teniendo tanto peso enzima.

-en realidad no fue mucho peso, estoy acostumbrado a levantar más peso –dijo Touma.

-¡Mas peso! –exclamaron los chicos.

-saben su actitud empieza a molestarme, que soy un circo para que se entretengan tanto viéndome –dijo Touma mosqueada.

-qué clase de actitud es esa con tus compañeros de clase –de entre la gente apareció una chica de gran busto y cabello negro.

-¿y tu quien eres? –pregunto Touma.

-soy Fukiyose Seri la representante de la clase.

-mucho gusto, ahora si me disculpan podrían alejarse de mi puesto que molestan –exclamo Touma.

Un gran silencio se apodero del salón, Touma escucho los susurros del salón.

-acaso mando al diablo a Fukiyose –dijo una chica.

-este chico está muerto, mira que tener como enemigo al muro de hiero Fukiyose –dijo otro chico.

-(Muro de hiero?) –pensó Touma al escuchar ese extraño apodo.

-tal parece que necesitas algo de humildad ¿eh? –exclamo Fukiyose sujetando a Touma por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo de su asiento.

-te recomiendo que quites las manos, nunca me ah gustado levantarle la mano a una mujer…pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haré.

-¡tu! –Fukiyose le dio un cabezazo a Touma pero este no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo mientras que Fukiyose se agarro la frente por el dolor –maldito ¡¿acaso tu cabeza es de hierro?!

Touma por su parte no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar en su puesto.

-¡respóndeme cuando te hablo! –Fukiyose se levanto molesta.

-molestas –exclamo Touma con una mirada amenazante, todos los del salón sintieron esa terrible mirada aterradora que dio Touma.

-el –dijo una chica

-es-

-como-

-¡Un demonio! –exclamaron los del salón, en efecto Touma estaba intimidando a todos.

-demonio ¿Eh? Jajajaja –Touma rio de forma maléfica asustando a Todos excepto a Touya –quien diría que después de tanto me volverían a llamar así, recuérdenlo bien yo soy Kamijou Touma el demonio de la Isla Kanon.

Después de que las clases terminaron los rumores de Touma se propagaron con rapidez por toda la escuela y fuera de la escuela.

-Nii-san espera –dijo Touya mientras corría detrás de Touma.

-¿Qué quieres Touya? –pregunto Touma

-¿porque hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-porque actuaste así, porque espantaste a nuestros compañeros.

-lo hice para que dejaran de molestar, nunca eh sido de la gente que le gusta relacionarse –dijo Touma mientras seguía caminando en dirección a su hogar.

Mientras caminaban un grupo de chicas paso por el lado de los hermanos, lo raro es que todas tenían una extraña forma de estrellas en los ojos.

-tengo que admitirlo…Touma está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo una chica de largo cabello rubio, grandes pechos que veía todo a través de los ojos de las chicas que controlaba.

-mi querido príncipe, ahora que has regresado sin duda alguna te tendré para mi sola y no dejare que Seria-chan se interponga -decía la chica mientras reía.

* * *

**-Santuario-**

-¡maldición! –en el santuario Elisabeth destruía todo lo que se ponía en su paso mientras entrenaba.

-pasa algo Elisabeth de Oficuos –pregunto el patriarca Shion.

-¡estoy enfadada por algo pero no sé porque! –exclamo mientras rompía un pilar -¡siento como si alguien tratara de robarme algo que es mioooo!-

-(Porque será que presiento que esto es cosa de Touma) –pensó Shion.

* * *

Continuara

* * *

[Leo y Capricornio]

**-Inframundo –Castillo de verano de la familia Gremory-**

En el inframundo más específicamente en el patio del castillo Gremory podemos ver a dos santos de oro entrenando.

-¡vamos Kodaka tu velocidad esta decayendo! –exclamo el santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei.

-¡Issei-san no es justo, sabes muy bien que mi velocidad no se compara a la tuya! –exclamo el santo de capricornio Hasegawa Kodaka.

-¡deja de quejarte y entrena más duro! _**[Lightning Plasma] **__(Plasma Relámpago)._

Mientras tanto las esposas de Issei y las amigas de Kodaka conversaban.

-a Kodaka se le dificulta ver los movimientos de Hyoudou-san –exclamo una rubia de grandes pechos y con una vincha con forma de mariposa azul.

-no por nada Ise está entre los santos mas rápidos de esta generación, solo Aldebaran-san que en paz descanse podía superarlo –exclamo una pelirroja.

-aun así An-chan será más fuerte –exclamo una niña rubia vestida con un traje gotic lolita y con un lente de contacto especial que asía que su ojos fuera de color rojo.

-aun así mi hermano no perderá –exclamo una chica de cabello castaño con una figura moderada.

Se trataban de Rías Hyoudou, Sena Kashiwazaki, Hasegawa Kobato y Hyoudou Hissei.

-Rías es hora de que Ise-kun valla a la reunión con los Mauos –exclamo cierta morena de gran figura y Reina de Rías Akeno Hyoudou.

-nosotros también tenemos que volver "Carne" –exclamo otra morena y "amiga" de Sena Yozora Mikazuki.

-¡No me digas así! –exclamo Molesta Sena.

-¡hermano es hora de la reunión! –exclamo Hissei buscando la atención del santo de Leo.

-_**[Slide Roar] **__(Rugido Deslizante) –_Ise dio un gran rugido contra Kodaka.

-_**[Excaliburn] –**_Por su parte Kodaka contrarresto la técnica de Issei con su Excaliburn.

BAAAM

Ambos ataques se contrarrestaron levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, cuando este se asentó se podía ver a los dos santos parados sin ningún rasguño.

-mejoras Kodaka, pudo decir que El Cid podría estar orgulloso del nivel de tu Excaliburn

-no…aun me falta mucho para que mi Excaliburn sea tan fuerte como la de mi predecesor.

-Ise-chin es hora de la reunión –la que se acerco a los santos era una chica de cabello negro con orejas de gato y dos colas vistiendo un atrevido Kimono que no ocultaba bien sus pechos, se trataba de Kuroka Hyoudou.

-Aniki es tiempo de regresar –acompañando a la morena estaba una chica vestida con el uniforme masculino típico de los sirvientes, era otra de las amigas de Kodaka Yukimura Kusunoki

-¿ya? ¿Qué no era a las 3 de la tarde?.

-son las tres –Informo Kuroka.

-valla, el tiempo se pasa volando, dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí por hoy Kodaka.

-¡si maestro Issei!

-deberías de dejar de llamarme maestro, después de todo ya eres un santo de oro.

-puedo serlo, pero eso no quiere decir que falte el respeto a la persona que me entreno.

-bueno si tu lo dices, Kuroka donde está el resto.

-Shirone fue al territorio de los Youkai, Irina-chin, Xenovia y Asia-chan fueron a hablar con Michael, Ross esta en Asgard resolviendo algunos asuntos con el viejo verde de Odín, Ravel nos vera en la sala de reunión y Le Fay está con su hermano y Valí.

-ya veo, entonces acabemos con esta reunión, de aquí tengo que ir al santuario ya que Shion me necesita para algo –dijo Issei quitándose la armadura de leo y guardándola en su caja.

-maestro tu también, Shion-san me pido que fuera al santuario lo más pronto posible –Dijo Kodaka guardando también su armadura.

-¿acaso ocurrió algo? –Pregunto Rías.

-otra ves partirás Kodaka –dijeron molestas Yozora y Sena.

-tal vez… solo tal vez tenga que ver con la misión que le dieron a Touma –Dijo Ise ganándose la atención de todos.

-creo que Shion-san dijo que Touma-san iría a esa ciudad como era que se llamaba… ¡a si! Ciudad academia ¿no?

-Shion me dijo que es posible que haiga espectros escondidos en esa ciudad –dijo Issei, cosa que a las chicas no les gusto recordar.

-Ise… -Dijo Rías.

-no te preocupes Rías, ahora soy más fuerte…no volverá a pasar lo mismo que cuando me enfrente a Radamantys en el Lost Canvas.

Las chicas tenían un fuerte Trauma con ese momento, por poco perdían de nuevo a Issei.

-¿pero que será lo que quiere Shion-san? –Pregunto Kodaka.

Algo Grande estaba por suceder

* * *

Muy bien chicos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como verán eh actualizado esta historia muy seguido por dos razones

La primera es porque estaba más inspirado y los capítulos salieron naturalmente.

Es porque mi público de otros fic me están preguntando cuando saldrán los siguientes capitos, al punto donde los escucho azotar mi puerta con tronco…esperen un minuto ¡Arrojen el alquitrán caliente, bueno después de este breve corte les diré que los siguientes capítulos se tardaran un poco más, espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews chao.


	4. Entrar a Judgment

-!arde Cosmos! **-**persona hablando

**(**que increíble poder) persona pensando

_**[Galaxian Explosión]**_técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática

* * *

**-_Ciudad Academia –Cierto Instituto-_**

Ya avía pasado una semana desde que Touma el santo de Géminis se infiltro en ciudad academia para buscar algún indicio sobre los santos desparecidos.

-¡Maldición! –exclamo Touma pateando la baranda de la azotea de la escuela doblándola por el impacto –de no ser por esos molestos de Anti-Skill y Judgment podría investigar mejor los alrededores, cada vez que estoy investigando o uno o los dos aparecen y tengo que escapar para no levantar sospechas.

Como lo decía Touma, todas las noches que salía para buscar leves rastros de Cosmos ya sea de los santos desaparecidos o los espectros era sorprendido por algún miembro de Anti-Skill o Judgment.

-no habrá una forma para que no molesten? –preguntaba Touma a nadie en especifico.

-Nii-san.

-Touya ¿Qué pasa? –exclamo un Touma un poco más calmado.

-las clases están por comenzar y Komoe-sense se enojara si no apareces.

-ya voy ya voy (tengo que encontrar el método de que la seguridad de la academia no me moleste) –pensó Touma mientras seguía a su hermano para recibir sus clases.

* * *

**_Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi_**

**_Instrumental_**

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

**_(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru_**

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

**_yobisobieru, sadame no bon_**

podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

**_(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka_**

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

**_motome sagase_**

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

**_makoto no michi_**

podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

**_Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru_**

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

**_Seinaru kurosu matoi_**

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

**_Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete_**

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su **[**_**Lightning Plasma]**_a Kodaka usando su _**[Excaliburn]**_al santo de escorpión utilizando su _**[Scarlet Needle]**_ y al santo de acuario lanzando su **[**_**Diamond Dust]**_

**_Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu_**

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su **_[Galaxian Explosión]_**

**_Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe_**

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

**_Forever Seinto Seiya!_**

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

**_Fin del Intro._**

* * *

_**-Calles de Ciudad Academia-**_

El horario de clases avía terminado y Touma vagaba por las calles de ciudad academia.

-(aprovechare para investigar lo mas que pueda) –Pensó Touma mientras caminaba por las calles, si bien tenía que retirase cuando un miembro de Anti-Skill aparecía ahora no tenia que preocuparse ya que todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de toque de queda.

-¡Oye tu! –exclamo una vos.

-esta maldita mala suerte mía –exclamo Touma dándose un face palm al reconocer el dueño de la vos.

-¡enfréntate a mí! –no se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que la tercera Esper nivel 5 de ciudad academia Misaka Mikoto.

-biri biri estoy ocupado ahora ve a molestar a alguien más –exclamo Touma sin prestarle atención a la castaña.

-¡No me llames así! –exclamo molesta rodándose con electricidad causando un corto circuito en los aparatos cercanos.

-¡genial simple mente genial! ¡me acabas de quemar el teléfono! –exclamo Touma molesto arrojando su ya quemado teléfono.

-¡Pelea con migo!.

-¡Por milésima ves no! además no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño –exclamo Touma.

-solo eres un cobarde que no quiere pelar.

La paciencia de Touma se agotaba, esta niña estaba sacándolo de quicio pero de no tener un fuerte sentido de de "Caballerosidad" hace mucho la hubiera mandado a bolar de una sola patada en el trasero.

-lo que tu digas…tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

ZASS

Una descarga eléctrica se dirigió asía Touma pero este simplemente la destruyo con su Imagine Breaker.

-me estas colmando la paciencia…mira te lo diré por última vez ¡No peleare contigo así que deja de fastidiar!.

-seguiré insistiendo hasta que peles conmigo –dijo desidia la castaña.

-ahh ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –se preguntaba Touma.

-vas a pelar conmigo te guste o no.

-(cada vez que escucho tu vos fastidiosa lucho para no enterrarte la cabeza 5 metros bajo tierra) –pensó molesto Touma -¡Mira qué es eso por haya!

-Donde –Misaka volteo –oye no hay nada….!vuelve aquí cobarde! –exclamo al ver que el pelos de punta despareció.

* * *

_**-Parque-**_

-¿Cómo pudo caer en algo así? –se pregunto Touma, el no esperaba que eso funcionara, o esa chica era muy inocente….o muy tonta.

En estos momentos Touma estaba sentado en una banca con los brazos extendidos y echando la cabeza asía atrás.

-muchas cosas cambiaron en estos meses –Dijo Touma recordando, hace no mucho un año atrás todavía estaba viviendo "Felizmente" con su maestro en la Isla Kanon.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo Maestro? –se pregunto Touma cuando de repente unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto la vos femenina de forma juguetona.

-no sé quién eres pero no estoy de humor –Dijo Touma fastidiado, primero esa mocosa eléctrica y ahora ¿Qué?

-buuu y yo que pensé que sería una mágica reunión con mi príncipe

-¿príncipe?... ¿Espera eres? –dijo Touma sorprendiéndose y quitando las manos para voltear y ver a una hermosa rubia con ojos en forma de estrella -¡Misaki! –exclamo contento Touma.

-¡Touma-chan! –amos se abrazaron, dos viejos amigos rencontrándose.

-¡que feliz estoy de verte! –dijo Touma cargando a la rubia mientras giraban.

-¡To-Touma-chan bájame! –dijo algo apenada pero muy contenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí en ciudad academia? –pregunto Touma.

-¿acaso no lo sabes? –pregunto algo confundida Misaki.

-¿saber qué?.

-un mes después de que desaparecieras ingrese a esta ciudad para desarrollar mi poder.

-¡tienes un poder!

-si estas ante la quinta nivel 5 de ciudad academia –dijo con orgullo la rubia –eh ¡qué pasa con esa expresión! –exclamo Misaki al ver como Touma tenía una expresión extraña.

-no…me sorprendió y todo pero…tengo a la número tres de ustedes fastidiando como una mosca.

* * *

Por otro lado

-Achuu –quien estará hablando de mi…y porque siento que me están insultando.

* * *

-¿Misaka-san?.

-¿la conoces?

-si, estudiamos en la misma secundaria ¡espera porque otra vez esa expresión! –dijo ella asiendo una cara graciosa.

-¿secundaria? Dos cosas, primero ¿!como puedes ser una estudiante de secundaria si tenemos la misma edad!? Y dos ¿!esa estantería no es de una chica de secundaria!? –exclamo Touma señalando los senos de la rubia.

-¡Touma-chan pervertido! –dijo la chica cubriéndose fallidamente con sus manos sus pechos de gran tamaño.

* * *

_**-Santuario-**_

-Shi-Shion-sama que pasa con Elisabeth-san –dijeron asustados los aspirantes a Santos.

-no lo sé…pero mejor no se metan en su camino a no ser que quieran pasar los siguientes meses con todos los huesos del cuerpo roto –dijo el patriarca al ver como cierta santa femenina destruía todo a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

Mientras tanto ese par de amigos de la infancia recuraban viejas anécdotas y historias.

-¡entonces estuviste estos 6 años viviendo cerca de un volcán activo! –dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-mi maestro fue algo estricto…pero lo hiso con un buen propósito.

-¿cual?

-¿Eh?...bu-bueno…di-dime cuál es tu poder –dijo Touma cambiando el tema.

-¿mi habilidad?

-si, qué clase de habilidad tienes

-mi habilidad se llama Mental Out es una habilidad muy poderosa que afecta la mente humana, incluyendo la lectura de la memoria de otras personas, telepatía, el cambio de la personalidad de una persona por medio del lavado de cerebro, la eliminación de memoria, la amplificación de la voluntad, infundir ilusiones, y trasplante de emociones –dijo Misaki danto una breve introducción a su poder.

-…sin ofender Misaki…pero esa habilidad me repugna –dijo Touma con leve tono de molestia, por lo que le conto el patriarca Shion una vez a su maestro Deuteros se le utilizo una habilidad parecida para matar al anterior patriarca, esa técnica fue llamada [_**Genrōmaōken**__**] **__(Satán imperial) _y fue utilizada por el hermano de su maestro Asporos.

-¿acaso…algo paso con algún tele pata? –pregunto Misaki notando como Touma apretaba los puños enfadado.

-…no es nada…solo cosas que quiero olvidar y dime ¿Cómo es posible que estés en una escuela secundaria?

-eh? Bu-bueno…

Las horas pasaron y empezaba a anochecer.

-tengo que irme Touma-chan, la líder de los dormitorios es muy aterradora cuando se molesta.

-¿tanto como para arrojarte a lava debido a que no seguiste las pautas que dicto? –dijo de modo sarcástico Touma.

-no para tanto…tal vez –dijo Misaki recordando como varias veces la líder de dormitorio giro el cuello de la amiga de Misaka.

-pero sí que es molesto, no puedes estar hasta muy tarde en la noche porque los de Anti-Skill o Judgment te arrestan –dijo Touma fastidiado.

-es su trabajo, ellos se encargan de mantenernos seguros, solo los miembros de esos dos equipos de seguridad tienen el derecho de estar patrullando hasta muy tarde.

-solo esos dos? –dijo Touma pensativo.

-¡bueno nos veremos después Touma-chan!

-nos vemos Misaki.

La rubia se alejo dejando a Touma pensativo.

-parase que no debí preocuparme por ellas…puede que las allá hecho sentir triste pero las compensare –dijo Touma con una expresión serena -…pero creo que ya encontré el método de librarme de mis problemas –entonces la expresión de Touma cambio a una más siniestra.

* * *

_**-Instituto-**_

Touma estaba recibiendo sus típicas clases, debido a su entrenamiento pudo leer y memorizar los libros con solo leerlos una vez.

-(que estas clases aburridas terminen de una vez, tengo que hablar con esa mujer) –pensó Touma.

Pero tuvo que esperar media hora más para terminar las clases y poder tener un tiempo libre.

-bien –dijo Touma parándose de su asiento.

-¿Nii-san adónde vas? –pregunto Touya.

-tengo ciertas cosas que hablar con Yomikawa-sensei.

-¿con Yomikawa-sensei?

-si…después de clases vallamos a comer por ahí –dijo Touma, el trataba de reponer los años que no estuvo con su hermano.

-bien, podrían venir también Tsuchimikado y Aogami –dijo Touya, el quería que su hermano socializara mas con sus compañeros de clases.

-si ellos pagan su comida si –dijo Touma saliendo del salón.

-porque nos incluiste Touya-Nya –dijo el rubio.

-no es por ofender pero tu hermano da miedo –dijo el peli celeste.

-Nii-san no es mala persona, solo quiero que socialice mas con nosotros.

El rubio y el peli celeste tenían sus dudas.

-tu hermano no es más que un amargado y brabucón –dijo otra chica.

-Fukiyose-san no sea mala…Nii-san solo no le gusta socializar mucho.

-además que te puso en tu lugar Fukiyose, pensar que el muro de acero Fukiyose fuera fácilmente vencidoooo –exclamo el rubio para recibir una patada en las pelotas.

-¡a mí nadie me puso en su lugar! ¡Touya dile a tu hermano que se cuide porque me vengare por lo del la semana pasada!

-pagaría por ver como Kami-yan somete a Fukiyose –dijo el peli celesta antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe de el muro de hierro Fukiyose.

-¡cállate Aogami!

* * *

Mientras tanto Touma estaba frente a la sala de profesores esperando a cierta profesora tetona.

-si se tarda esa mujer.

-Kamijou-chan necesitas algo –dijo su profesora Komoe que salía del salón.

-necesito hablar algo con Yomikawa-sensei.

-Youmikawa-chan está en una junta por lo cual no volverá hasta después de que acaben las clases.

-…está bien, si la ve dígala que quiero hablar con ella –dijo Touma marchándose a su salón.

* * *

El horario de clases termino y Touma su hermano y dos colados mas se dirigían a un restaurante familiar.

-¿cónsones algún restaurante? No eh salido mucho desde que llegue a ciudad academia.

-conocemos un muy buen restaurante aquí cerca –dijo Touya.

-vamos pues, que conste que ustedes pagaran su comida –dijo Touma dirigiendo su mirada a esos dos.

-no te preocupes Kami-yan nosotros pagaremos nuestra comida –dijo Aogami.

-yo solo tomare un café, en case me esperan los deliciosos almuerzos de mi adorada hermana –dijo Tsuchimikado.

-Tsuchimikado eres un siscon –exclamo el peli azul.

-¡por lo menos no tengo múltiples complejos como por las maids trajes escolares y demás! –respondió el rubio.

Esos dos continuaban discutiendo y los peatones los veían de forma extraña.

-sigue caminando no los conocemos –dijo Touma aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

-e-espera Nii-san –Touya lo seguía a paso rápido y sin querer dejaron a esos dos atrás.

-que dices tú Touya-Nya verdad que amar a tu hermana está bien ¿Eh? Touya-Nya Kami-yan

FIUUU (esas brisas que pasan cuando dejan a alguien solo y abandonado)

-¡Nos dejaron atrás! –Gritaron los dos.

* * *

-Nii-san no fue descortés dejarlos –dijo Touya dándose cuenta que sus dos amigos quedaron a la deriva.

-empiezo a pensar que no deberías juntarte con ellos, dime donde es el restaurante.

-justo aquí en la esquina ese con el cartel.

-"Josep" (porque tengo un mal presentimiento) –pensó Touma al leer el cartel.

Ambos hermanos entraron, pidieron una mesa y ojearon el menú.

-que van a ordenar –pregunto la camarera.

-yo el menú numero 4 –dijo Touma.

-yo el 8 –dijo Touya.

-una hamburguesa mediana con papas gaseosa incluida y un plato de carne con guarnición enterado, ya se los traigo –dijo la camarera llevándose los menús.

-dime como te hiciste amigo de esos dos? –pregunto Touma.

-son algo extraños eso no lo niego…pero son buenas personas me ayudaron cuando me intimidan

-te intimidaban.

-si, aquí los que son de un nivel más alto que tú te menosprecian.

-conoces a alguno de los que te intimidaban que quiero darles una pequeña charla –dijo Touma con un aura tan negra que asustaría al mismo diablo.

-n-no tienes que hacerlo… Tsuchimikado y Aogami así cómos todos los de la clase son muy buenas personas.

-…eso parece, pero la chica de la vez pasada me parece molesta.

-Fukiyose-san…bueno ella es algo extracta pero no es mala persona.

-lo que tu digas.

-aquí están sus pedidos –la camarera volvió trayendo los pedidos.

-bueno Itadakimasu –dijo Touma y Touya para empezar a comer.

* * *

-estuvo realmente delicioso, tendré que venir a este restaurante más seguido –dijo Touma tomando un poco de café.

-es un buen restaurante, por lo general vengo con los demás –Touya tomaba una gaseosa.

Pero como es debido Touma no podrá tener ni un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Tu! –dijo una vos al lado de Touma.

-parece que ya no podre venir nunca más a este restaurante –dijo Touma con una expresión de molestia absoluta.

-t-tu eres –dijo Touya completamente asombrado.

-como te atreves a engañarme con un truco tan tonto –dijo Misaka completamente furiosa.

-tonta tu por creértelo, si me perdonas estoy pasando un tiempo de caridad con mi hermano así que podrías hacerme el favor de largarte.

-tu hermano? –pregunto Misaka viendo al otro chico y se sorprendió por lo idénticos que eran, salvo que el tenia el cabello marrón y la piel normal de una persona japonesa.

-Tú eres Misaka Mikoto-san la 3ra esper nivel 5 de ciudad academia –dijo Touya asombrado.

-un gusto –dijo saludando normalmente -¡tu pelea conmigo! –dijo Misaka viendo a Touma.

-me niego –respondió rotundamente.

-pelea conmigo –dijo ella más molesta liberando una pequeña descarga.

-Nii-san que está pasando –pregunto Touya muy confundido.

-tch está bien, peleare contigo pero si gano no volverás a molestar –dijo Touma levantándose de la mesa dejando una módica propina –Touya nos vemos mañana en clase.

-e-espera yo también voy –exclamo Touya recogiendo sus cosas.

-te enseñare una lección –dijo Misaka.

-(yo te enseñare una lección, utilizare el 5% de mi Cosmos para enseñarle que tan débil es) –pensó Touma, así los tres salieron en dirección a alguna parte.

El trió no se dio cuenta que un grupo los escucho.

-ehi Mugino no era esa la número 3 –Dijo una chica de cabello corto y castaño.

-algo grande pasa Mugi –dijo una chica extranjera rubia.

-los problemas de la número tres no son mi problema con un demonio –dijo una chica de largo cabello castaño que llegaba a la cintura.

-pero había algo extraño en ese chico, no tenía un campo AIM alrededor del…además que sentí otra energía extraña en el –dijo otra chica de cabello negro hasta el cuello.

Era el grupo conocido como ITEM al parecer se encontraban comiendo ahí por casualidad.

-vamos Mugino veamos que súper pasa –dijo Kinuhata

-vamos Mugi, siento que algo grande va a pasar –dijo Frenda.

-¡dejen el fastidio! –exclamo enojada Mugino.

-Mugino…creo que debemos ir –dijo Takitsubo.

-tú también…son una molestia –con todo dicho el Grupo de ITEM siguió al trió muy de cerca sin ser detectado.

* * *

_**-Orillas del Rio-**_

Touma y Misaka estaban frente a frente, la batalla entre un nivel 5 contra un nivel 0 estaba por comenzar.

-ahora no podrás escapar –dijo Misaka.

-no lo veo necesario, es más te daré ventaja solo utilizare mi mano derecha y si logras acertar un golpe tu ganas –dijo Touma –(…que extraño ciento a 4…no 5 Espers cerca, ¿acaso nos están vigilando?)

-Nii-san estas seguro de querer pelar, ella es una nivel 5 y tu solo un nivel 0 no podrás ganar –dijo Touya preocupado.

-no te preocupes no me lograra hacer nada –dijo Touma divertido.

-pareces muy seguro –dijo Misaka molesta.

-ven… las damas primero –dijo Touma de manera burlona mientras le asía señas para que comenzara.

-¡maldito! –exclamo Misaka enojada lanzando un potente rayo contra Touma.

-¡Nii-san!

-(por Atena pero que lento va es rayo, podría destruirlo usando solo mi meñique) –pensó Touma y antes de que el rayo impactara levanto su mano derecha y negó el ataque –(ese poder es interesante, no podre negar cosmos pero puedo parar estos tontos ataques)

-¡otra vez eso! -¿Qué demonios es esa mano? –dijo Misaka, otra vez su mano negó su poder.

-vamos que esperas sigue atacando, te daré minutos de ventaja en los cual no me moveré –Dijo Touma de manera burlona.

-¡maldito! –Misaka lanzo rayo tras rayo pero todos eran negados por Touma.

Touya miraba asombrado como es que su hermano no sudaba ni una sola gota estando frente a uno de los nivel 5 de ciudad academia.

* * *

Mientras el Grupo de ITEM observaba la pela desde el puente.

-jajajaja ese chico está poniendo en vergüenza a la número 3 –dijo Frenda muerta de la risa.

-la mano de ese chico…parece negar los campos AIM –dijo Takitsubo –es por eso que no siento campos AIM de su persona.

-pero no es súper extraño, ese chico parece leer a la perfección donde darán los ataques de la número 3 y los destruye –dijo Kinuhata.

-…- Mugino no dijo nada pero tenía una expresión extraña.

-ghee creo que su interruptor homicida se activo –dijo Kinuhata alejándose un poco, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-quiero matarlo –dijo Mugino con una expresión de locura.

* * *

En ese momento Touma sintió un escalofrió.

-(¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió como cuando iba a la ciudad cercana y las chicas coqueteaban conmigo y después aparecía Elisabeth queriéndome matar) –Pensó Touma teniendo un mal recuerdo.

-Hah hah–Misaka tenía la respiración agitada, utilizo muchos ataques pero ninguno dio.

-bueno te rindes ya –dijo Touma.

-¡N-nunca! Ahora veras _**[Iron Sand Sword] **_–utilizando el electromagnetismo Misaka hiso vibrar la arena de hierro creando dos espadas negras.

-oh ahora sacas una espada, ya no utilizaras tus rallos biri biri –dijo Touma burlándose.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! –Misaka se lanzo contra Touma.

Este puso sus manos en los bolsillos y fácilmente esquivo todos los ataques.

-¡Deja de moverte! –Todos los ataques de Misaka eran fácilmente esquivados por Touma

-ya podemos parar, esto empieza a aburrirme.

-¡PELEA! –Misaka tomo distancia y creo varios látigos que atacarían a Touma en todas las direcciones -¡Te tengo!

-¡Nii-san!

* * *

-Ese chico esta muerto –dijo Mugino.

* * *

-bien hora de soltarse un poco –Touma se envolvió en Cosmos lo suficiente para ser imperceptible -¡GRAAAAAAA! –Touma golpeo el suelo creando una gran nueve de polvo destruyendo los látigos en el proceso.

-e-¡esto tiene que ser una broma! –exclamo sorprendida Misaka.

-ya te diste cuenta, no podrás hacerme nada –exclamo Touma, cuando la nube de polvo se disipo Touma estaba intacto.

Misaka retrocedió un poco, como era posible que con todo lo que avía hecho no pareció afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

-ya estas asustada paremos aquí quieres –dijo Touma.

-¡NO ME JODASSSSSSSS! –segada por la frustración y el enojo Misaka libero un potente rayo que se dirigía a Touma, lo suficientemente fuerte para matar –NO ¡MUEVETE DE AHÍ!

-¡NII-SAN!

-je

* * *

-esto ya no es súper, la número tres lo quiere matar –dijo Kinuhata cubriéndolas con una barrera de nitrógeno.

Al pasar el efecto del ataque todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión, Mugino tenía una expresión de éxtasis mientras miraba al pelo de punta.

-el es mi presa, yo misma lo matare –dijo Mugino con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

* * *

Misaka y Touya estaban en shock, lo que tenían de frente no tenia explicación.

-co-como? –se pregunto Misaka, ahí frente a ella Touma estaba levemente chamuscado pero intacto.

-ahhh ese fue un buen choque para despertar el cuerpo –dijo Touma estirándose –bien tu ganas lograste darme así que la pelea termino –dijo Touma caminando de regreso donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas esto no es –Misaka no dijo nada mas al ver como Touma lo veía con unos ojos tan gélidos que sintió como todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo a esconderse a la falda de su mama.

-nos veremos en otra ocasión Misaka Mikoto –dijo Touma yéndose junto a un muy confundido Touya.

-…Baka –dijo Misaka con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

* * *

-ese chico es súper fuerte, sobrevivir a un ataque así sin ningún rasguño –dijo Kinuhata.

-Mugi a lo mejor será un nuevo nivel 5 el octavo –dijo Frenda.

-no lo creo –dijo Takitsubo ganándose la atención de las otras 3 –de ser un nivel 5 tendría un campo AIM…pero lo que el uso es algo que nunca eh visto.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunto Mugino.

-en el momento que golpeo el suelo…es como si una extraña fuerza lo cubriera.

Los miembros de ITEM se preguntaban que era ese chico, en especial su líder que repentinamente tubo un interés en el.

-yo misma lo matare –dijo Mugino mientras se relamía.

* * *

-¿!Co-como hiciste eso Nii-san!? ¡ese rayo era lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una persona! –Dijo Touya.

-enserio? Solo lo sentí como un leve choque, aunque ahora que lo dices siento mi cuerpo un poco entumido.

-¿!un leve entumecimiento!? (¿Qué demonios es Nii-san?) –pensó Touya.

-bueno yo tengo algo de sueño por lo cual me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana.

-si…mañana –Touya se despidió y ambos tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

_**-Edificio Sin Ventanas-**_

Dentro del edificio sin ventanas, en una especie de incubadora llena de un liquido rojo y conectada por muchos cables se encuentra flotando una persona, parece un adulto, pero también un niño; como un hombre, pero también como una mujer; como un santo, pero también como un criminal.

-veo que los denominados santos son algo sorprendentes –dijo el hombre conocido como Aleister Crowley a pesar que no pareciera mover los labios.

-no subestimes a los santos Aleister tus espers no son comparables a ellos, ni siquiera tus nivel 5 –apareciendo en la sala un hombre no mayor a 24 o 25 años apareció, tenía el cabello rubio y vestía con una singular armadura de color negro.

-se que los espers no son rivales para los santos mi querido amigo Tokusa de Hanuman –dijo Aleister, frente a él se encontraba uno de los espectros sobrevivientes de la guerra santa.

-se que tienes un plan secreto, por alguna razón estudias las Clot de los santos que los demás espectros asesinaron.

-busco entender mejor esas armaduras y el poder que tu llamas cosmos, además como pago prometí ayudarte a romper el sello y traer a tu señor de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

-espero que cumplas con tu promesa Aleister –así el hombre dejo la sala.

-prometo cumplirla querido amigo.

* * *

Esa noche Misaki tuvo otro sueño que la atormentaba.

-no…por favor no te vayas –Decía Misaki liberando llorando en sueños.

* * *

_**-Dentro Del Sueño De Misaki-**_

En el sueño de Misaki todo estaba diferente, las sombras que cubrían ciudad academia desparecieron, las llamas fueron apagadas y los heridos salvados…pero.

-no…no puede ser –decía Misaki, lo que veía frente a sus ojos era algo que no desearía ver ni en sus peores pesadillas.

Frente a ella se encontraban 4 caballeros dorados rodeando a dos personas.

-…- decía una de las personas, se trataba de Touya, el vestía lo que parecía una armadura negra que estaba destrozada y cargaba a alguien.

-…- dijo la otra persona, era Touma, el llevaba puesto una armadura idéntica a la de Touya solo que de color dorada, también estaba destrozada pero con un gran agujero en el pecho por el cual salía mucha sangre.

-no Touma –decía Misaki, ella quería gritar y correr a su lado pero sus piernas no se movían y su vos no salía.

-…- decía Touya, ella no lograba escuchar que decía pero sus lagrimas demostraban gran pesar mientras trataba de sacudir a su hermano.

-…- Touma parecía decir algo, pero de momento sonrió antes de serrar sus ojos para siempre.

-…- -¡…!- –Touya sacudía a Touma pero este no reaccionaba.

-¡Toumaaaaa! –grito Misaki.

* * *

-¡Touma! –Misaki se levanto, ella estaba llorando –gracias…dios…fue solo un sueño –decía mientras se abrazaba ella misma tratando de olvidar ese terrible sueño.

* * *

_**-Instituto-**_

Era el día siguiente y antes de empezar las clases Touma se dirigió rápidamente al salón de maestros.

-Yomikawa-sensei ¿esta? –pregunto Touma asomándose por la puerta.

-oh Kamijou-kun Komoe me dijo que necesitabas algo de mi ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo con ánimo la profesora.

-usted es un miembro de Anti-Skill ¿No?

-así es.

-me gustaría pedirle que me ayude a unirme a Judgment –dijo Touma cosa que genero una extraña razón en su maestra y en una maestra diminuta que escucho lo que dijo.

-¿Quieres unirte a Judgment? ¿tu? –dijo Yomikawa incrédula.

-¡en que estas pensando Kamijou-chan! –dijo Komoe apareciendo en escena.

-sensei… ¿Estaba aquí? No la note –dijo Touma.

-¡porque quieres unirte a Judgment! ¡es un trabajo peligroso! –dijo la pequeña maestra preocupada.

-lo que dice Komoe es cierto Kamijou-kun, ser un miembro de Judgment no es sencillo

-se que no es sencillo, eh escuchado que amenudeo enfrentan situaciones extremas que en el peor de los casos puede conducir a la muerte…pero por eso mismo no puedo dejar pasar injusticias –dio Touma decidido, pese a todo el mal que sufrió de niño, pese no haber podido salvar a su maestro Deuteros el seguiría adelante y ayudaría a las personas cuando lo necesitaran…aunque la mayor parte de quiere unirse es para poder continuar con su misión en el santuario.

-Kamijou-chan… -

-bien está decidido, veo determinación en tus ojos, hablare para que te acepten pero primero tendrás que pasar los 3 meses de capacitación.

-¡tres meses! No hay alguna forma de que sea menos –dijo Touma.

-no que yo sepa…espera creo que hay una forma, después de clases ven aquí y juntos iremos a la central de Judgment.

-está bien –Touma salió del salón junto con su maestra.

-Kamijou-chan estas seguro de esto.

-no tiene de que preocuparse Sensei.

* * *

Las clases acabaron y Touma esperaba frente al salón de maestros.

-estás listo Kamijou-kun.

-naci listo.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el auto de Yomikawa para dirigirse a la central donde se llevaban a cabo la formación para Judgment en el distrito 2.

-dime Kamijou-kun alguna razón para querer unirte a Judgment.

-a decir verdad no, solo que nunca me gusto ver a gente que cometa injusticia utilizando su poder y Judgment era el lugar donde podría ayudar…era eso o unirme a Skill-Out.

-eso ya es estar en la otra cara de la moneda Kamijou-kun, Skill-Out son un grupo de terrorista dentro de ciudad academia.

-eh oído de ellos, no apruebo sus acciones…pero lo hacen por la opresión que tienen todos los nivel 0 –dijo Touma, a el no le importaba ya que tenía más poder que un nivel 5 pero eso no quiere decir que vea a los demás con superioridad.

* * *

-es un gran edificio –dijo Touma viendo el edificio de 20 pisos que es la central.

-yo aun me pregunto porque tiene tantos pisos –dijo Yomikawa que estaba al lado de Touma –ven sígueme.

Touma la siguió dentro, adentro avía una gran recepción y varias secretarías trabajando.

-espérame aquí un momento –dijo Yomikawa.

Touma espero por 10 minutos hasta que su sensei regresara.

-bien hay una forma para que formes parte de Judgment en solo 3 semanas.

-eso me gusta más –dijo Touma.

-pero tendrás que pasar por un entrenamiento infernal, todos los que lo han hecho abandonaron a primer día.

-(ja débiles) no se preocupe Yomikawa-sensei, yo lo pasare.

-está bien, mañana por la mañana te recogeré para traerte, alista solo lo que sea necesario.

-entendido.

Ambos se fueron de la central.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yomikawa recogió a Touma para llevarlo a la central de Judgment.

-te deseo suerte Kamijou-kun –dijo Yomikawa desde el coche.

-(suerte no tengo) gracias sensei.

Touma ingreso a la central donde una persona le informo donde debía ir.

-con que aquí ¿Eh? –dijo Touma, frente a el avía un gran campo donde al parecer todos los reclutas entrenaban.

-así que tu eres el mocoso al que debo hacer llorar –dijo una vos detrás de Touma

Al voltear Touma vio a una mujer de no más de 20 o quizás 25 años con cabello blanco corto.

-y supongo que tu serás la sádica que será mi entrenadora –dijo Touma de forma desafiante.

-oh agallas, el primer día todos la tienen pero la pierden con facilidad.

-veamos si logras quitármelas, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Tsukino Mi y seré tu pesadilla por los próximos días.

-eso lo veremos –Dijo Touma desafiante.

El entrenamiento de Touma para formar parte en Judgment comenzó.

* * *

_**-1 Semana Después-**_

-fue un gusto entrenar contigo Tsukino-san –Dijo Touma saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¡maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo rayos lo logro y en tan solo una semana? –exclamo Tsukino, en solo una semana Touma supero todas las pruebas de Tsukino y demostró tener madera para Judgment.

Touma entrego los papeles que le dio Tsukino a mala gana y después de media hora recibió su brazalete de Judgment y la información de la rama a la que serviría.

-vemos me toco estar en la rama 177 está esta en…cerca de hecho iré a darles una visita y conocer a mis "compañeros" –dijo Touma saliendo del cuartel –para no causar problemas tendré que ponerme esto –Touma coloco la banda de Judgment en su brazo derecho.

* * *

_**-Rama 177 de Judgment-**_

TOC TOC

Touma ya avía llegado a lugar asignado y toco la puerta.

-hai espere un momento –dijo una vos detrás de la puerta –si que desea –pregunto una chica de al menos 12 o 13 años con un uniforme marinero azul y extrañamente con flores en el pelo.

-Soy Kamijou Touma soy un nuevo miembro –dijo Touma enseñando su brazalete y mostrándole los papeles a la chica.

-pase pase –dijo la niña amablemente.

Touma vio que la supuesta "Base" era muy parecida a una habitación algo más grande que su cuarto

-tenga –dijo la chica sirviéndole un té a Touma.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Kamijou Touma y el tuyo.

-me llamo Kazari Uiharu un gusto en conocerlo Kamijou-sempai

-igualmente…acaso no hay nadie más? –pregunto Touma esperando encontrar a sus ""compañeros"

-en estos momentos los demás están monitoreando los alrededores, mi trabajo es mas en la parte informática por lo cual me quedo aquí.

-ya veo…

Al parecer ninguno tenía un tema para conversar por lo cual un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación.

BIBP BIBP

Un fax llego y Uiharu fue a recibirlo.

-porque justo ahora –dijo sorprendida Uiharu.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Touma.

-un grupo que estábamos investigando se atrinchero en una fábrica abandonada, pero no hay nadie para enviar –dijo Uiharu.

-yo iré.

-¡No! es muy peligroso que vallas tu solo Sempai, además apenas te nos estas uniendo y –Uiharu se detuvo al sentir la mano de Touma sobre su cabeza.

-no te preocupes, se cuidarme…pero si no quieres preocuparte iré a investigar esperare y cuando otro miembro de nuestro grupo llegue entraremos –dijo Touma.

-e-está bien, esta es el lugar –Uiharu le entrego a Touma con un mapa de la localización de la fabrica.

-bien iré a investigar –Touma salió rápido de la habitación.

-¡e-espere Sempai por lo menos deme su número para localizarlo!

-¡No tengo teléfono! ¡Una malcriada me lo quemo!

-dios

* * *

Touma ya avía llegado al lugar, asiendo uso de su velocidad superior solo tardo unos minutos.

-con que aquí están eh…tendré que disculparme después con Uiharu-san –dijo Touma entrando a la fabrica.

BAANG

Tan pronto entro recibió una lluvia de balas, podría desviarlas pero sería mucho problema por lo cual decidió cubrirse tras un muro.

-¡wow que cálida bienvenida! –exclamo Touma divertido.

-¿!quien eres sabandija!? –grito uno de los atacantes.

-¡tu mama!

BANNG

-¡deja las estupideces! –los atacantes siguieron disparando.

-¡soy de Judgment y vengo a arrestarlos –dijo Touma tras la pared.

-¿!TU solo!? Jajajajaja ¡No nos hagas reír no podrás hacer nada!

-ustedes son lo que no podrán hacer nada –dijo Touma de forma escalofriante.

Si alguien hubiera estado cerca escucharían los gritos de terror y agonía.

* * *

-Uiharu ya regrese –dijeron dos personas, una tenía el cabello corto de color negro con gafas y la otra vestía el uniforme de la escuela Tokiwadai, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo amarrado en dos coletas.

-¡Shirai-san Konori-sempai rápido tienen que ir a este lugar! –dijo Uiharu preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kuroko.

-¡lo que pasa es que como no había nadie un nuevo integrante fue a la posición del grupo que estuvimos siguiendo estos días!

-¿Qué qué? –exclamo sorprendida Konori –¡Uiharu recibimos información que el grupo se reagrupo y está fuertemente armado, nos referimos de por lo menos 50 personas!.

-¿!que!?.

-Konori-sempai tenemos que ir rápido –dijo Shirai.

-llamare a los de Anti-Skill Kuroko notros nos adelantaremos.

-Hai –y usando su habilidad ambas se transportaron.

-que Kamijou-sempai esté bien –rogaba Uiharu.

* * *

-este es el lugar –ambas después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino.

-tenemos que entrar rápido –dijo Kuroko.

Ambas entraron a toda prisa para rescatar a su compañero caído pero al entrar no creían lo que veían.

-oh esas bandas son de Judgment ¿serán de la rama 177? –pregunto Touma.

-q-q-¡que paso aquí! –exclamo Konori, frente a ella todos los delincuentes estaban inconscientes y Touma encima de la pila de cuerpos.

-bueno llegue estos tipos me dispararon y me hice cargo –dijo Touma bajando de la pila de un salto.

-¡tú solo te encargaste de todos ellos! ¡si son por lo menos 50! –dijo Kuroko igual de asombrada.

-en realidad eran 80, además no eran gran cosa –dijo Touma bostezando.

-¿quién eres? –preguntaron ambas.

-soy Kamijou Touma su nuevo compañero, espero llevarnos bien.

Judgment ganaba la ayuda de un santo dorado y Touma tenía la oportunidad de investigar sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

[Leo]

_**-Inframundo Castillo Gremory-**_

Podemos ver a cierto santo de oro peleando con el peor enemigo de la humanidad y de los seres místicos el papeleo.

-ahhh de donde salen tantos papeles –dijo Issei sumamente cansado, ni pelar con el propio Radamantys fue tan cansado.

-hermano estas aquí –asomándose por la puerta apareció una castaña de cabello corto amarrado en una coleta pequeña, su nombre es Hyoudou Hissei la hermana gemela de Issei.

-aquí, dime por favor que no traes mas papeles –dijo Issei en suplica.

-no, solo vine a ver como estabas –dijo ella pasando y poniéndose junto a su hermano.

-gracias a Athena no soportaría mas papeles.

-oye hermano ya casi pasa dos años desde que nos encontramos –dijo Hissei asiendo memorias.

-si, en ese tiempo recién llagaba a Kuo para cumplir con la misión que me encomendó el patriarca Sage…conque dos años ¿eh?

-si además de no ser por ti hubiera muerto así como Asia-san y muchas otras coas mas como que Rías-sempai tendría que casarse con Raiser Phenex

-se podría decir que llegue en buen momento

-En el mejor momento de todos.

Ambos hermanos recordaron cómo fue su primer encuentro

_**Flashback:**_

_En medio de una iglesia abandonada de Kuo una persona atravesó las puertas bástate herida._

_-Gha –Hissei atravesó las puertas de la iglesia muy mal herida._

_-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer pequeña niña –un ángel caído apareció tenía el cabello largo y negro._

_-ma-maldita Reynalle de-devuelve su Sacred Gear a Asia –dijo Hissei parándose a duras penas._

_-¡calla mocosa! –Reynalle dio una fuerte patada contra Hissei mandándola a bolar contra un árbol._

_-¡Hissei/san/chan/Sempai! –exclamaron los demonios Gremory que recién llegaban_

_-parece que tu ama y amigos vinieron a recogerte ¡es una pena que solo encontraran pedazos! –exclamo la caída lanzando una lanza de luz muy potente contra la castaña._

_-¡Hissei! –exclamaron horrorizados sus amigos, no llegarían a tiempo incluso Kiba no lo lograría._

_BAAM_

_En ese momento nadie vio como alguien rescato a Hissei._

_-¿pero qué? –dijo Reynalle al ver que su ataque no impacto contra la castaña._

_-no sé qué está pasando aquí pero parece que llegue a tiempo para salvarla –parado en la punta de un árbol se encontraba una persona vistiendo una armadura dorada con una capa blanca que se ondeaba al viento._

_-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto el caído._

_El guerrero de armadura dorada la ignoro y en un parpadeo apareció frente a los Gremory._

_-ella es tu amiga –pregunto el guerrero dorado._

_-s-si –respondió Rías, ella podía sentir el enorme poder que despedía el guerrero dorado._

_-gracias –dijo Hissei._

_-¡no me ignores basura! –Reynalle lanzo su ataque y este retiro el casco del guerrero._

_Todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión en especial Hissei, aquel guerrero dorado tenía el cabello de color castaño y su rostro…era idéntico al de Hissei._

_-tú eres idéntico a ella –dijo Reynalle._

_-no sé qué está pasando pero puedo ver que planeas matar a estas personas…por lo cual te ganare –Dijo Issei desapareciendo en un parpadeo y reaparecían frente a la caída conectando un fuerte golpe en su estomago._

_-¡GHAAAA! –El golpe fue descomunal, de no ser por la Sacred Gear robada no podría moverse._

_-(es muy rápido) –pensaron los Gremory._

_-in ¡Infeliz! –exclamo Reynalle lanzándose contra el castaño._

_-este es tu fin ser maligno _**[**_**Lightning Plasma]**__ –nadie pudo verlo pero en solo un parpadeo Reynalle recibió más de 1000 golpes a la velocidad de la luz._

_-co-como –dijo Reynalle antes de caer al piso lastimada, ya no tenía cura su cuerpo estaba completamente roto._

_-eres un ser resistente –dijo Issei._

_-espera –una vos lo llamo para que se detuviera –nosotros nos encargaremos –dijo Rías._

_-ok –Issei se aparto y le dio espacio a la pelirroja._

_Después de eso vio como ella acababa con la caído con un extraño poder y solo quedaron dos sortijas que brillaban con una luz verde._

_Después de revivir a una monja que se encontraba en la iglesia abandonada Issei estaba por marcharse cuando fue detenido por la castaña que salvo._

_-es-espera por favor –dijo Hissei, algo dentro de sí le decía que no dejara marchar al castaño._

_-necesita algo de mí –pregunto Issei, su instinto le decía que no se marchara todavía._

_-podrías decirnos quien eres –pregunto la pelirroja._

_-me llamo Issei soy el santo de Leo –respondió el castaño._

_-¿santo de leo? –se preguntaron los Gremory excepto Hissei._

_-Issei…será posible –dijo ella entre lagrimas._

_-le pasa algo, está llorando –dijo Issei al no saber que le pasaba a la castaña._

_-he_

_-¿he?_

_-¡hermano! –Exclamo la castaña lanzándose sobre Issei._

_Ese día sin saberlo dos hermanos que fueron separados al nacer fueron reunidos dando antesala a una historia llena de peleas y constantes momento echi._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-no esperaba encontrarte en ese momento, nuestros padres siempre pensaron que habías muerto en ese incendio –dijo Hissei.

-quien diría que no solo seria raptado por un espectro si no que también seria criado por mi padre Ilias.

-me hubiera gustado conocer a Ilias-san –dijo Hissei.

-el está aquí, mientras estemos en armonía con la naturaleza siempre estaremos juntos.

-Issei-dono –entrando estaba la sirvienta y cuñada de Issei Grafya.

-que sucede Grafya –pregunto Issei.

-traigo mas papeleo –dijo trayendo consigo una carretilla llena de papeles.

-alguien máteme por favor –dijo Issei arto de tanto papeleo.

Así eran los días del santo de leo Hyoudou Issei como líder de la casa Gremory.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, algunos preguntaran porque decidí meter a Touma en Judgment todo tendrá su motivo pronto, que cuando aparecerá Índex pronto, que porque puse a Mugino eso es porque a ella no lo veía como una pareja para Hamazura, más bien la veía como su mula de carga, pero con Touma ella aprenderá humildad de la manera buena o mala.

Sin más que decir me despido chao.


	5. ITEM

-!arde Cosmos! **-**persona hablando

**(**que increíble poder) persona pensando

**_[Galaxian Explosión]_**técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática

* * *

_**-Judgment Rama 177-**_

-un gusto, me llamo Kamijou Touma soy el nuevo integrante del grupo, espero llevarnos bien –dijo Touma de manera amable.

-un gusto –respondieron los miembros.

-Kamijou me gustaría hablar contigo a solas ven un momento –la que llamo a Touma fue la líder de esta rama de Judgment Konori Mii.

-entendido jefa –Touma se paro y ambos entraron a una habitación donde por lo general se hacen conferencias.

Tan pronto entraron los demás miembros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-oye Shirai, ¿es cierto que ese chico se cargo a 80 personas el solo? –pregunto uno chico.

-a decir verdad no estoy segura, cuando Konori-sempai y yo llegamos al lugar el se encontraba encima de una pila de personas lastimadas, no sé si fue el o tubo ayuda.

-lo más seguro es que recibió ayuda, de quien no se pero no es posible que el solo haya podido con todas esas personas, además que los daños que sufrieron fueron algo excesivos muchos de ellos tienen barios huesos fracturados –dijo una chica leyendo el informe que le entrego los de Anti-Skill

-si de verdad lo hiso el solo…este chico es un monstruo "fracturas en brazos y piernas, costillas rotas, dedos dislocados, ¡fractura craneal! –dijo sorprendido uno de los chicos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación.

-¿necesita algo de mi Jefa?.

-me explicarías que paso en la fábrica –dijo Mii, ambos estaban sentados frente a frente.

-no paso mucho, entre me dispararon y espere a que se les acabaran las balas para después salir y golpearlos hasta cansarme, un buen método para quitarte el estrés a mi parecer.

-esperas que me crea que tu solo diezmaste a un pequeño ejército?.

-a no ser que tu tengas una mejor explicación.

-…esto tendrá que investigarse, por los momentos dejaremos este tema aquí –dijo Mii levantándose de la silla.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y todos miraban con expectativa a ambos.

-por los momentos dejaremos el tema para después, ahora hay que darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero –dijo Mii.

Touma esperaba que el resto de los miembros se acercaran y comenzaran a preguntarles que paso en la fabrica y demás, lo que no espero es que una pequeña fiesta se diera por el ingreso de su nuevo compañero.

* * *

_**Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi**_

_**Instrumental**_

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

_**(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru**_

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

_**yobisobieru, sadame no bon**_

podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

_**(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka**_

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

_**motome sagase**_

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

_**makoto no michi**_

podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

_**Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru**_

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

_**Seinaru kurosu matoi**_

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

_**Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete**_

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su **[****_Lightning Plasma]_**a Kodaka usando su **_[Excaliburn]_**al santo de escorpión utilizando su **_[Scarlet Needle]_** y al santo de acuario lanzando su **[****_Diamond Dust]_**

_**Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu**_

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**_

_**Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe**_

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

_**Forever Seinto Seiya!**_

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

_**Fin del Intro.**_

* * *

_**-1 Semana Después-**_

Podemos ver a Touma concentrando su cosmos en su habitación, como viene haciendo desde que ingreso en la ciudad a estado comunicándose con el santuario.

"como han estado las cosas por allí" –pregunto el patriarca Shion.

"por los momentos solo eh encontrado leves indicios de Cosmos residuales, aun no eh encontrado nada que indique donde están los santos desaparecidos o si aquí hay espectros sobrevivientes".

"mantente alerta joven santo de Géminis"

"hai"

"…en otro tema, existe la posibilidad que estés aprovechando tu tiempo de una manera algo romántica" –pregunto el patriarca Shion cosa que dejo confundido a Touma

"¿Perdón? ¿no entendió la pregunta?"

"…lo que pasa es que estas últimas semanas la santa de Oficuos Elisabeth a estado con un humor irritable…y a destruido el santuario en arranques de furia"

"!ELLA HISO QUE!"

"por lo cual pregunto, cabe la posibilidad que estés relacionándote con alguna mujer a sus espaldas"

"!No! ¡Por supuesto que no! yo amo a Elisabeth y no pensaría en engañarla"

"recuerda joven santo que el corazón de una mujer es misterioso, espero tu próximo informe"

Con eso la comunicación telepático termino.

-¿Por qué esta celosa? No eh hecho nada para que lo esté –se pregunto Touma.

* * *

_**-Instituto-**_

Tan pronto Touma puso un pie en su salón todos sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre él con preguntas.

-Kami-yan es cierto que te uniste a Judgment –dijo Tsuchimikado

-Nii-san ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a Judgment? –pregunto Touya.

-Kami-yan ahora que eres de Judgment nos dejaras estar afuera sin ningún –antes de que Aogami terminara la oración Touma lo golpe dejándolo K.O

-Soy miembro de Judgment para ayudar a la ciudad no para que se aprovechen idiota –dijo Touma para después mirar a sus compañeros.

-solo diré que me uní a Judgment para ayudar a gente como ustedes, así que si en algún momento están en problemas no duden en llamarme y con eso dicho dejen de molestar –Touma se abrió paso y se sentó en su puesto.

-Nii-san –Touma recordó las veces que su hermano ayudaba a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio.

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquila, aunque Touma sentía como si alguien lo observara.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, Touma y Touya subieron a la azotea para almorzar, poco después se les unió Seria.

-eh escuchado que te uniste a Judgment, alguna razón en especial.

-ninguna, solo que no me gustaba ver como algunas personas sacaban provecho de su habilidad de forma negativa.

-es muy de mi Nii-san no Komukawa-sempai

-si, cuando fastidiaban a Misaki de pequeña Touma siempre salía en su rescate.

-por cierto me encontré con ella el otro día, como es posible que este en secundaria si tenemos la misma edad.

-tampoco lo sé, solo me dijo que tiene sus razones –dijo Seria restándole importancia.

-pero pensar que después de tanto nos reuniríamos otra ves como cuando éramos pequeños. Me siento muy feliz de haberte encontrado Nii-san.

-como que encontrarme, solo paso que terminamos en la misma clase.

-pero eso no dice que no nos hubiéramos encontrado –dijo Touya.

-lo que digas, dime Seria ¿tú tienes alguna habilidad?

-no, soy un nivel 0 como tú.

-ya veo.

* * *

El día termino normal y Touma se dirija a su casa no sin antes pasar por la rama 177 de Judgment.

-buenas –dijo Touma entrando.

-ah Kamijou-sempai, bienvenido –dijo alegremente Uiharu.

-alguna novedad Uiharu.

-nada que resaltar, Shirai-san con ayuda de Konori-sempai atraparon a unos ladrones de banco.

-rayos, de no tener clases hubiera podido ir…ahh necesito algo de acción o me oxidare –dijo Touma pesadamente, desde que se unió hiso una que otra misión con los demás miembros, la mayoría de las veces patrullaba la mayor parte de la noche en busca de Cosmos pero nada.

-tenga –Uiharu le sirvió Te caliente.

-Gracias –Touma le dio un sorbo al te –como siempre haces los mejores te Uiharu.

La chica solo se sonrojo por el alago.

-dime no hay algo que pueda hacer, me aburre no tener que hacer nada.

-porque no sales a patrullar, o quieres ayudarme con el papeleo

-prefiero ir a patrullar, lo del papeleo para la próxima –dijo Touma tratando de salir rápido.

-es una promesa –dijo Uiharu.

Touma podrá tener mucho poder, pero cierto santo de leo le dijo el mayor secreto de la humanidad, "Nunca pero nunca ayudes con el papeleo"

-sabias palabras Issei-san –Con eso Touma salió a patrullar las calles.

* * *

Touma patrullaba por la calles de ciudad academia, en lo que va de noche detuvo un robo a mano armada y un intercambio de Drogas.

-para estar sellada esta ciudad tiene mucha peste dentro…empiezo extrañar la isla Kanon.

Mientras caminaba Touma noto que cerca de su posición, más específicamente en cierto edificio avía estallado un conflicto.

-parece que algo interesante ocurre, vamos a ver –exclamo Touma, puedo que saque ventaja de ser un santo pero él no negaría lo entretenido de pelar.

* * *

Dentro del edificio 4 personas fueron obligadas a cubrirse en una habitación muy pequeña.

Estas personas son los miembros de ITEM y se suponía que cumplían una misión.

-¡porque carajo no nos cargamos a estos tipos y ya! –grito furiosa la cuarta nivel 5 Mugino Shizuri.

-no dijeron que solo destruyéramos los servidores, si destruimos más de la cuenta estaremos en problemas –respondió Takitsubo Rikuo.

-por lo cual ni Mugino ni Frenda pueden actuar, esto no es súper –exclamo Kinuhata Saiai.

La misión consistía el destruir un servidor que contenía información privilegiada para ciudad academia y sus directivos vieron que sería peligroso si esa información salía de estas paredes.

Lograron llevar a cabo la misión lo que no sabían es que un grupo opuesto bloque su camino de escape y logro arrinconarlas en una sala de radios.

-¡carajo! ¡ya me estoy hartando! –exclamo Mugino a punto de destruirlo todo.

-chicas –Dijo Frenda Seivelun tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡no tienes su súper plan para sacarnos de aquí Mugino!

-Chicas.

-¡sin volar todo por los aires no! ¡porque no usas tu maldita cabeza y piensas en algo!

-¡chicas!

-¡Rikuo no tienes algo!

-¡CHICAS!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron Mugino y Kinuhata en sincronía.

-ya no nos disparan –dijo Frenda.

-¿eh?...¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué pararon de disparar? –se pregunto Kinuhata asomándose.

-huyeron o salieron a buscarnos creyendo que nos movimos –dijo Mugino dando una idea.

-mientras peleaban logre escuchar gritos –dijo Rikuo.

-¿Gritos? –las chicas se acercaron al lugar donde estaban los atacantes y al entrar vieron a todos golpeados, las armas destruidas y algunos con fracturas.

-¿pero qué paso aquí? –dijo Mugino sorprendida.

-pasa que les salve el trasero, sean más agradecidas –detrás de ellas se encontraba Touma.

-¡cuando fue que! –exclamo Kinuhata al ser la que más cerca estaba a la salida, no se dio cuenta cuando Touma se puso detrás de ella.

-¡tu! –al ver a su presa Mugino no espero y disparo una energía de color azulado el Meltdowner contra Touma.

Touma solo levanto su mano derecha y negó el ataque como si nada.

-parece que esta gatita es algo impaciente, ¿porque no nos sentamos y hablamos tranquilamente? –el ataque ni inmuto a Touma un ligero humo salía de su palma.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Kinuhata al ver que el ataque de Mugino no le afecto en lo mas mínimo.

-¡te matare! –Mugino estaba por lanzarse contra Touma pero.

-¡Mugino espera! –para sorpresa de los miembros de ITEM Takitsubo alzo la vos –Mugino…si haces algo mal acabaremos muertas en un parpadeo –dijo Takitsubo, su poder le permitía saber cuál era el poder de Touma, ella no sabía pero fuera lo que fuera lo asustaba.

-¡que mierda estás hablando! –Mugino decidió ignorarla y lanzo otro ataque contra Touma.

-no aprendes ¿No? –Tuma negó el ataque de nuevo y antes de poder reaccionar ya se encontraba frente a Mugino con dos dedos señalando su cuello –buen ataque, puedo decir que va a una buena velocidad, te toma alrededor de 0.005 milisegundos en volverlo a usar…**pero me tomaría solo el 0.001 milisegundos aplastarte la tráquea y matar a todas tus compañeras –**dijo Touma, Mugino pudo ver en esa mirada gélida que no bromeaba un paso en falso y adiós para todos.

Todas las demás estaban nerviosas, preferían enfrentarse a un tiroteo contra esos vándalos que vérselas con Touma, la sola presencia de este chico intimidaba.

-¿q-que es lo que quieres? –Takitsubo pregunto por todas, se enfrentaba al miedo que le daba este tipo.

-a decir verdad nada, solo pasaba por aquí cuando me percate de que algo divertido estaba pasando, entre esos tipos me dispararon y me los carga –dijo Touma de una manera que mato todo el ambiente tenso del lugar.

-¡solo eso! –dijeron al unisonó Kinuhata y Frenda.

-solo eso –rectifico Touma mostrando una sonrisa de tonto.

-…no sé como decir esto, ¿tenemos o mala o buena suerte? –pregunto Frenda.

-bueno, solo pasaba por aquí así que no tengo razón ni para ayudarlas cosa que sin querer hice ni lastimarlas o arrestarlas.

-¿arrestarnos?

-vean la banda chicas –dijo Touma señalando la manga derecha de su camisa.

-¡Judgment! –exclamaron las chicas poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo.

-repito que no las arrestare, además para que se ponen en guardia nada podrán hacer –dijo Touma, en el fondo ellas lo sabían.

-…que eres? –pregunto Takitsubo –tú tienes algo que te hace diferente a un esper no tienes un campo AIM…pero aun así siento algo alrededor tulló.

-oh…tu puedes ver mi cosmos –dijo Touma acercándose a la chica.

-¿cosmos? –dijeron los todos.

-eso es el poder que tienes –pregunto la chica mirando fijamente al pelo de puntas.

-…parece que tengo "suerte" encontré un método para encontrarlos mas rápido.

-a que te refieres –pregunto Mugino, no perdió de vista los movimientos de Touma en ningún momento.

-que desde ahora ustedes trabajan para mí, lo que ocurrió aquí no parece un enfrentamiento de bandas rivales, parece como una misión especial…eh notado que hay gente que controla toda esta ciudad desde las sombras, trabajan para ellos ¿cierto?

-¡vete a la mierda! ¡No trabajaremos para ti! –dijo Mugino a punto de atacar pero de nuevo solo vasto que Touma la mirara de forma amenazante para que dudara de atacar.

-¿Qué ganamos con eso? –pregunto Takitsubo.

-puedo hablar para que reciban una remuneración monetaria y de ser necesario obtener mi ayuda –dijo Touma.

Las chicas pensaron que no sería mala idea, aun con todo el poder de fuego que tenían no les vendría mal alguien como Touma.

-claro que públicamente no se sabrá nada de mí, las ayudare claro…pero nunca estuve ahí me entendieron.

-que tenemos que hacer –pregunto Mugino.

-serán mis informantes en el lado turbio de la ciudad, además que les pediré que investiguen ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –dijo Mugino aceptando de mala manera el trato.

-no diré mucho, pero tengo que encontrar a algunas personas en esta ciudad…todas ellas posen un poder como el mío y ahí entras tu…¿cómo te llamas? –dijo Touma señalando a la morena.

-Takitsubo Rikuo.

-bien Takitsubo-san ahora te demostrare algo de mi poder, su misión consiste en lo principal informarme si llegan a sentir algo como esto –En ese momento Touma elevo su cosmos al punto de ser visible, a las chicas se les dificultaba respirar…este poder las estaba doblegando con mucha facilidad.

-¿Qué…clase…de…monstruo eres tú? –dijo a duras penas Mugino viendo el aura dorada que cubría a Touma.

Al verlo Mugino perdió toda esperanzas a de ganarle, la diferencia de sus poderes era como la diferencia que hay entre el cielo y la tierra.

-un santo dorado –dijo Touma bajando su cosmos dejando que las chicas respiren.

-hah hah –todas trataban de reponer el aliento.

-si llegan a sentir algo como eso cerca llámenme de inmediato, no pelen con el dueño a no ser que solo que quieran terminar como un manchón en la pared.

-entendido…buscaremos a alguien con un poder igual y te informaremos –dijo Takitsubo.

-buena chica, ahora denme sus números –dijo Touma sacando su teléfono.

Después de unos breves momentos Touma y los miembros de ITEM intercambiaron los números de celular.

-cuento con ustedes Takitsubo-san –Touma miro a la castaña que lo veía de forma psicópata y sonrió de manera burlona –Mugi-chan

Mugino sintió sus mejillas arder por ese sobrenombre y cuando estaba por golpearlo.

-_**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra dimensión)_ –Touma utilizo su técnica de espacio tiempo para marcharse del lugar.

-¡como súper lo hiso! –dijo asombrada Kinuhata.

-siento que ese chico nos traerá problemas –dijo Frenda.

-¡lo juro aunque me cueste la vida matare a ese chico! –dijo Mugino furiosa.

-te gusto que te llamara de esa forma no "Mugi-chan" –dijo Frenda burlándose

-¡cállate! –Mugino sujeto a Frenda de la cabeza y se la estampo contra la pared.

-ah Mugino esta cabreada –dijo Kinuhata.

Los miembros de ITEM recibirían ayuda de un santo dorado y Touma sacaba provecho de que este grupo se moviera en las sombras.

* * *

_**-Semanas después-**_

En las semanas siguientes Touma se mantuvo ocupado, patrullaba por las noches en busca de espectros y en el día ayudaba cuando lo llamaban los de Judgment.

En estos momentos Touma junto con Shirai Kuroko y Konori Mii perseguían a unos ladrones de banco.

-Shirai tu por ahí Kamijou tu sígueme.

-Hai –respondió Kuroko doblando en la esquina.

-ok –respondió Touma

El plan era simple, Mii y Touma perseguirían a los ladrones dándole tiempo a Kuroko para tele transportarse frente e ellos bloqueando su paso y después inmovilizarlos.

-Entendiste Kamijou ¿Kamijou? ¡donde demonios se metió! –exclamo eufórica Mii al ver que Touma ya no estaba.

-lo siento Mii pero prefiero hacerlo a mi modo –Touma corría sobre los edificios saltando de techo en techo.

Llegando a un punto Mii y Kuroko arrinconaron a los delincuentes.

-¡Judgment deténganse! –exclamo Mii

-maldita –uno de los criminales iba a golpear a Kuroko pero esta se tele transporto para aparecer arriba de él y con sus dos piernas lo enterró de cabeza al piso.

-¡tu mocosa!.

-¡Shirai cuidado tiene una navaja en el bolcillo! –exclamo Mii su poder le permitía ver a trabes de las cosas.

-¡Hai Konori-sempai! –usando sus clavos impactando en el brazo derecho para que no sacara la navaja.

-¡TU –antes de hacer algo Kuroko lo pateo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

-bien hecho Shirai –felicito Konori a su Kouhai.

-gracias Konori-sempai…por cierto ¿Dónde está Kamijou-sempai?

-no lo sé, el muy desobedeció mis órdenes y se separo en el camino.

-muy de Kamijou-sempai nee.

-es un problemático –dijo Mii llevándose la mano a la cara en frustración.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que justo detrás de ellas avía otro delincuente listo para golpearlas con una barra de acero.

-¡Muéranse ratas molestas! –exclamo el delincuente.

-rayos –dijo Mii tratando de proteger a Kuroko.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear.

BAAM

-¡no le pondrás un dedo a mi compañera y a mi Kouhai! –Touma apareció enzima del delincuente sujetándolo por el cuello y incrustándolo contra el piso creando un pequeño cráter.

-Kamijou/Sempai –dijeron ambas.

-disculpe la tardanza, además de estos tipos otros 6 tomaron caminos diferentes, los de Anti-Skill ya se los están llevando.

-¡avían 6 mas! –dijo sorprendida Mii.

-cuando lanzaron las bombas de humo en el banco se dividieron en dos grupos, no dije nada ya que en algún punto tendría la oportunidad de separarnos e ir por ellos –dijo Touma

-Kamijou tu forma de ser empieza a ser un problema, "No acatas ordenes, siempre te pierdes y dejas a tus compañeros botados y aplicas daño excesivo a los criminales"

-pero hago un buen trabajo ¿no? –dijo Touma tratando de salir bien parada de esta.

-haaa, después tendremos otra charla, ahora llevemos a estos tipos para que los arresten.

Touma jalo al resto de los delincuentes que fueron esposados y llevados a la prisión.

* * *

_**-Judgment Rama 177-**_

-buen trabajo –dijeron los miembros que se encontraban en el cuartel.

-buen trabajo Kamijou –dijo un chica chocando palmas con Touma.

-solo hice lo correcto –en eso Touma vio como Konori lo llamaba para volver a regañarlo –y me echaran la bronca por eso.

Después de unos minutos de regaño Touma salió y prosiguió con el día.

* * *

-Kamjou-sempai quiere acompañarnos a mí y a Shirai-san a comer con unas amigas –dijo Uiharu.

-¿yo? No molestaría…quiero decir aparte de Shirai-san no conozco a tus amigas.

-no hay problema, ¿verdad Shirai-san?

-bueno no creo que haiga problema –dijo Kuroko, ella mediamente confiaba en Touma.

-bueno si ustedes insisten…pago yo –dijo Touma.

-que caballeroso de tu parte Kamijou-sempai –dijo Kuroko.

-me enseñaron a tratar a las damas –dijo Touma.

Así los tres salieron de la sucursal y fueron al restaurante donde quedaron con las amigas de Kuroko y Uiharu.

* * *

_**-Josep-**_

-…-

-¿pasa algo Kamijou-sempai? –pregunto Uiharu.

-no…no pasa nada (tengo un maaaaaaaaaaaaaal presentimiento) –pensó Touma, por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que no entrara.

Asiendo caso omiso a eso decidió entrar, siguieron hasta una mesa donde una chica de cabello largo y negro alzo la mano.

-ahí está Saten-san –dijo Uiharu apresurándose a sentar con ella.

-su amiga –pregunto Touma.

-sí y compañera de clases, si me disculpa ¡Oneee-sama! –ante la mirada crédula de Touma Kuroko se abalanzo sobre la otra chica que estaba sentado frente a la morena, Touma no vio quien era.

-¡tranquilízate Kuroko! –una potente descarga eléctrica dejo a una carbonizada Kuroko en el suelo.

-ahí nooo –dijo Touma recordando a cierta persona capaz de lanzar rayos contra cualquier gente cuando se le da la gana –sabes Uiharu creo que mejor otro día –dijo Touma a punto de salir cuando.

-¡tuuuuu! –exclamo Misaka al notar a Touma.

-Fukoda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Misaka soltando algunas chispas.

-Uiharu me invito…pero de saber que estarías aquí hubiera preferido ir al dentista.

-¡serás!

-disculpa…¿Misaka-san conoces a Kamijou-sempai? –pregunto Uiharu viendo las reacciones de esos dos.

-esta chica a estado molestándome desde que llegue a ciudad academia –dijo Touma señalando.

-¡cállate!

Y como de un zombi se tratase Kuroko se levanto de forma tétrica.

-Kamijou-sempai podrías explicar que pasa aquí –dijo Kuroko con un aura negra detrás de ella.

-(¿esos es cosmos?)…esta chica a estado molestándome seguidamente desde que llegue, a veces me pregunto si no tiene mucho tiempo libre.

-¡te puedes callar! Y ¿cómo conoces a Uiharu y Kuroko?

-Kamijou-sempai es miembro de Judgment –dijo Uiharu.

-esto –dijo Señalando a Touma.

-oi –dijo enojado Touma.

-Kamijou-sempai no dejare que te acerques a One-sama –dijo Kuroko lista para atacar.

-porque me acercaría…ah ya entiendo, no te preocupes Kuroko si quieres puedo ayudarte a conquistarla así tendrás a tu One-sama para ti sola y ella deja de fastidiarme.

-¡lo dices en cerio!

-dudas de tu Sempai.

-no Kamijou-sempai enséñeme –dijo Kuroko viendo a Touma como si de su mesías se tratase.

-¡dejen de decir estupideces! –exclamo Misaka molesta chamuscando otra vez a Kuroko y Touma negó el ataque.

* * *

-mi nombre es Kamijou Touma un gusto –dijo Touma presentándose.

-Saten Rikuo un gusto –dijo Saten, el resto ya se conocían por así decirlo.

-así que trabajas en Judgment ¿Eh?.

-si, no me gusta que la demás gente se aproveche de sus poderes para hacer de las zullas por eso les doy un escarmiento de ser necesario.

-escarmiento no sería la palabra que usaría Kamijou-sempai –dijo Kuroko.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Saten.

-bueno…Kamijou-sempai tiene un historial de haber mandado al 98% de los criminales a la sala intensiva antes que a la cárcel –dijo Uiharu.

-¡98%! –dijeron Saten y Misaka.

-¿eh hecho tanto? –pregunto confuso Touma, si una que otra vez los golpeo pero no cría que fuera para tanto…bueno tal vez sí.

-recuerda al chico que era un carterista –dijo Kuroko.

-ah…cierto.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Misaka.

-Kamijou-sempai le rompió todos los dedos de ambas manos –dijo Uiharu.

-auch –dijo Saten.

-pero… -trato de decir algo Touma.

-recuerda a la banda de traficantes de drogas –dijo Uiharu.

-ah…

-¿Qué paso esa ves? –pregunto Saten.

-costillas rotas, barios huesos rotos también y lesiones internas –dijo Kuroko.

-¿eso no es brutalidad policiaca? –pregunto Misaka.

-seria…de no ser que todos atacaron primero –respondió Kuroko.

-ya sé que me pase de la raya…dios rompo unos huesos y me los echan en cara toda la vida –dijo Touma.

-en otro tema han escuchado los nuevos rumores –dijo Saten.

-tú y tus rumores Saten-san –dijo Uiharu.

-¿Qué son esta ves? –pregunto Misaka.

Touma bebía un poco de agua cuando.

-se trata sobre los avistamientos de esa misteriosa persona con una armadura dorad.

-cof cof cof –Touma por poco se atraganta.

-ah Kamijou-sempai está bien –dijo Uiharu dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-si…que decías Saten-san.

-eh escuchado rumores de que últimamente se vea una extraña persona utilizando una armadura que pareciera estar echa de oro saltando por los edificios de la ciudad.

-(oh no) –pensó Touma sudando.

-son solo rumores Saten-san –dio Kuroko.

-no es cierto, incluso hay fotos –dijo sacando su portátil.

-(esto se pone feo) –pensó Touma sudando mucho mas.

-vean –Saten mostro unas fotos donde podían verse a una persona con una armadura dorada en la punta de unos edificios

-me parecen modificadas, además que no están bien enfocadas –dijo Kuroko.

-tengo un video también.

-(¡oh no!) –Touma ya necesitaba un cambio de ropa porque la que traía estaba empapada de sudor.

En efecto en el video se veía al de la armadura dorada saltar de un edificio a otro a gran velocidad.

-¿tal vez será algún prototipo de armadura? –dijo Misaka.

-es posible –dijo Saten

-Kamijou-sempai está bien, ah estado muy callado –dijo Uiharu.

-s-si…solo que me parece increíble, una persona así con una armadura dorada (estoy jodido, si Shion-san se entera que rebele la existencia de las armaduras estaré en grabes problemas) –pensó Touma.

-también está el rumor del chico que niega podres –dijo Saten.

-Ah –dijeron Misaka y Touma al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-quien diría que se crearía un rumor de mi –dijo Touma

-¿eh? –dijeron Uiharu, Kuroko y Saten.

-este idiota tiene el poder de negar los poderes espers, así es como pudo vencerme.

-¡Kamijou-san venció a Misaka-san! –dijo Saten asombrada.

-peor no ganaste tu, quedamos que si lograbas darme un golpe ganabas.

-esperas que me baste con eso, te ataque con la potencia para matar pero no te hice nada –dijo fastidiada Misaka.

-¡explíquenos! –dijeron las chicas.

-mi habilidad es llamada Imagine Breaker, me perime anular los campos AIM alrededor, Shirai-san me ayudarías a probarlo.

-¿Yo?

-si, si le pidiera ayuda a Birir biri terminaría quemando todo lo eléctrico de aquí.

-¡No me digas así! –dijo Molesta.

-cálmate, entonces ¿me ayudaras?.

-ok pero que hago –dijo Kuroko algo intrigada.

-bien primero, ves este baso

-si

-utiliza tu habilidad para tele transportarlo hasta aquí –dijo Touma señalando al otro extremo de la mesa.

-ok –como dijo funciono sin ningún problema.

-ahora, discúlpame pero sujetare tu mano –dijo Touma

A Kuroko no pareció molestarle.

-ahora intenta ponerlo otra vez en el mismo lugar.

-¿Bien? –Kuroko trato de tele transportar pero nada paso, siguió intentándolo pero nada.

-ven, mi mano derecha niega los campos AIM por lo cual puedo negar cualquier habilidad esper –dijo Touma.

-es una habilidad increíble Kamijou-san, con un poder así debes de ser un nivel 5.

-no, de hecho soy un nivel 0 –dijo Touma.

-¡Nivel 0! –exclamaron sorprendidas esas tres.

-ustedes trabajan con en y no lo sabían –dijo Misaka.

-Kamijou-sempai nunca nos dijo cual era su habilidad, teníamos nuestras hipótesis de que era algo así como que aumentaba su fuerza física –dijo Kuroko.

-entonces eres un nivel 0 como yo…y derrotaste a Misaka-san –dijo Saten teniendo al pelos de punta como modelo a seguir.

-los niveles no importan, un nivel 5 podrá ser fuerte pero no tiene nuestra astucia –dijo Touma.

-porque me sonó como si dijeras que no pienso al pelear.

-porque no lo hiciste, en nuestro combate deje adrede muchas aperturas para que pudieras atacar pero no aprovechaste ninguna, tienes que usar un poco más la cabeza al pelear biri biri.

-cállate –dijo con las mejillas rojas –por cierto donde está tu hermano.

-creo que esta en clases suplementarias.

-Kamijou-sempai tienes un hermano –dijo Uiharu.

-sí, somos gemelos de echo –dijo enseñando una foto de Touma junto con Touya.

-lo único diferente es el color del cabello, porque hasta de punta lo tienen –dijo Kuroko.

-pero esa foto parece muy reciente, cuando vi que la sacaste de tu cartera pensé en algo así como cuando eran niños –dijo Saten.

-bueno hace poco nos volvimos a encontrar, cuando tenía 10 escape de casa y viví 6 años cerca de Grecia –dijo Touma.

-huiste de tu casa –dijo Misaka.

-¿Grecia? –dijo Kuroko.

-[mia chará na eínai me tóses pollés ómorfes kyríes] (un gusto estar junto a tantas bellas damas) –dijo Touma en griego.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntaron Saten y Uiharu.

-dijo "un gusto estar junto a tantas bellas damas" –dijo Misaka algo sonrojada.

El resto de las chicas se sonrojaron por el alago.

-desde los 10 viví en la isla Kanon en el mar mediterráneo cerca de Grecia junto con mi maestro Deuteros…-Touma conto su historia ocultando ciertas partes.

-eso explicaría porque Kamijou-sempai tiene tanta fuerza bruta –dijo Uiharu.

-entrenar por 6 años en un volcán activo…lo veo algo más a lo ciencia ficción –dijo Kuroko.

-lo peor fue que es verdad, muchas veces pensé que mi maestro me tiraría a la lava (cosa que si hiso peor no diré) aunque tengo algunas cicatrices por quemaduras –dijo Touma

-¿Cómo te las hiciste? –pregunto algo interesada Misaka.

-entrene con armas de madera con mi maestro, en algún punto el calor obligo a que se quemaran y aun así mi maestro no se detuvo, gran parte la tengo en el pecho y espalda.

-a ver –dijo Saten.

-¡Saten-san no digas eso! –Uiharu la regaño por ese comentario.

-no hay problema, para los hombres son como marcas de guerra –dijo Touma, el se desabotono la camisa y enseño unas cicatrices en el pecho.

Uiharu, Saten y Misaka empezaron a babear al ver el cuerpo tonificado de Touma, pectorales bíceps bien marcados y esas cicatrices solo aumentaban el atractivo, algo así como un magnetismo animal.

Mientras que Kuroko tenía una batalla interna, su mente pervertida se lleno de imágenes de Touma dominándola y haciéndola gritar su nombre en una cama de un hotel.

-(¡Piensa en One-sama! ¡piensa en One-sama) –pensó Kuroko.

-mi maestro fue estricto, pero aun así fue una persona importante para mí –dijo Touma acomodándose la camisa de nuevo.

-y dónde está tu maestro ahora –dijo Misaka limpiándose la baba.

-el murió meses atrás –dijo Touma.

-disculpa por preguntar –dijo Misaka sintiéndose mal por inmiscuirse en su vida privada.

-no te preocupes.

Los 5 siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, luego de una media hora se despidieron las chicas marchándose por su lado.

-esa chica Saten es buena persona, pero me preocupa que me hayan visto con mi armadura, bueno mejor regreso a casa.

* * *

En la habitación de un hotel podemos ver una escena que muy pocos creerían.

-maldito, que estas tramando –podemos ver a la 4ta nivel 5 Mugino Shisuri siendo acorralada.

-que pasa Mugi-chan, no es esto lo que querías –dijo Touma –si no entonces para que me invitaste a este hotel –dijo Touma acercándose al odio de la castaña.

-yo…n-no te cite para esto –dijo Mugino, sentir el cuerpo de Touma tan cerca de ella la estaba haciendo sentir extraña –juro que te matare desgraciado.

-por muy fiera que seas –Dijo Touma tomándola por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –solo buscas a alguien que te someta.

-¡maldi… -Touma sello los labios de Mugino con un beso apasionado, Mugino se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Touma recorriendo su boca.

-que pasa Mugi-chan, fue mucho para ti –dijo Touma al ver como la chica tenía un fuerte sonrojo y sus piernas temblaban.

-me…las…pagaras….por…esta me oíste –dijo Mugino, su respiración era agitada y esa sensación de picor en su zona intima no ayudaba en nada.

-que pasa…algo ahí abajo te está molestando –Dijo Touma llevando su mano a la entrepierna de la chica.

-Kya –Mugino se tapo la boca al soltar leve grito.

-sabes, serias más linda si actuaras menos psicópata –dijo Touma ganándose el odio de la chica.

-¡serás infeliz! –Mugino estaba por usar su habilidad para atacar a Touma pero Touma sujeto ambos brazos y la arrincono.

-dejémonos de tonterías, puedo verlo en tu mirada…me deseas quieres que te someta y te haga mía –dijo Touma acercándose cada vez mas.

-ya quisieras (hazlo)

-para que te mientes a ti misma –dijo Touma retirando su blusa azul.

-no me miento a mi misma (apúrate hazlo)

Touma sin ningún esfuerzo y resistencia retiro toda la ropa de Mugino y la zulla y a dejo sobre la cama.

-ahora haré lo que tanto deseas –dijo Touma sobre Mugino, su miembro rozaba la intimidad de la número 4.

-…(apúrate, hazlo ¡Mételo y hazme tu mujer)

En ese preciso momento estaban por unirse ambos.

* * *

PIIII PIII

-uhm –Mugino se levanto en su habitación todo parecía normal -¿un sueño? –Mugino al moverse sintió algo húmedo, al revisarse vio como su zona intima estaba completamente empapada.

-…!JURO QUE MATARE A ESE DESGRACIADO, HASTA MIS SUEÑOS INVADE! –exclamo la chica Furiosa destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡ahh Mugi se volvió loca! –exclamo Frenda corriendo por su vida.

-¡esto no es para nada súper!

Los miembros de ITEM corrían por su vida escapando de una lunática numero 4.

Sin saberlo el santo de Géminis Touma despertó a una fiera sedienta de sangre.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_**[Leo II]**_

_**-Inframundo Castillo Gremory-**_

Podemos ver al Santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei entrenando con su hermana la poseedora del Longinus Bossted Gear.

-¡Vamos Hissei! ¡Utiliza tu máximo poder! –exclamo Issei bloqueando una patada de la castaña.

Esta tomo distancia y extendiendo sus alas de dragón se elevo.

-_**[Dragón Shoot] –**_exclamo la castaña disparando una poderoso rayo rojo contra el santo de Leo.

-¡haaaaaaa! –Issei utilizo su mano derecha para detener el ataque, este tubo la potencia suficiente para hacerlo retroceder y quemar levemente su mano.

-no puede ser, incluso con todo el poder que le puso no fui capaz de herirlo un poco. –dijo Incrédula la castaña.

-[compañera recuerda que no lleva la armadura de Leo, aun no lo obligas a usar todo su poder]

-ya lo sé Ddraig.

-¡as mejorado mucho Hissei! ¡ese ataque me lastimo!

-aun así no fue suficiente hermano, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarte a usar tu armadura –dijo Hissei descendiendo al suelo y desactivando el Balance Breaker.

-recuerda que solo usare mi armadura contra enemigos o cuando mi vida corra peligro, no le necesito para practicar con mi hermana.

-solo estas siendo suave conmigo, además Hermano me has enseñado a usar el cosmos pero no me has dicho cual es mi nivel actual.

-bueno…en estos momentos estas al nivel de un santo de bronce –dijo Issei.

-lo sabia soy patética –Hissei se deprimió rápidamente.

-¡ahh no te pongas mal! Eso solo quiere decir que mejoraras con el tiempo, además recuerda que tenemos mucho tiempo de vida.

-cosa que agradezco siempre –dijo una vos aparte.

-Rías/San –dijeron los hermanos.

-vine a traerles algo para tomar, su entrenamiento siempre es muy intenso –dijo Rías dejando una bandeja con limonadas.

-gracias cariño –dijo Issei acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-de nada, que clase de esposa seria si no cuidara a mi marido.

-jeje desde que los vi junto siempre supe que terminarían así –dijo Hissei.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron ambos.

-ya saben desde que mi hermano se interpuso para anular el matrimonio de Rías-san con Raiser Phenex supe que su futuro era estar juntos.

-bueno en ese momento Ise apareció como mi príncipe de brillante armadura.

-¿así fue? –dijo Issei.

-si hermano, después de que perdiéramos el Raiting Game con Raiser pensé que todo se avía acabado pero tu llegaste justo en el momento indicado.

_**Flashback:**_

_En el inframundo se celebraba el compromiso de Risas Gremory con Raiser Phenex, los siervos de Rías pelearon con todas su fuerzas para anular ese compromiso pero no pudieron lograrlo._

_BAAM_

_Atravesando la puerta principal aparecieron dos personas, una chica castaña vistiendo el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuo con un guante rojo en su brazo izquierdo y un castaño vestido con una impotente armadura dorada con una capa blanca en su espalda._

_-quienes son ustedes –exclamaron los guardias del castillo rodeando a los intrusos._

_-¡soy la peón de Rías Gremory Hyoudou Hissei y junto con mi hermano vengo a tener esta boda! –exclamo._

_-a que vienes mocosa, no pudiste hacer nada contra mí en el Raiting Game –dijo el hijo de la casa Phenex._

_-lo reconozco…no puedo hacer nada contra ti ¡pero mi hermano no perderá con un pedante como tú!_

_-tu hermano, ese pelele con armadura dorada –dijo señalando al castaño –que puede hacer el contra un demonio de clase alta como yo._

_-porque no lo averiguamos Raiser Phenex –exclamo el santo de leo hablando por primera vez._

_-no tengo porque hacerlo, gane el Raiting Game por lo cual mi compromiso con Rías es un hecho._

_-pues yo te desafío, como un santo de la diosa Athena no permitiré que una injusticia como obligar a una mujer a casarse contra su voluntad._

_Con eso los marullos y palabras estallaron._

_-un santo de Athena –dijo un demonio._

_-¿qué hace un humano como ese aquí?_

_-nunca espere tener a un santo en mi hogar –dijo el pelirrojo hermano de Rías._

_-Sirzechs-sama_

_-dime joven cuál es tu nombre –pregunto el pelirrojo._

_-me llamo Hyoudou Issei santo de Leo._

_-ya veo, un santo dorado…dime joven estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte a Raiser-kun por la mano de mi hermano._

_-¿Oni-sama? –dijo Rías._

_-¿Qué está haciendo Sirzechs-sama? –dijo el Phenex._

_-dime Raiser-kun no aceptarías una prueba más para demostrar que eres digno de tener la mano de mi adorable hermana, eh escuchado que los santos de Athena son los humanos más poderosos que habitan en el mundo._

_-son solo humanos, ellos no se comparan a nuestro poder._

_-entonces no te negaras a tus palabras y te enfrentaras contra el ¿No?_

_-lo hare Sirzechs-sama_

_El santo de Leo y el Phenex se miraban con total hostilidad, ninguno retrocedería ambos tenían algo que cumplir._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-mi hermano barrio el suelo con Raiser y salvo a Rías-san, aun me da gracia Raiser se mofo de ser muy fuerte y cuanto mucho duro 5 minutos contra mi hermano –dijo Hissei.

-pero no negare que Raiser es fuerte, aun así su poder no estuvo lo suficientemente entrenado –dijo Issei.

-pero le agradezco a Athena que me permitiera estar contigo Ise –dijo Rías, ella estaba muy feliz de estar con su león dorado.

-dime Hermano

-¿Qué cosa?

-cuando me darás un sobrino –dijo Hissei en broma

-¡Oye pero que dices! –exclamo avergonzado Isse y Rias completamente roja como su cabello.

-oh vamos, Grafya-san me ha dicho que se la pasan todas las noches asiendo el mete saca, no sería sorpresa que ya Rías-san estuviera embarazada.

-¡te dijo eso! Tendré que hablar con Grafya-san muy seriamente –dijo Issei.

-I-Ise hay algo que te quiero decir –dijo Rías su cara estaba completamente Roja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-veras la coas es que… -Rías trataba de decir algo.

-¿Qué no te escuche?

-que…

-Rías habla más fuerte no te escucho –dijo Issei, en ese momento Rías tomo la mano de Issei y se la llevo a su vientre.

-¡qué vamos a ser papas! ¡estoy embarazada! –dijo Rías muy roja y con algunas lagrimas.

-¿eh? –dijo Issei completamente desconcertado.

-¡felicidades Hermano Rías-san! –dijo Hissei abrazando a su hermano y cuñada.

-papa…voy a ser papa –Issei sintió como el mundo le daba vuelas y se desmallo.

-¡Ise! ¡Hermano! –dijeron las dos tratando de socorrer al santo caído.

Una nueva vida vendría al mundo, que será del santo de Leo ahora que será padre.

* * *

Muy bien chicos aquí el nuevo capítulo, que les pareció díganmelo sin guardarse nada.

Lo diré de una vez el harem de Touma será grande pero tampoco tanto ya que si metemos a todas las Sisters será más de 10.000, pero las que no aparecerán serán

Takitsubo, Kinuhata y kumidori ellas serán del harem de Hamazura.

Last Order, Misaka Worst y Awaki, Worst y Awaki serán las parejas de Accelerator Lasto Order será como la hija.

De aquí díganme a quien poner en el harem de Touma, Komoe no porque no me maten por lo que diré, pero no me gusta la idea de poner a una Loli en el harem, las edades aceptables serán de 13 a 28 años, las que ya tengan pareja en la serie no entran en el harem.

También les pido que me ayuden dándome la información del Raligun yo solo vi índex por lo que pasa en le historia de Raligun ya sea en el anime o manga no sé nada por lo cual dejen en su reviwes mas o menos explicado todo lo que ah pasado hasta entonces.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les gustara el capitulo dejen sus reviews y nos vemos la próxima.


	6. Santos Espectrales

-!arde Cosmos! **-**persona hablando

(que increíble poder) persona pensando

**_[Galaxian Explosión]_**técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática

* * *

_**-Azotea de Cierto Instituto Ciudad Academia-**_

Ya han pasado alrededor de 3 meses de la llegada del santo de Géminis Touma a ciudad academia, en su estancia avía ayudado a las personas uniéndose a una de las ramas de seguridad de la ciudad también llamada "Judgment".

Avía recuperado la concesión con sus seres queridos, su hermano, sus amigas avía creado nuevos lasos con los seres cercanos a él…pero aun así no quitaba el pesar en su corazón que una vez terminara la misión se iría y no volvería.

-tch me estoy deprimiendo yo mismo –dijo Touma.

El partir para no regresar le pesaba…pero su deber era con el santuario…sin la diosa Athena era labor del patriarca Shion dirigir y de los santos resguardar la paz del mundo.

-¿seré capas de decirles que me iré para no volver? –se pregunto Touma viendo como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Reencontrase con su familia y amigos para desaparecer de nuevo sin dejar rastros, la soledad a veces era la única compañera para los santos.

* * *

_**Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi**_

_**Instrumental**_

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

_**(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru**_

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

_**yobisobieru, sadame no bon**_

podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

_**(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka**_

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

_**motome sagase**_

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

_**makoto no michi**_

podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

_**Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru**_

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

_**Seinaru kurosu matoi**_

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

_**Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete**_

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su **[****_Lightning Plasma]_**a Kodaka usando su **_[Excaliburn]_**al santo de escorpión utilizando su **_[Scarlet Needle]_** y al santo de acuario lanzando su **[****_Diamond Dust]_**

_**Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu**_

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**_

_**Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe**_

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

_**Forever Seinto Seiya!**_

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

_**Fin del Intro.**_

* * *

_**-Calles de Ciudad Academia-**_

Podemos ver a un grupo de asaltantes escapando en auto, consigo llevaban información de vital importancia de la ciudad que sería vendida en el mercado negro fuera de la ciudad para propósitos militares.

-jeje con esto podremos retíranos y vivir una vida de lujos por una vida entera –dijo uno de los asaltantes besando un disco con toda la información.

-¿tenemos listo el avión que nos sacara de aquí? –dijo el ladrón en el lado del copiloto.

-todo listo, una vez lleguemos el avión estará listo para marcharnos –dijo el conductor.

-ahora solo tenemos que librarnos de estos molesto de Anti-Skill.

Siguiendo muy de cerca barias patrullas de Anti-Skill trataban de detener el auto.

Una de las patrullas seguía de cerca el auto de los ladrones.

-¡je mueran malditos! –uno de los malhechores saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla y disparo un arma semiautomática contra las patrullas.

RATATATATA

Los disparos dieron a los parabrisas de las patrullas hiriendo a algunos obligándolos a parar o chocar.

Pero una de las patrullas lograba evitar parcialmente un daño fatal para el conductor.

-tch si los dejamos escapar quien sabe que harán con esa información –dijo la mujer al volante vestida con el traje de asalto de los miembros de Anti-Skill, se trataba de Yomikawa Aiho.

PHSI

Uno de los disparos atravesó el vidrio rosando su mejilla cortándola.

-¡no los dejare escapar! –dijo la decidida mujer.

* * *

Siguiendo la persecución dese un lugar más elevado se encontraban Shirai Kuroko, Konori Mii y Kamijou Touma agentes de la rama 177 de Judgment.

-se dirija al distrito 23 –dijo Mii.

-lo más seguro es que tengan un avión preparado para escapar –dijo Kuroko, ella junto con Mii se trasportaban de un techo a otro.

-Shirai-san tu lleva a Konori al centro de control del distrito 23 y evita que cualquier avión parta –dijo Touma, el asía un leve alarde de su velocidad siguiendo al dúo.

-¿Qué aras tu Kamijou? –dijo Mii

-tranquila no hare nada hasta que Shirai regrese –dijo Touma.

-…espero que cumplas tu palabra –dijo Mii

-lo juro.

-nosotros nos vamos, espere que regrese Kamijou-sempai.

Usando su habilidad Kuroko se tele trasporto dejando a Touma solo.

-uhm ¿debería bajar y detenerlos?...ah Mii ya tiene una bronca conmigo por mis acciones mejor espero a que Shirai regrese.

Después de unos minutos en los que Touma se quedo esperando Kuroko volvió.

-ya deje a Konori-sempai andando –dijo Kuroko.

-ya era hora –dijo Touma saltando de techo en techo.

Ya estaban cerca del vehículo con los malhechores.

-¿Exactamente qué haremos? –pregunto Kuroko.

-No lo sé tienes algún plan –dijo Touma.

-creo que lo tengo en el próximo cruce lanzare mis clavos contra los neumáticos.

-me parece una buena idea probémoslo.

Cuando el auto doblo en la esquiva Kuroko se preparo para lanzar los clavos, pero lastimosamente no pudo darles cosa que alerto a los criminales que abrieron fuego contra ellos dos.

RATATATATA

-¡abajo! –exclamo Touma sacando de la línea de fuego a Kuroko.

Los disparos pasaron por muy poco una de las balas se introdujo en el hombro de Touma pero por su entrenamiento no lo sintió en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Sempai estas sangrado! –exclamo Kuroko viendo la mancha roja en la camisa del pelo de erizo.

-es solo un rasguño ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en ellos –dijo Touma regresando a la acción.

-¡pero sempai! –exclamo Kuroko viendo como Touma se acercaba a lo orilla del edificio.

-Shirai no le digas esto a Mii –Touma se lanzo.

-¡SEMPAI!

Touma cayó encima del auto sorprendiendo a los criminales.

-espero que les guste el paseo –dijo Touma metiendo su mano a través del parabrisas y jalando el volante obligando al auto a chocar contra una pared.

CRASH

El auto impacto de lleno contra el edificio y Touma salió disparado atravesando unas ventanas por el impacto.

-Tch maldito mocoso…eso dolió –exclamo uno de los mal heridos criminales.

-el mocoso debe haber muerto por el impacto –dijo otro saliendo del coche.

-¡alto ahí! –exclamo Kuroko apareciendo –Judgment están bajo arresto –dijo mostrando el brazalete.

-¡como si nos importara! –los ladrones tomaron sus armas y estaban por disparara a Kuroko.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que detrás de ellos una persona muy molesta los iba a castigar.

-¡ESO DOLIO MALTIDOS IMBECILES! –exclamo furioso Touma enterrando a ambos criminales de cabeza al suelo.

-maldito –antes de que el otro disparara Touma como un rayo apareció frente a él y lo golpeo en el estomago tan fuerte que atravesó el edificio del impacto.

Kuroko vio asombrada como en cuestión de segundos el pelo de erizo acabo con los 3 rápidamente.

-me cago ese golpe dolió –dijo Touma.

-¡cómo es que estas bien si fue un duro golpe! –exclamo incrédula Kuroko.

-esto…dolió un poco pero no es nada comparado con entrenar con mi maestro.

-¿Qué eres Terminator? –Exclamo Kuroko.

-algo así…creo que ya acabamos con esto –dijo señalando a los criminales inconscientes.

Poco después los miembros de Anti-Skill llegaron y se llevaron los ladrones.

Todo parecía haber acabado bien…o tal vez no.

-Kaaamijou –dijo una Mii muy pero muy enojada.

-oh vamos porque te la pagas conmigo si atrape a esos ladrones –dijo Touma.

-que porque primero que todo ¡como se te ocurre lanzarte sobre el auto de los criminales estando herido y hacer una locura como esa! –exclamo eufórica.

-ya…rayos parecieras una esposa enojada-

-Q-q-q-q-que estás diciendo –exclamo Mii sonrojándose sin saber porque.

-Konori-sempai esta sonrojada-

-c-cállate Kuroko-

-bueno yo…me marcho- exclamo Touma saliendo corriendo.

-espera ¡Kamijouu!-

* * *

Después de la fuga del santo dorado Touma se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad.

-ahora que hago…rayos es triste un fin de semana sin nada que hacer ni con quien estar…ahh extraño a Elizabeth- dijo Touma.

-¿Quién es Elisabeth? –exclamo una vos detrás de él.

-¡whoa! Misaki, Seria ¿desde cuándo están ahí?! –exclamo Touma, en ningún momento las escucho acercarse.

-Responde ¿Quién es Elizabeth?- dijo esta vez Seria.

-eh?...b-bueno…!es una amiga de cuando vivía en la isla Kanon!-dijo Touma nervioso.

-con que una amiga ¿eh? –dijeron ambas dudosas.

-si…por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-estábamos de compras…por cierto y esa mancha roja en tu camisa- dijo Misaki.

-¿eh?...ah no es nada solo un disparo-

-¡COMO NO VA SER NADA IDIOTA! –gritaron las dos.

-pero que bonito hoy todo el mundo me grita-

-¡tenemos que llevarte a un hospital pero rápido! –dijo Misaki.

-llamare a una ambulancia- dijo Seria sacando su teléfono.

-no es nada la bala atravesó con un poco de tiempo la herida se cerrara-

-¡tú te callas!- exclamaron ambas.

-quítate la camisa y déjame ver la herida- dijo Seria.

-vamos están exagerando-

-¡hazlo!

-ok ok…rayos están todas muy pesadas hoy- dijo Touma desabotonándose la camisa.

Por un momento Seria y Misaki quedaron babeando por el físico de Touma pero reaccionaron cuando vieron la herida.

-¡esto está muy feo no para de sangrar!- dijo Misaki.

-tranquilícense ustedes están entrando en pánico- Dijo Touma muy calmado.

-¡cómo puedes estar tan calmado!- dijo Seria.

-mi entrenamiento me ayudo a mantenerme en calma no importa la situación-

-¡qué pasa con todas estas cicatrices!- exclamo Misaki al notar más de cerca las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Touma.

-son las marcas que me hice al entrenar-

-entrenar eso no pareciera marcas de entrenamiento mas parecen marcas de Tortura- dijo Seria.

-uhm…bueno en parte podríamos calificarlo como eso-

-Por el amor de dios como eres tan…-

Después de unos minutos llego la ambulancia que llevo a Touma al hospital, Seria y Misaki lo acompañaron.

* * *

_**-Hospital-**_

Ya en el hospital Touma junto con Seria y Misaki esperaban al doctor, en la ambulancia habían colocado una venda alrededor de la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

-sigo pensando que están exagerando- dijo Touma

-tú que estas tan calmado… ¿No te duele?- dijo Seria.

-arde un poco- dijo Touma

-nada mas…que acaso eres resistente al dolo- Dijo Misaki.

-…bueno…entrenar con mi maestro me obligo a soportar dolor a un nivel extremo- dijo Touma recordando los entrenamientos (Tortura) de Deuteros.

Después de unos minutos el doctor entro.

-veamos miembro de Judgment…herida de bala parece algo grave- dijo el doctor.

El pensamiento de esos tres fue.

(tiene cara de rana) –pensaron Touma, Misaki y Seria al unisonó.

-bueno les pido a tus…acompañantes que dejen la sala mientras yo me encargo de la herida- dijo el doctor.

-estaremos afuera- dijo Seria.

-mas te vale no escapar tenemos muchas cosas que discutir- dijo Misaki.

Ambas salieron del cuarto dejando a Touma con el doctor.

-lindas chicas ¿son tus novias?- pregunto de forma picara el doctor.

-no…mi novia vive en Grecia en estos momentos- dijo Touma.

-oh ¿eres extranjero?- pregunto el doctor mientras revisaba la herida.

-no…de hecho soy japonés pero viví los últimos 7 años fuera del país-

-ya veo…dado el color de tu piel-

-¿Qué tan grave es Doc?-

-no mucho, la bala atravesó sin tocar ningún nervio importante-

-bueno entonces ahora que-

-dame unos minutos y estarás como nuevo-

-suena como si fuera a repararme en vez de curarme-

* * *

Mientras el doctor curaba la herida de Touma Misaki y Seria discutían en el ala de espera del hospital.

-por el amor de dios que tan temerario puede ser- dijo Seria frotándose la sien.

-y que lo digas…estar ahí con una herida de bala y no ir a un medico- dijo Misaki.

-y eso no es lo peor- dijo Seria.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-llame a su superior y me dijo que el muy loco se lanzo desde un edificio a un auto en movimiento y que después causo que el auto chocara lanzándolo contra los vidrios de un edificio-

-QUE-

-no sé qué pasa por su cabeza….jugarse el cuello de esa forma- dijo Seria muy preocupada.

Ambas estaban preocupadas como amigas y dos personas que estaban enamoradas de él.

-ya eh curado a ese chico pueden pasar y hablar con él- dijo el doctor apareciendo en la sala de espera.

-Gracias doctor- dijo de forma educada Seria.

Ambas se dirigían a la habitación de Touma, al abrir la puerta notaron que Touma no estaba…pero la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta.

-¡será cabron el desgraciado! ¡Mira que escaparse por la ventana!- exclamo furiosa Seria.

-¿pero cómo estamos en el 5 piso?- dijo Misaki asomándose por la ventana viendo en todas las direcciones en busca del pelo de erizo.

-porque ese escándalo- dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación notando la ventana abierta y a las dos chicas molestas.

-¿se escapo por la ventana?-

-¡si!-

-ingenioso…pero presiento que ese chico pasara mucho tiempo aquí- dijo el doctor casi profetizando el futuro del joven santo dorado.

* * *

Después de que Touma saliera de hospital y de alguna forma lograra escaparse de Misaki y Seria se dirija a su casa pero antes paso por cierto lugar.

-parece que no hay nadie- dijo Touma revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera descubrirlo.

-_**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra Dimensión) –_usando su técnica de espacio/tiempo Touma se tele transporto a otro lugar.

* * *

_**-Distrito escolar 7 –cierto apartamento-**_

Los miembros de la organización clandestina conocida como ITEM estaban tranquilos en su "escondite" que no era más que un apartamento en el distrito 7.

-oye Mugi ¿Por qué estas tan irritada últimamente?- pregunto Frenda.

-no estoy irritada-

-…oh- una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la rubia- podría ser… ¿Qué estas molesta porque no hemos sabido nada del chico cabeza de erizo?-

-como si me importara- dijo Mugino con su típica actitud altanera.

-oh y yo que pensé que me echarían de menos- dijo una vos aparte apareciendo de una brecha dimensional.

-¡whaaa! ¡¿Cómo demonios apareces así?!- exclamo muerta del susto Frenda por la repentina aparición de Touma.

-¡tuuu!- exclamo Mugino lista para atacar.

-no sabes decir otra cosa cuando me ves…ah se nota que tenemos un fallo de comunicación por el amor de dios…espera Issei-san no me avía dicho que el dios bíblico avía muerto?- pensó en voz alta el santo dorado.

-de qué demonios hablas- dijo Mugino.

-cosas mías…en todo caso donde esta Takitsubo-san, ella es la única con la que puedo hablar normalmente-

-estoy aquí…vine después de sentir el poder que emanas- dijo la morena con el traje deportivo.

-bien….y encontraron algo?-

-eh logrado detectar leves rastros de energía como la tuya en distintas partes de la ciudad- Takitsubo saco un mapa y tomo un marcador –aquí, aquí y aquí- dijo Señalando los lugares.

-algo que puedas decirme de esos lugares- dijo Touma mirando los puntos marcados en el mapa.

-este y este son laboratorios que investigan nuevos tipos de energías naturales y este…son laboratorios clandestinos que investigan las células madres-

-células madres y nuevos tipos de energías ¿eh?...exactamente que traman- Touma volvió a pensar en vos alta.

-oye exactamente en que estas metido- dijo Mugino de forma altanera.

-no puedo decirles….y en todo caso de que lo sepan no podrían hacer nada, eh comprobado los poderes de ustedes los que son los nivel 5…y contra los que me enfrento no serian más que hormigas-

-estás diciendo que no somos nada. Que te has creído- dijo Mugino molesta.

-no eres capaz de hacerme ni un rasguño- dijo Touma mirando fijamente a Mugino –se los vuelvo a repetir si en algún momento dan con alguien con un poder como el mío infórmenme cuanto antes y salgan de ahí-

-serás- Mugino estaba por decir algo cuando Takitsubo la detuvo.

-lo entendemos no nos meteremos en tus peleas- dijo Takitsubo.

-bien me llevare el mapa contacten si surge algo _**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra Dimensión) –_usando su técnica se marcho.

-sigo preguntándome que es ese poder…es muy diferente a la habilidad de un teleporter- dijo Frenda.

-el dijo que se llamaba Cosmos no?- dijo Mugino.

-si…pero ese poder es algo que ciudad academia no ha desarrollado…Kamijou-san es un misterio- dijo Takitsubo.

-ya traje la comida… ¿Qué pasa? Acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunto Kinuhata llegando recién al apartamento.

* * *

Touma decidió inspeccionar los lugares marcados en el mapa para ser precavido iba utilizando la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-veamos el primer lugar es aquí- Touma estaba en el lugar que le parecía más sospechoso, el lugar donde se experimentaba con las células madres.

El laboratorio se encontraba en un viejo edificio abandonado, el perfecto camuflaje para no ser encontrados por las autoridades.

-lo repito esta ciudad tiene mucha inmundicia- dijo Touma buscando una entrada al laboratorio.

-es como dijo Takitsubo-san…ahí un leve rastro de cosmos en los alrededores…pero este cosmos se siente extraño-

Buscando entre las plantas del edificio Touma encontró un panel escondido debajo de unas piedras.

-¿ahora como entro?... al diablo solo volare la puerta-

BAAAM

Con un potente golpe Touma destrozo el piso que resulto un bloque de acero reforzado que daba paso a unas escaleras que lo llevaban al subsuelo.

-es mucha seguridad… ¿Qué traman estos científicos?-

Touma bajo por las largas escaleras al llegar a cierta habitación Touma reconoció un olor algo que aprendió en la pelea contra los espectros, algo que nunca olvidara.

-es el olor de sangre y cuerpos calcinados-

Como Touma lo temía al entrar en la habitación los vio. Barios cuerpos despedazados y quemados, su sangre manchaba las paredes el piso y el techo.

-pareciera que fueron retorcidos hasta la muerte- dijo Touma viendo que los cuerpos no quemados mostraban signos de huesos rotos.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto? ¿un espectro?...o… ¿algo más?-

Caminando por las instalaciones Touma se percato de los documentos que estaban regados por el suelo, se inclino y el empezó a leerlos.

-¡Pero qué!- exclamo Touma por el contenido de los documentos.

Su sorpresa no era para menos, estos documentos decían que las células madres se utilizaban en experimentos para la recomposición de miembros perdidos regenerándolos a una velocidad rápida comparable con el segundo nivel 5 Kakine Teitoku alias Dark Matter…pero lo más resaltante fue el hecho de que serian utilizados para una fuerza militar de avanzada armadas con prototipos de armaduras de gran poder y una extraña nueva fuerza.

-nombre código de la operación ¿"Tecno-Santos"? ¡Pero qué demonios es esto!- exclamo Touma arrugando los papeles con la mano el arder de su Cosmos logro quemar los archivos.

-no permitiré que esto ocurra- Touma elevo su Cosmos para destruir por completo las instalaciones.

* * *

BOOOM

El sonido de una fuerte explosión resonó por los alrededores, los miembros de Judgment y Anti-Skill se dirigían al lugar de la explosión.

Al llegar solo encontraron los escombros de un viejo edificio abandonado, los reportes catalogaron esto como un atentado de Skill-Out y dejaron el caso cerrado.

Si ellos hubieran investigado más a fondo hubieran descubierto el laboratorio subterráneo…o lo que quedaba de él.

-no permitiré que creen estos "Tecno-Santos"- dijo Touma parado enzima de un edificio.

Touma tubo ya mucho por este día por lo cual decidió regresar a su casa y allí informar al patriarca Shion sobre este descubrimiento.

_**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra Dimensión)-_ Touma uso su poder y se marcho del lugar.

* * *

_**-Apartamento de Touma-**_

-"eso es lo que eh descubierto patriarca"- Dijo Touma comunicándose telepáticamente con el santuario.

"esto es alarmante, los santos desaparecidos al igual que sus Cloth y este proyecto" –Dijo el patriarca Shion.

-"lo más probable es que algún espectro o alguien de gran poder asesino a los santos que fueron mandados a investigar….también es probable que ese alguien tenga relación con la directiva de ciudad academia"-

"algún indicio de que el responsable sea algún espectro?"

-"el cosmos que sentí era parecido al de los espectros…pero a la vez era diferente"-

"ya veo…en caso de necesitar ayuda mandare a Issei y Kodaka ellos podrán ayudarte a completar tu misión"

-"entiendo en caso de necesitarlo le informare patriarca"-

"ten mucho cuidado santo de Géminis"- con eso la comunicación telepática se corto.

-….qué demonios ocurre en esta ciudad?- dijo Touma mirando por la terraza de su apartamento.

Touma decidió dejar de pensar esto por el momento y dormir un poco.

* * *

RING RING

El sonido de su teléfono sonando despertó al santo de Géminis, muy perezosamente trataba de agarrar el aparato que lo saco de su sueño.

-hola?- dijo Touma a un medio dormido.

"!IDIOTA LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA VES!" –exclamo la persona al teléfono.

-Mugi-chan? que pasa llamándome a esta hora-

"!NO ME LLAMES ASI!"

-si vas a seguir gritando cortare-

"Kamijou-san soy yo Takitsubo"- dijo Takitsubo quitando el teléfono de la iracunda numero 4.

-¿Qué pasa?-

"hace poco detecte a un grupo de 5 personas que desprendían el mismo poder que el tuyo"

-Donde?- pregunto Touma levantándose rápidamente.

"te envié un mensaje con su localización"

-ok manténgase lo más lejos que puedan-

"lo entendemos"- con eso la llamada termino.

-ya están apareciendo- Touma se puso la aradura dorada de Géminis y partió al lugar especificado.

* * *

En una bodega de carga 5 personas se encontraban listas para la batalla

-tch porque tenemos que probar la fuerza de estos muñecos- dijo uno de ellos traía puesta una armadura negra.

-ya escuchaste a Tokusa de Hanuman estos son los nuevos proyectos que investiga con los de ciudad academia- dijo otro de los caballeros negros lo mas resaltante de su armadura era el escudo en su brazo izquierdo.

-tenemos que probar a estos chicos…aunque más parecen perros esperando ordenes- dijo Otro caballero este tenía una lira en sus manos.

Los otros dos se mantenían callados como si de estatuas se tratara esperando ordenes de los que reconocía como líder.

-ya veo con que son 5 santos…no 2 santos y 3 santos espectrales- dijo una voz encima de uno de los contenedores.

-¡quien está ahí!- exclamo el líder del grupo.

Cuando las nubes pasaron iluminando la noche con la luz de la luna el resplandor de esa armadura dorada advirtió a los santos espectrales que la lucha no sería fácil.

-un santo dorado ¿eh?- dijo el de la lira.

-como santo de la diosa Athena me presentare ¡Soy Touma santo dorado de Géminis!-

-muy honorable de tu parte en presentarte yo soy Jäger de Orión-

-Jan del Escudo- dijo el otro.

-Orpheus de Lira y estos chicos callados de aquí son Christ de la Cruz del Sur y Maya de la Flecha- dijo Orpheus señalando a los santos que no se movían.

-ya veo…ustedes son santos que renunciaron a la diosa Athena-

-solo nos unimos al grupo que nos daría una nueva vida ¡Todo por Hades-sama!- exclamo Jan de escudo.

-…- Touma no dijo nada y se quedo mirando a los dos santos que no parecían espectros.

-te preguntaras que pasa con ellos ¿No?- Dijo Orpheus de Lira.

-ellos son experimentos que teníamos que probar, sus mentes fueron destruidas y no son más que marionetas a la espera de ordenes- dijo Jäger de Orión.

-malditos- el enfado de Touma hiso elevar su cosmos –en estos momentos acabare con ustedes y liberare las almas de esos santos ¡como santo dorado de Géminis!

* * *

Lo suficientemente lejos de ahí encima de un edificio Mugino y su grupo miraban el encuentro con unos periscopios.

-¡oye es del rumor! –Dijo Kinuhata.

-¿Cuál rumor?- Pregunto Mugino.

-hace unos meces se dice que una persona con una armadura dorada aparecía en la noche y se le veía saltando de techo en techo a una gran velocidad.

-así que ese infeliz es el del rumor… ¿pasa algo Takitsubo?-

-…aun estando tan lejos puedo sentirlo…su poder creció aun mas al llevar esa armadura- dijo Takitsubo.

-¡enserio más!- dijo Frenda.

-qué bueno que me traje esto- dijo Kinuhata sacando un extraño aparato.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mugino.

-este Súper aparato nos permitirá escuchar que están hablando-

Kinuhata activo el aparato y al cabo de unos segundos pudieron escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

"en estos momentos acabare con ustedes y liberare las almas de esos santos ¡como santo dorado de Géminis!"

-¿santo dorado de Géminis?- pregunto Frenda.

-no es lo de los signos zodiacales?- dijo Kinuhata.

* * *

los santos fantasmas atacaron a Touma.

-¡Tomaremos tu cabeza como una ofrenda a Hades-sama!- exclamo Jan de Escudo.

-¡Ni un dorado podrá contra nosotros!- dijo Orpheus de Lira.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los santos a los que les lavaron el cerebro.

Maya salto y dio una patada descendente contra Touma el bloque el golpe solo con su brazo Christ corrió para atacar a Touma en su punto siego pero en un simple movimiento Touma se agacho logrando que el golpe de Christ impactara contra Maya mandándolo a estrellarse contra uno de los contenedores atravesándolo.

-¡eres mío santo de Geminis!- exclamo Jäger de orión conectando un fuerte puñetazo contra Touma –jeje…!que!- exclamo orión al ver que su golpe no llego a tocar a Touma.

-eso es todo lo que pueden hacer…!vendieron su alma y a sus compañeros solo por esto!- exclamo un furioso Touma sujetando a Jäger por el brazo y golpeando con fuerza su pecho rompiendo parte de la armadura.

-[_**Stringer Réquiem**__**]**__(Réquiem de cuerdas)__**-**_ Orpheus utilizo su ataque para envolver a Touma en cuerdas apresándolo –será tu fin dorado-

Touma mantenía los ojos cerrados al momento de abrirlos elevo su cosmos destruyendo las cuerdas que lo retenían.

-¡cómo es posible!- antes de seguir hablando Touma pateo el costado derecho de Orpheus lanzándolo contra los contenedores.

-Tch ¡no nos subestimes!- Jäger y Jan se lanzaron contra Touma al mismo Tiempo.

* * *

Por su parte Mugino y su grupo miraban y oían con detenimiento la pelea.

-esto es súper- exclamo emocionada Kinuhata -¡es como la pelea de héroes y villanos!

-debo admitir que tiene su encanto. Un guerrero de brillante armadura pelando contra malvados que portan armaduras negras- dijo Frenda.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? No ven que están pelando a muerte- exclamo Mugino…pero en el fondo también fantaseaba un poco con Touma.

* * *

-[_**Bone Crosh Screw]- **_Jan se elevo por los aires y se proyecto sobre Touma con una patada giratoria como si de un taladro se tratara.

Touma se aparto evitando el daño del ataque para después acercarse y darle un cabezazo a Jan.

-maldito _**[Megaton Meteor Crash]- **_Jäger se elevo y empezó a girar su cuerpo y energía purpura lo cubría.

-ven aquí- Touma jalo por el brazo a Jan.

Al no poder detener el ataque a tiempo el ataque de Jäger impacto de lleno en la espalda de Jan.

-Gha- Jan vomito mucha sangre antes de impactar con mucha fuerza contra el piso.

Touma tomo distancia y sintió una presencia detrás de el por lo cual logro esquivar un ataque de Maya en ese momento Christ apareció frente a Touma.

-_**[Southern Cross Thunderbolt]**__(Relámpago De La Cruz Del Sur)- _poniendo sus brazos en posición de Cruz un relámpago cayó sobre Christ cargándolo de energía que disparo contra Touma.

Touma se quito dando el ataque de lleno contra Maya.

-GHAAAA- Maya grito de dolor al recibir la descarga.

-¡MALDITO ESTAS JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS!- exclamo furioso Jäger.

-es momento que acabe con ustedes- Dijo Touma elevando su cosmos mucho.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios? Aun desde aquí siento todo su poder- Dijo Mugino.

-¡lo rectifico ese chico es un monstruo!- dijo Frenda asustada.

(con ese poder ni Accelerator podría con él) –pensó Mugino.

* * *

-_**[Ars Geminga]**__(Arco de Geminga)- _dijo Touma encerrado a los santos espectrales en unas esferas.

-¡Maldito que es esto!- Exclamo Jäger.

Todos los santos estaban sintiendo como su cuerpo era pulverizado poco a poco.

-están dentro de un campo magnético que los pulverizara a nivel atómico Este es su fin-

-GHAAAA- gritaron los santos antes de ser convertidos en polvo.

-…Christ Maya ahora pueden descansar en paz- dijo Touma esparciendo el polvo de los santos que fueron controlados.

* * *

-dijo que los destruyo a nivel atomico- pregunto Frenda.

-si- respondio Mugino asustada.

* * *

_**-Edificio sin Ventanas-**_

En el edificio sin ventanas tres personas estuvieron atentas al enfrentamiento de santo dorado de Geminis.

-oh así que ese es el poder de los santos dorados, interesante muy interesante- dijo Aleister.

-No te confíes Aleister…así que el santuario ya movió sus fichas, es hora de que nosotros también nos movamos- dijo Tokusa de Hanuman.

-¡espera Tokusa yo me encargare de matar a ese mocoso, tengo asuntos con esos dorados!- dijo una el otro presente el tenia el cabello largo y blanco.

-…lo que tú quieras Minos de grifo- dijo Tokusa.

-matare a ese mocoso, lo retorcerse hasta que me pida clemencia y después lo matare con mis hilos- dijo Minos.

El santo de oro pronto enfrentara su más grande prueba uno de los 3 jueces del purgatorio.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Leo III

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

En la academia Kuo se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de los de tercero.

Los padres y madres de los jóvenes estaban presente en la ceremonia.

-empezaremos a llamar a los jóvenes para que reciban su titulo- dijo una de las profesoras.

-Irina Hyoudou- dijo el director.

Parándose Irina se acerco recibió su titulo y estrecho la mano del director.

-Kiba Yuto- el mismo proceso.

-Saji Genshirou-

-Tsubasa Yura-

-Asia Hyoudou-

Entre los presentes aun avía la duda de cómo tantas chicas podían tener el mismo apellido pero los profesores dijeron que son cosas del gobierno japonés.

-Xenovia Hyoudou-

-Hissei Hyoudou-

-Issei Hyoudou-

-Conner Hyoudou- pasando una hermosa rubia de ojos azules recibió su titulo y estrecho la mano del director.

Al terminar la ceremonia los ex y actuales miembros del club del ocultismo se reunieron en su salón junto a ellos estaban sus profesores encargados.

-pesar que ya ah pasado dos años desde que están a mi cuidado- dijo Azazel.

-que tu cuidado si la mayor parte del tiempo lo andabas de vago- dijo Rías.

-jajajaja- los miembros se rieron por el comentario.

-hermano ¿qué aras ahora que te graduaste?- pregunto Hissei, todos ya tenían sus metas para después de que acabaran la academia todos excepto el castaño.

-Si Ise ¿qué harás ahora?- pregunto Conner ella e Issei tenían una de las relaciones más largas con todos los presentes…cosa que molestaba a algunas.

-a decir verdad pensaba dejar de lado los estudios y regresar al santuario-

-¡QUE!- exclamaron los presentes.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Issei al desconocer su reacción.

-piensas irte- dijo Rías aferrándose a Issei –piensas dejarme así esperando tu hijo-

Los presentes ya sabían que Rías estaba embarazada pero no quitaba le hecho que algunas se sentían celosas por eso.

-¿Quién dijo algo de irse? Pienso volver un tiempo al santuario para ayudar en el entrenamiento a los jóvenes aspirantes a santos…además no dejaría a mi familia atrás- dijo Issei.

-es muy típico de ti…siempre protegerás a las personas importantes para ti- dijo Xenovia recordando su reencuentro.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ese día en el club del ocultismo dos personas habían llegado al club._

_-les decimos a ustedes los demonios que no se metan en esto, la misión de recuperar las Excalibur robadas es una labor que nosotros tenemos que cumplir- dijo Xenovia._

_-muy valiente de su parte venir a mi territorio y dejarnos con esta sarta de tonterías…dígname ¿Cuántos son los que aviaron los del vaticano?- pregunto Rías._

_-solo nosotras dos- respondió Irina._

_-¡eso es una locura! Solo ustedes dos eso es un suicidio ¿Qué pasa con la gente de la iglesia?- dijo Hissei._

_-no insultes nuestras creencia Hissei-chan- dijo Irina._

_-nosotros nos retiramos espero que acaten nuestras advertencias no se metan demonios- dijo Xenovia._

_-nos vemos Hissei-chan- se despidió Irina._

_Antes de marcharse Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia._

_-tú eres la "Bruja" de Asia argento ¿No es así?- pregunto Xenovia._

_Ante la palabra Bruja Asia se sintió dolida y nerviosa._

_-ah…y-yo…yo-_

_-así que tu eres la Bruja que una vez fue la Santa doncella Asia Argento- dijo Irina._

_-yo…-_

_-dime ¿aun crees en nuestro dios?- pregunto Xenovia._

_-como crees ahora es un demonio no hay forma de que crea en dios- dijo Irina._

_-no puedo ver que aun ahí fe en ella-_

_-eso es cierto, aun crees en dios Asia-san-_

_-¡no hay forma que deje de creer en él!- dijo Asia levantando la voz –toda mi vida creí en su obra y gracia…aun siendo un demonio sigo creyendo en el-_

_-si es así deja que te elimine con esta Excalibur- dijo Xenovia._

_-¡Malditas que le hacen a Asia!- Dijo Hissei materializando la Bossted Gear lista para pelar._

_De repente toda la habitación se lleno de espadas._

_-deja un poco para mi Hissei-san- dijo Kiba._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Xenovia._

_-soy tu Sempai…aun que tan solo fui un fracaso-_

_-ya veo así que tu eres el sobreviviente del proyecto Excalibur que se unió a los demonios-_

_-¡CALLATE!- exclamo Kiba furioso._

_Xenovia estaba lista para matar a Kiba cuando._

_-valla pensé sentir una energía familiar y mira con lo que me encuentro- dijo una voz aparte._

_Al escuchar esa vos el corazón de Xenovia salto, era posible, el chico que conoció cuando tenía 13 años, ese chico de brillante armadura que la salvo y ayudo, ese chico que le demostró que la determinación humana era capaz de realizar milagros._

_-¡I-I-Issei!- exclamo Xenovia sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Cosa que sorprendió a su compañera ya que nunca vio esa faceta de ella._

_-Yo Xenovia ha pasado mucho- dijo Issei sentado en la ventada del club al parecer el entro por la ventana._

_-¿Q-q-que haces aquí?- pregunto la peli azul._

_-estoy en una misión del santuario…pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_

_-viene a recuperar los fragmentos robados de Excalibur-_

_-con que la espada sacra eh…me pregunto que será más fuerte esa espada o la Excalibur de El Cid-_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Irina._

_-disculpen por no presentarme me llamo Hyoudou Issei Santo de Leo-_

_-¿santo de leo? ¿Hyoudou?- pregunto Irina sorprendida._

_-si…resulta que él es mi gemelo perdido- dijo Hissei._

_-¡tenias un gemelo!-_

_-estas consiente que tu hermana es un demonio- dijo Xenovia._

_-si…no me molesta eh visto de primera mano que a pesar de ser demonio son buena gente-_

_-disculpa pero dijiste ser un santo eso significa que eres un siervo del señor- dijo Irina emocionada._

_-si…pero yo sirvo a la diosa Athena-_

_-¡blasfemia el único dios es nuestro señor!- dijo Irina indignada._

_-no en este mundo existen muchos dioses…y yo sirvo a la diosa Athena-_

_Todos pudieron ver la convicción de Issei en sus ojos._

_Poco después se libro una batalla que reveló un gran secreto._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-dime Ise no has pensado en dejar de ser un santo- dijo Rías.

-a decir verdad lo eh pensado…eh ganado muchas cosas importantes para mí- dijo Issei viendo a todas sus esposas –pero aun no aun tengo que seguir siento un santo y proteger el mundo que mi padre y mis camaradas caídos protegieron con su vida-

-ya veo- dijo Rías.

-aun así el familiar de Hissei podría conectar mi templo con la casa y así poder regresar en mis ratos libres- dijo Hissei.

-¿no habrá problemas? –pregunto Hissei.

-si hablo con Shion tal vez acepte-

-además que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin Ise, no puedo dormir bien si no lo hacemos prime- Dijo Xenovia hasta que su boca fue tapada por Conner.

-¡Xenovia no digas eso!- exclamo avergonzada Conner.

-pero que hay de malo, si tu gritas mas cuando lo hacen- dijo Xenovia.

-¡NOOOO!- Conner se fue a una esquina tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Xen no creo que sea bueno hablar de eso en público- dijo Issei algo avergonzado también.

-que hay de malo, eso es algo importante si las demás quieren tus hijos

-no es el hecho… ¡espera ¿Por qué dijiste las demás?- pregunto Issei empezando a sudar un poco.

-porque yo también estoy embarazada- dijo Xenovia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-creo que me da algo de nuevo- dijo Issei antes de caer inconsciente…otra vez.

Los días del santo de Leo eran cada vez más difíciles.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado y quisiera hacerles unas preguntas.

Que les pareciera tener a Accelerator como santo de Cáncer y a Hamazura como santo de Tauro o Sagitario díganme en los Reviews que les parece la idea con eso me despido hasta la próxima.


	7. Santo De Géminis Vs Juez Del Infierno

-!arde Cosmos! **-**persona hablando

**(**que increíble poder) persona pensando

**_[Galaxian Explosión]_**técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

El santo dorado de Géminis Kamijou Touma se encontraba caminando en un paramo oscuro.

Todo el lugar era completamente negro, como estar con los ojos cerrados aun teniéndolos abiertos.

(Donde me encuentro) –pensó el santo de Géminis algo de entro de él le decía que este lugar era algo importante, algo que decidiría el destino del mundo entero.

(¿Qué es este lugar?)-

De un momento a otro el paramo cambio produciendo un gran resplandor segando por unos momentos a Touma.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en lo que parecía el patio de una academia.

(¿es mi instituto?) –pensó Touma reconociendo el parecido de la estructura.

Touma se adentro en el instituto, caminaba por los pasillos vacios revisando los salones, el lugar estaba deshabitado y vacio ni los puestos estaban solo eran cuartos completamente vacios.

Por alguna extraña razón Touma sentía que algo lo llamaba, que algo le decía que tenía que ir al patio.

A paso rápido Touma llego a su destino, en un principio no parecía haber nada…pero logro notar que habían dos personas.

(Ese soy yo)- pensó Touma mirando fijamente a una de las figuras.

En efecto era él, pero no llevaba puesta la armadura dorada de Géminis, en cambio traía una armadura que parecía estar hecha de cristal con una larga espada en su mano derecha.

(bueno ese soy yo… ¿pero quién es esa chica?)

Frente al Touma con la armadura de cristal se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos rubios con un parche en su ojo derecho, tenía una capa y gorra de mago con un traje que cubría poco además de traer consigo una lanza dorada.

-….-

-…-

Ambos parecían estar diciendo unas palabras pero por alguna razón Touma no podía escuchar nada.

(¿Por qué no los oigo?)

En ese momento el Touma con armadura de cristal enterró la espada en el suelo y se puso en posición de batalla.

La maga por su parte apunto a Touma con la lanza

(¡espera voy a pelar!) –pensó Touma viendo el repentino cambio.

Los dos combatientes se lanzaron contra el otro chocando el puño de Touma con la lanza, en el momento del impacto todo el lugar se lleno de luz.

* * *

_**Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi**_

_**Instrumental**_

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

_**(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru**_

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

_**yobisobieru, sadame no bon**_

podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

_**(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka**_

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

_**motome sagase**_

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

_**makoto no michi**_

podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

_**Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru**_

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

_**Seinaru kurosu matoi**_

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

_**Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete**_

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su **[****_Lightning Plasma]_**a Kodaka usando su **_[Excalibur]_**al santo de escorpión utilizando su **_[Scarlet Needle]_** y al santo de acuario lanzando su **[****_Diamond Dust]_**

_**Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu**_

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**_

_**Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe**_

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

_**Forever Seinto Seiya!**_

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

_**Fin del Intro.**_

* * *

_**-Departamento De Touma-**_

-¿Qué soñé?- se pregunto Touma, por alguna extraña razón no podía recordar que soñó esa noche.

Habían pasado dos días desde el enfrentamiento de Touma con los santos espectrales.

Inmediatamente le informo al patriarca Shion sobre los santos espectrales y lo que hicieron con esos santos.

El patriarca Shion determino que la situación era critica, ya era alarmante saber que esa ciudad estaba planeando crear una fuerza militar de santos falsos armados con armaduras creadas pero saber que si habían espectros de antiguos santos muertos así como la modificación a la mente de santos.

-las cosas empiezan a ponerse difíciles…si hay santos espectrales significa que algunos espectros poderosos se ocultan en esta ciudad…solo puedo pensar que ellos le informaron a los directivos de la ciudad sobre el Cosmos y las armaduras-

Un gran conflicto estaba por desatarse en ciudad Academia y es probable que muchas vidas inocentes fueran puestas en la línea de fuego.

* * *

_**-Instituto-**_

Después de desayunar y por causa de su mala suerte descomponer la nevera de su apartamento el santo de Géminis Kamijou Touma estaba recibiendo sus clases tranquilamente.

Al acabar ambos hermanos se dirigían a comer en la azotea.

-Nii-san ¿paso algo con Kumokawa-sempai?- pregunto Touya.

-ooooh…me había olvidado de ella…Touya si la ves dile que no estoy y que en algún momento la veré- respondió el pelo de erizo.

-con que es así eh- dijo una tétrica vos detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos dos se encontraba Seria y estaba muy pero MUY enojada.

En ese momento Touma sintió su vida peligrar y trato de salir corriendo.

-¡Nos vemos!- Touma salió corriendo por su vida.

-¡no escaparas esta vez!- Seria le quito la escoba a una señora de limpieza que se encontraba limpiando el pasillo y lo arrojo con mucha fuerza a Touma

WHUSS

La escoba paso como un cohete tele-dirigido apuntando directamente a Touma.

BAAAM

La escoba golpeo de lleno en la cabeza de Touma.

CRAK

(creo que me rompió el cráneo, ¿acaso Seria es un santo dorado?) –pensó Touma mientras caía al piso inconsciente.

Touya miraba asustado como a su hermano lo mandaron a comer el suelo de un escobazo y a una Seria literalmente cubierta de una energía roja rodeando su cuerpo.

(acaso eso es el Kaioken?) –pensó Touya asustado.

-Touya- hablo seria.

-¡HAII!- Touya se tenso al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su sempai.

-ayúdame a llevar a este idiota a la azotea. Tenemos MUCHAS cosas que discutir- dijo Seria con un tono de vos tétrico.

-p-pero Kumokawa-sempai- Touya trato de decir algo pero.

-**eh dicho hazlo**- Seria miro a Touya con una expresión que asustaría al mismo diablo.

-¡Si señora!- exclamo Touya al estilo militar sujetando por la pierna derecha a su hermano y arrastrándolo hasta la azotea.

El camino fue muy movido ya que entre subir las escaleras ocasionando que la cabeza de Touma golpeara cada escalón y que a Touya se le resbalo causando que Touma callera de cabeza por los escalones y tener que volverlo a subir repitiendo todo el proceso…su mala suerte es sumamente potente.

* * *

_**-Azotea-**_

-sempai…creo que mi hermano sufrió una contusión grabe- dijo Touya fijándose que Touma no se movía.

-¡es tu culpa por no sujetarlo fuerte!- trato de quitarse la responsabilidad Seria.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me obligo a jalarlo!-

-¡s-solo cállate por un momento tengo que pensar en una cuartada!-

-¡¿cuartada?! ¡No piensas hacerte responsable por esto!-

En ese momento Touma comenzaba a despertarse para alivio de esos dos.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿y porque siento que jugaron futbol con mi cabeza?- pregunto Touma.

-no sé de lo que hablas- dijo Seria esperando que Touma olvidara el asunto.

-lo último que recuerdo es… ¡Una escoba! ¡una escoba torpedo!- dijo Touma mirando molesto a la morena.

-¡es tu culpa por escaparte ayer del hospital!- dijo Seria dando razón a su enfado.

-¿hospital?- dijo Touya.

-¡No me gustan los hospitales por eso me escape!-

-¿Qué hospital?-

-¡el médico dijo que tienes que ir a que te revisen y pagar las cuentas miedicas!-

-¡páguenlo ustedes, yo no pedí ser llevado a ningún hospital!-

-¿díganme qué pasa?-

-¡qué clase de hombre le pide a la mujer que page por el!-

-¡discúlpame por no ser un caballero pero fui forzado a ir!-

-¡serás! ¡idiota!-

-¡Mandona!-

-¡díganme que está pasando con un demonio!- exclamo Touya ya molesto.

-¡lo que pasa es que a este idiota tiene una herida de bala en el hombro!-

-¡que!-

-¡ya estoy curado no necesito mas revisiones!- dijo Touma

-como vas a estar curado si solo han pasado dos días- dijo Seria.

-¡Mira y deja de molestar!- Touma levanto su camisa y mostro el lugar de la herida, ahí solo avía una cicatriz.

-pero…¿como? Una herida así no sana en dos días- dijo Seria revisando el hombro de Touma

-soy de los que se curan rápido, así que ya deja de actuar como una madre preocupada- dijo Touma acomodándose la camisa de nuevo

-¡No soy una madre preocupada!- exclamo Seria.

-Nii-san como te hiciste eso?- pregunto Touya.

-unos ladrones escapaban en una automóvil y para proteger a mi Kouhai de una bala la moví y termine siendo yo el que recibiera el disparo- explico Touma

Al escuchar eso Seria decidió no decir más en contra de Touma, ella estaba molesta porque pensaba que lo hirieron por andar de temerario pero la herida fue por proteger a uno de sus Kouhai.

-eso es muy típico de ti, siempre saltas al peligro para proteger a alguien- dijo Seria.

-si es muy de Nii-san-

-cállense- dijo Touma levemente apenado, era su naturaleza ayudar cuando alguien estaba en problemas.

Después de eso los tres decidieron comer ahí y pasar el tiempo de receso hablando cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**-Rama 177 De Judgment-**_

-buenas- dijo Touma entrando en el departamento.

-¡Kamijou-sempai está bien!- como un rayo Uiharu apareció frente a Touma y lo bombardeo con barias preguntas.

-estoy bien Uiharu solo son unos rasguños-

-Rasguños si te dispararon tarado- dijo Mii apareciendo también.

-yo también me alegro de verte Mii- dijo Touma de modo sarcástico.

-fuiste a un hospital para que te revisaran- dijo Mii de manera autoritaria como su superior.

-si si unas amigas se pusieron como locas al ver la sangre y literalmente me arrastraron al hospital- dijo Touma.

-déjame ver la herida- dijo Mii empujando a Touma y tratando de quitarle la camisa.

Uiharu veía la escena sonrojada tapándose los ojos con las manos y espiando de vez en cuando.

-¡Uiharu llama a Anti-Skill Mii me quiere violar!- dijo Touma tratando de que Mii no le arrancara la camisa.

-¡cállate!- exclamo roja de vergüenza Mii.

Después de unos breves momentos de lucha Mii le arranco la camisa a Touma y quedo entre fascinada y aterrada.

-¡que son todas esas cicatrices!- exclamo Mii.

-mis marcas de Guerra de cuando entrenaba con mi maestro- dijo Touma

-marcas de guerra? ¡Más parece que te torturaron!-

-…no es tan alejado pero no son de tortura…bueno unas que otras si- dijo Touma.

-…- Mii prefirió no decir nada y reviso el lugar afectado, para su sorpresa no había nada más que una cicatriz.

-¿Cómo? ¡ahí debería haber una herida! Una herida de bala no se cura en un día y medio- dijo Mii

Uiharu que también estaba viendo se sorprendió al solo ver una cicatriz, ella sabía algo de medicina por lo que sabía que una herida de bala no se curaba tan rápido aun con los avances médicos de Ciudad Academia.

Mii se quedo unos momentos embobada viendo el físico de Touma

-¿ves algo que te guste?- dijo Touma.

-¡!-

Mii se sonrojo completamente por el comentario.

-¡d-d-d-deja de decir tonterías y ponte la camisa!-

-pero si fuiste tú quien me la quito, por lo menos ayúdame a ponérmela- dijo Touma con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, molestar a Mii lo estaba divirtiendo y mucho.

-¡d-d-deja de molestar! ¡Uiharu iré a hacer patrullaje si ocurre algo avísame… a y no dejes que este tonto salga puede estar curado pero aun no lo dejare entrar al servicio- dijo Mii saliendo y azotando la puerta.

-¡dictadora!- exclamo Touma

-Kamijou-sempai no pele con Konnori-sempai…ella lo hacer por tu bien-

-ya lo sé Uiharu…Mii tiene lo que llaman "instinto materno", ella trata de protegernos a todos solo porque es la que está a cargo. Pero no puede hacerlo todo así como no puede protegernos a todos-

Uiharu sabía que lo que Touma estaba diciendo era verdad, pese a Mii tratase de protegerlos a todos ella no podría logarlo, cada persona es responsable de uno mismo.

Detrás de la puerta Mii escuchaba la conversación.

(como su superior es mi deber protegerlos)- pensó Mii.

"no negare que Mii es una gran persona de corazón gentil…pero a mi parecer debería preocuparse más por ella que por nosotros"- dijo Touma.

"no diga eso Kamijou-sempai, Konnori-sempai nos ah ayudado mucho de no ser por ella esta sucursal no se mantendría unida"- dijo Uiharu.

(eso díselo Uiharu)

-"en eso tienes razón…bueno Mii es una fantástica chica con un instinto materno nato, sin duda será una grandiosa madre y esposa"-

Ante ese comentario Konnori se sonrojo sin saber porque.

-"si Konnori-sempai será una fantástica esposa"-

Konnori se sentía avergonzada y salió rápidamente de ahí.

(Kamijou, Uiharu Baka) –pensó Mii avergonzada por los halagos

Dentro Touma y Uiharu siguieron hablando.

-y ah ocurrido algo?- pregunto Touma.

-no todo ha estado tranquilo…bueno ahí algo…- dijo Uiharu dudosa si contarle o no.

-¿Qué ah pasado?- pregunto Touma

-…bueno…últimamente ah aparecido un grupo que ah atacado sucursales de Judgment y cada vez que estamos por atraparlos escapan-

-así que eso sujetos son muy escurridizos-

-no…cada vez que damos con ellos por alguna razón descubren que los encontramos y escapan antes de que podamos llegar-

-por lo que me dices…lo más probable es que alguien de dentro este divulgando información clasificada-

-estas sugiriendo que hay un traidor en alguna de las ramas de Judgment?- dijo Uiharu.

-es lo más probable…sino no veo la forma en que ellos sepan de nuestros movimientos antes de que lo hagamos-

-…-

-cuales fueron las sucursales atacadas?- pregunto Touma.

-Hai- Uiharu trajo una laptop y un mapa de ciudad academia apareció –estas son las sucursales atacadas, solo los edificios fueron destruidos los miembros afectados solo tuvieron heridas leves-

Touma observaba los lugares marcados, fueron 5 las sucursales atacadas.

-debe haber un patrón… ¿pero cuál?- Touma trataba de encontrar una pista que conectara al traidor.

-Uiharu te molesta si me llevo los documentos sobre el caso?-

-no….tenga aquí hay unas copias- dijo Uiharu entregándole dos folder con documentos.

-…iré a investigar llámame si ocurre algo- Touma guardo los documentos en su mochila y salió del edificio.

* * *

_**-Apartamento de Touma-**_

Touma revisaba los documentos en busca de una pista del culpable.

-las sucursales atacadas fueron la 23, 45, 83 y 102…no hay ninguna pista que conecte a las 4… ¿Quién demonios podría haberlo hecho?-

Touma reviso de todo, miembros, locación, horas en que cada miembro hacia el patrullaje de los sectores.

-nada ni los miembros ni las horas encajan… ¿Qué no estoy viendo?- se pregunto Touma.

-los daños fueron causados por un explosivo plástico dejado en los cuarteles, los miembros lesionados fueron personas que regresaron y fueron dañadas por la explosión… espera explosivos, la llegada de los miembros-

Touma reviso de nuevo los papeles con las evidencias.

-el lugar de la detonación fue en la habitación principal de todas las sucursales, además los miembros lesionados fueron personas que terminaron su patrullaje antes de tiempo- dijo Touma viendo los horarios de los miembros.

-el culpable no sabía que ellos estarían ahí, lo que busca es destruir los cuarteles…ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo hiso para entrar? Los únicos que tenemos las llaves para entrar somos los miembros de dicha sucursal…uhm…-

-uhm ¡espera!- Touma rebusco entre todos los documentos esparciéndolos por toda su habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Ya me parecía sospechoso- dijo Touma revisando los informes y centrándose en dos hojas.

–esto…ya te tengo desgraciado- Touma arrugo el documento tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su cuarto.

(ya sé quien lo hiso y si mis hipótesis no fallan sé donde será el siguiente ataque) –pensó Touma aumentando su velocidad saltando de techo en techo.

* * *

Por otro lado Konnori seguía haciendo su patrulla regular pero en su mente tenía otras cosas que pensar.

(Por dios esa Uiharu y Kamijou hablando esas cosas) –pensó Mii.

"Mii será una gran esposa"- las palabras de Touma retumbaban en la mente de Mii.

-no no pienses en eso- Konnori sacudía la cabeza para despejar esas ideas.

-¡Konnori-sempai!- llamándolo desde el otro lado de la calle estaba Shirai.

-Shirai ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Mii

-no acabo de terminar mis rondas y me dirigía al cuartel- respondió Shirai.

-ya veo, me faltan revisar algunos lugares ¿me acompañas?-

-claro sempai-

Ambas revisaban los lugares en busca de cualquier infractor, después de unos momentos ambas doblaron en la esquina.

-o peri si son Konnori y Shirai- dijo una vos aparte.

Ambas voltearon y vieron a un hombre de unos 25 años de cabello negro y corto ojos negros y vestido con el uniforme de Anti-Skill.

-¡Makoto-sempai!- exclamaron contentas ambas.

-vamos seguirán llamándome sempai a pesar de que formo parte de Anti-Skill ahora- dijo Makoto.

-ah pasado mucho tiempo Makoto-sempai- dijo Konnori.

-si unos Dos años ¿no?, en eso tiempos Shirai apenas estaba en formación-

-y usted siempre andaba de vago en el trabajo sempai- respondió Kuroko.

-auch ese fue un golpe bajo-

-¿Qué hace por aquí sempai?- pregunto Mii.

-estoy investigando el caso de los bombardeos a las ramas de Judgment-

Mii y Shirai pusieron una expresión seria, gracias a los informes de Uiharu ambas estaban enteradas de todo el asunto.

-a encontrado algo?- pregunto Mii.

-nada que no aparezca en los informes, el culpable irrumpe en los cuarteles y deja un explosivo plástico de gran potencia- dijo Makoto.

-aunque es extraño- dijo Kuroko.

-que cosa?- dijo Mii.

-el culpable dejo los explosivos "dentro" de los apartamentos…pero de lo que pudo recuperarse de los daños las cerradoras no mostraban signos de haber sido forzadas….es como si alguien deliberadamente lo haya dejado entrar-

-o alguien que tiene acceso a las llaves de los cuarteles, nosotros también llegamos a esas sospechas- dijo Makoto.

-eso quiere decir que el o los culpables están relacionado con Judgment?- dijo dudosa Mii.

-no podemos descartar esa posibilidad- dijo Makoto.

-hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar Sempai- pregunto Mii.

-uhm… de hecho puede que sean útiles- dijo Makoto –estarías dispuestas a ayudar?-

-¡Hai!- respondieron ambas.

-bien síganme-

Ambas siguieron a Makoto subieron a una patrulla y emprendieron marcha.

-sempai vamos a algún lado?- pregunto Konnori en el puesto del copiloto.

-me di cuenta de algo al volver a leer los informes- dijo Makoto sin quitar la vista del camino.

-de que cosa Makoto-sempai- dijo Kuroko.

-un nombre-

-¿un nombre?- repitieron ambas.

-Mii revisa el documento que tengo en la guantera-

Konnori abrió la guantera y leyó el documento.

-pero sempai estos son los mismos informes que tenemos, los hemos revisado pero no hemos encontrado nada-

-yo también no encontré nada…pero me detuve a leerlo con más detenimiento y encontré esto- Makoto tomo el documento y saco una hoja de entre muchas

-Kazama Yuya- nombro Makoto –en 3 de los 4 casos este chico se encontraba entre los testigos del incidente, en un principio sospechamos y lo investigamos y descubrimos algo muy interesante de el-

-¿Qué cosa pregunto Kuroko desde los asientos traseros?-

-Kazama Yuya ex miembro de Judgment expulsado por vender información a criminales y poner en riesgo a sus compañeros- dijo Konnori leyendo el documento.

-entonces!- dijo Kuroko sorprendida.

-si…lo más probable es que de alguna manera Yuya se hiciera con las llaves y plantara las bombas para vengarse- dijo Makoto.

-entonces porque no lo encerraron es más que obvio que él es el culpable!- dijo Kuroko.

-la cosa es que no es tan fácil…. El tiene un cuartada y no hay evidencia suficiente para vincularlo con el crimen-

-cuál es la cuartada- pregunto Konnori.

-según información que recolectamos Kazama se encontraba en su escuela la primera vez y con varias amigos en la segunda, preguntamos a sus compañeros y todos declararon lo mismo "Yuya-kun estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo"-

-eso solo son tecnicismos- dijo Kuroko molesta.

-ya lo sé pero hasta encontrar evidencia no podemos hacer nada-

-sempai a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Konnori.

-a encontrar evidencias-

-¿?-

-recientemente se le ha visto Yuya rondado en lo que se cree que es una base de Skill-Out, como sabrán hacer los componentes para un explosivo plástico no es sencillo y dudo que Yuya tenga los materiales para hacerlos por lo que-

-está trabajando con Skill-Out- completo Konnori.

-correcto en estos momentos nos dirigimos al lugar donde se vio a Yuya y encontraremos las pruebas que lo conecten con el caso- dijo Makoto.

-descuide Makoto-sempai nosotros lo atraparemos- dijo Kuroko.

-sempai usted parece conocer a Kazama-san- dijo Konnori.

-cuando ingrese a Anti-Skill entrene y ayude a Yuya un tiempo fue un discípulo mío por así decirlo, el siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros-

-si fue así porque traiciono a Judgment- pregunto Kuroko.

-Yuya cambio cuando se entero que un amigo cercano a él murió en un asalto a un banco, los informes de ese caso revelaron que un miembro de Judgment dejo morir al amigo de Yuya-

-¿Por qué hiso eso?- pregunto Konnori.

-el miembro de Judgment tuvo que tomar la decisión de arriesgarse y rescatar al amigo de Yuya o dejar morir a los otros rehenes-

-eligió salvar a los rehenes- dijo Kuroko.

-después de ese incidente la actitud de Yuya cambio empezó a trabajar solos y utilizaba violencia excesiva al capturar a los criminales… en lo personal siempre pensé que la gente violenta es más propensa a convertirse en criminales no lo creen. Uhm que pasa?- pregunto Makoto al ver que Konnori y Kuroko desviaban la mirada.

-no no es nada- dijeron ambas pero la imagen de cierto chico cabello de punta se les vino a la mente.

-llegamos-

Cuando los tres bajaron de la patrulla estaban en uno de los distritos más bajos de ciudad academia, el lugar donde se realizaban mas actos de vandalismo.

-Mii tu y Shirai vallan a este lugar, aquí es donde se ha visto rondando a Yuya, esperen y infórmenme si ven algo- dijo Makoto entregándoles una dirección.

-y tu sempai-

-ven aquel edificio- dijo Makoto señalando a un viejo edificio o lo que quedaba de él.

-el destruido?- pregono Kuroko.

-unos días atrás una explosión destruyo gran parte del edificio y el edificio contiguo, creemos que Skill-Out los utiliza para probar los explosivos. Yo iré y revisare los escombros haber si encuentro algo-

-Makoto-sempai lo ayudare-

-no es necesario Shirai…es mas mejor sería que estés junto a Mii de ocurrir algo con tu habilidad podrías alertarme y ayudar en caso de que algo ocurra-

-tiene sentido lo que sempai dice Shirai, sempai nosotros nos dirigimos asía el lugar designado- dijo Mii.

-cuídese Makoto-sempai- dijo Kuroko agarrando a Konnori y tele-transportándose con su habilidad.

-ustedes también- dijo Makoto.

-que tierno una vieja reunión de amigos- dijo una voz aparte.

En ese momento Makoto volteo pero no encontró a nadie volvió a girar en busca del dueño de la voz pero no encontró a nadie.

-muy mal traer a gente inocente a esto- Makoto volvió a escuchar la vos y.

BAAM

Alguien lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Por otra parte de la ciudad Touma saltaba de techo en techo para llegar a su destino.

(demonios si usara toda mi velocidad no tardaría tanto pero de hacerlo no solo levantaría sospechas sino que alertaría a los espectros que hay en la ciudad)- pensó Touma.

La prioridad de Touma en este momento era llegar a ese lugar, no sabía porque pero su instinto le decía que si no llegaba rápido algo malo pasaría.

(ya casi llego si sigo corriendo en esta velocidad llegare en 8 no 5 minutos)- pensó Touma pero con lo que no contaba es que.

ZAS

Obligado a detenerse Touma uso su mano derecha para negar un ataque eléctrico.

-¡demonios no tengo tiempo para ti ahora Biri Biri!- exclamo Touma

-¡No me llames así y te estuve llamando desde hace un rato!- exclamo una jadeante Misaka.

-tch no tengo tiempo para esto- Touma se disponía a saltar cuando.

ZAS ZASS

Dos relámpagos fueron contra él y ambos fueron negados.

-¡No me ignores! ¡es mas porque tanta prisa!- exclamo Misaka.

(perderé tiempo si trato de explicarle que hago ¿La noqueo? No…al diablo) te lo contare en el camino así que sígueme- dijo Touma saltando asía el siguiente techo.

-¡¿eh?! ¡Espera!- Misaka utilizo el magnetismo para apegarse a las barandas cercanas y seguir a Touma –me puedes decir qué demonios está pasando?-

-Shirai te dijo sobre los ataques a las sucursales de Judgment?- dijo Touma

-si alguien hiso explotar los cuarteles ¿no?- dijo Misaka siguiendo a Touma como podía.

-después de leer unos informes descubrí al culpable- dijo Touma

-¡que! Quién es? Más bien porque hace esto?- pregunto Misaka.

-venganza…ese tipo piensa vengarse de Judgment y dado las pocas pistas que dejo logre deducir cual será su próximo objetivo-

-¿Cuál?-

-planea bolar el cuartel general de Judgment-

-¡QUE!- Exclamo sorprendida Misaka.

-nos dirigimos a su base…pienso atrapar a ese idiota y hacerlo pagar por las personas que hirió así que necesitare de tu ayuda en esto- dijo Touma volteando a mirar a Misaka.

-¿mi ayuda?-

-el detonante principal para las bombas es un teléfono celular, al recibir una llamada se activa y detona la bomba ahí es donde entras tu utilizando tu habilidad quiero que crees un campo eléctrico que quemara los circuitos de todo en un radio de 5 metros ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-por quien me tomas 5 metros? Creare tanta electricidad que quemare todo- dijo Misaka.

-je supuse que dirías eso, ¡será mejor que no te retrases!- exclamo Touma aumentando la velocidad.

-¡espera! Como carajo puede ir tan rápido-

* * *

-uhm donde estoy?…porque no puedo moverme?- dijo Mii.

-Konnori-sempai estás ahí?!-

-esa vos Shirai! Donde estas? No dónde estamos?- pregunto Konnori.

-no lo sé…recuerdo que nos encontrábamos en el lugar que Makoto-sempai nos dijo….y después…no recuerdo lo demás- dijo Kuroko

-todo indica que nos capturaron Kuroko puedes moverte- pregunto Mii.

-no…es como si algo impidiera mis movimientos….pero no estoy atada tampoco puedo usar mi poder-

-yo tampoco puedo moverme y usar mi habilidad-

-tal parece que estamos encerradas en una habitación- dijo Kuroko.

Con lo poco que pudieron ver lograron notar que parecían estar encerradas en una habitación ya que no podían ver mucho a lo lejos dedujeron que la habitación era grande.

-parece que nuestras invitadas ya despertaron- una tétrica vos resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡quien está ahí!- exclamo Konnori.

-valla parece que tenemos a alguien ruda aquí ¿eh?- dijo la vos

PLAF

Se escucho un aplauso y después la sala se ilumino, el lugar era enorme y en medio del lugar se hallaba un trono y sentado en el trono una persona vestida con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y una máscara de un esqueleto con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-me alegro que hayan despertado sería una lástima que se perdieran del entretenimiento- dijo el hombre con máscara de esqueleto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Konnori.

-pueden llamarme Skull ahora yo preguntare ¿Qué hacen dos miembros de Judgment en mis dominios?-

-¿tus dominios? ¡Que acaso te crees el dueño de este lugar!- exclamo Kuroko.

-Shirai no lo provoques…en estos momentos nos encontramos en una difícil situación- dijo Konnori preocupada.

-hazle caso a tu compañera sería una pena que esparza tus sesos por todo el piso- exclamo Skull sacando una pistola de su túnica y apunto a Kuroko.

-¡NO LE HAGAS NADA!- exclamo Konnori.

-muy noble de tu parte en proteger a tu compañera… díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-…-

-ya veo no dirán nada…por cierto ¿ese sujeto de Anti-Skill vino con ustedes?- pregunto Skull.

Ambas miraron sorprendidas a Skull, ellas no lo sabían pero debajo de la máscara Skull puso una sonrisa perturbadora.

-ya veo así que es su amigo…una lástima uno de mis chicos no pudo contenerse y- en ese momento Skull puso dos dedos en su frente –bang le voló la tapa de los casos JAJAJAJAJ-

-¡maldito!- Konnori trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo.

-parece que los efectos de la droga están funcionando- dijo Skull.

-¿droga?- dijo Kuroko.

-una sepa especial, limita los movimientos del cuerpo dejando las funciones básicas vitales podríamos decir que se encuentran presas en sus cuerpos y dejando de lado el no poder moverse suprime momentáneamente las funciones que les permiten usar sus habilidades- explico Skull.

-que piensas hacer con nosotras?- pregunto Konnori.

-buena pregunta…. ¿Qué debería hacer?... lo tengo, ¡chicos les traigo carne fresca!- exclamo Skull un grupo de personas entraron en la habitación.

-oh que grata sorpresa nos tiene Boss- dijo uno de los hombres que entraron.

-jeje parece que hoy ahí fiesta- exclamo otro hombre.

-¡maldito que piensas hacer!- exclamo Kuroko.

-últimamente mis chicos se han quejado de que no tienen "diversión" así que si son tan amables de ayudarlos-

-¡infeliz bastardo!- exclamo Kuroko.

-oh esta pequeña tiene garras pero descuida nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para divertirnos contigo- exclamo uno de los hombres.

-no le hagan nada!- exclamo Kuroko.

-no te preocupes preciosa primero nos divertiremos contigo- uno de los hombres sujeto a Konnori y le arranco el chaleco.

-uhu son grandes nos divertiremos mucho-

-¡DETENGANSE!- Grito Kuroko.

-cállate niña cuando acabemos con ella seguirás tu-

El grupo estaba sobre Konnori y empezaban a arrancar sus ropas.

(por favor alguien)

-¡KONORI-SEMPAI!-

(alguien ayúdeme…Touma).

BAAAM

Repentinamente parte del techo cedió cayendo pedazos y llenando el lugar de polvo.

-¡pero qué demonios!- exclamo Skull.

-GHAAA-

-Que está pasando?-dijo Skull

-GHAA-

Gritos de agonía y dolor llenaban la habitación.

-¡quién demonios esta hay?- exclamo Skull.

Cuando el polvo desapareció donde Konnori y Kuroko estaban siendo atacadas se encontraba una persona, un chico de cabellos de punta sosteniendo los cuerpos inconscientes de dos matones por el cuello.

-¡Maldito quién demonios eres!- exclamo Skull apuntando al chico con el arma.

-¡Kamijou/Sempai!- exclamaron Kuroko y Konnori.

-Mii, Shirai ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto Touma ignorando a Skull.

-¡respóndeme maldito!-

BANG

-¡KAMIJOU/SEMPAI!-

Touma miro al frente y vio venir la bala en cámara lenta.

-muy lento- Touma solo movió el cuello a la derecha y la bala paso de largo dejando a Touma sin un rasguño.

-¡como!- exclamo Skull sorprendido.

-tu fuiste el responsable de esto?- pregunto Touma mirando a Skull con una mirada tan gélida que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Ka-Kamijou ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Mii.

-me encargaba del caso de el que estaba explotando las sucursales de Judgment- dijo Touma volteando a ver a ambas –alguna razón para que no puedan moverse?-

-nos dieron una droga que impide nuestro movimiento- dijo Kuroko.

-una droga?… no ustedes no están drogadas-

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿porque no podemos movernos?- dijo Konnori.

-déjenmelo a mi- Touma presiono fuerte la parte de atrás del cuello de ambas.

-ya puedo moverme…. ¿Cómo?-

-no era una droga el utilizo conocimiento de acupuntura y las inmovilizo dándoles en el punto de presión que hay detrás del cuello- explico Touma

-maldito…bueno no importa aunque hayas llegado no podrás hacer nada de cualquier forma los matare- exclamo Skull.

-porque no te quitas la máscara ya descubrimos quien eres…bombardero- exclamo Touma.

-el es el que bombardeo los cuarteles?- pregunto Konnori.

-así que tu eres Kazama Yuya- exclamo Kuroko sacando sus agujas.

-no el no es Kazama Yuya- dijo Touma sorprendiendo a Konnori y Kuroko.

-entonces quien es el- exclamo Konnori.

Touma recogió un pedazo de piedra y –¡porque no nos muestras quien eres!- la lanzo contra Skull impactando en la máscara y rompiéndola en pedazos.

-n-n-no…puede….ser- dijo Konnori impactada.

-p-p-pero ¿Por qué?- exclamo igual de impactada Kuroko.

-ahh todo el teatro no sirvió para nada- dijo Skull sin la máscara.

-porque haces esto….!Makoto-sempai!- exclamo Konnori.

El hombre detrás de la máscara, el causante de los ataques contra Judgment era nada más ni nada menos que Makoto.

-Makoto Kizaragi hijo mayor de uno de los directivos de ciudad academia, ex miembro de Judgment que ahora trabaja para Anti-Skill- dijo Touma.

-parece que me investigaste…dime como supiste que era yo modifique la información para inculpar a Kazama-

-fue un buen trabajo encubriendo tus huellas pero dejaste un error fatal-

-oh me dirías cual-

-fácil en los informes aparecían Kazama aquí es donde el error ocurre, dado a que las pruebas demostraron que Kazama era inocente hasta encontrar pistas no se podía hacer nada…pero avía un detalle, entre los miembros de Anti-Skill que llegaban a la escena del crimen un nombre destaco…el tuyo- dijo Touma.

-no me parece lo suficiente para que supieras que fui yo-

-en un principio no pero luego investigue un poco mas de ti, descubrí que fuiste agente de Judgment y que fuiste recomendado para ser el líder del cuartel general…pero te negaron el derecho dado a que pensaron que no estabas cualificado para el cargo poco después abandonaste Judgment y entraste a Anti-Skill-

-lograste investigarme bien y dedujiste que tenia rencor a Judgment y podría ser el culpable-

-si además que rescate a Kazama Yuya- dijo Touma, en ese momento las cara de Makoto cambio empezó a estar nervioso.

-tu plan era atacar la base central de Judgment utilizando un ataque suicida, planeabas impactar un camión repleto de explosivos con Kazama dentro para que pareciera que perdió la cabeza y se mato para destruir el cuartel no-

-maldito como lo hiciste programe esas bombas para que explotaran si alguien se acercaba- exclamo Makoto.

-eso hubiera sido peligroso…pero tuve la suerte algo irónica de toparme con una molestia eléctrica que me ayudo a quemar los circuitos de las bombas-

Fuera del edificio se escuchaban barios disparos y explosiones.

-parece que se está alocando-

* * *

Fuera del edificio cierta electro máster se enfrentaba a una multitud de enemigos, no eran un reto para la tercera nivel 5 Misaka Mikoto-

-Achu…alguien estará hablando de mi?- se pregunto Misaka encargándose de los maleantes.

* * *

-tch parece que las cosas se ponen mal para mi…pero ¡aun tengo un truco en la manga!- exclamo Makoto sacando un control remoto de la túnica.

-que planeas- exclamo Konnori.

-no se atrevan a moverse, si dan un paso mas activare esto con ello no solo volare varios edificios de Judgment-

-¡!-

-aun si lograran quitarme el detonador todo será pero para ustedes, no hay prueba de que yo soy el culpable y si me atacan las cosas se pondrán peor para ustedes ya que todos serán culpados mi padre podrá mover fichas para acabar con todos los de la rama 177 de Judgment mientras sean de Judgment bailaran en la palma de mi mano.- exclamo un loco Makoto.

-maldición si damos un paso en falso no solo nosotros si no que los demás estarán en peligro- exclamo Konnori.

En ese momento un grupo armado de personas ingreso a la sala apuntando a los 3.

-jeje no podrán hacer nada ahora los mataremos comenzando contigo pelo de erizo-

-así que mientras sea de Judgment pondré en riesgo a los demás ¿Eh?- dijo Touma.

-si si llegaras a hacerme algo todo acabara para ustedes- exclamo Makoto.

-maldición nos tiene ¿Qué podemos hacer sempai?- exclamo Kuroko.

-no los de Shirai-

La situación era mala para los tres, si llegaban a hacer algo no solo estarían en un predicamento sino que sus demás compañeros también.

-uhm bueno ya sé que hacer- dijo Touma dando un paso al frente.

-¡No te muevas o tus amigos lo pagaran!- exclamo Makoto.

-¡Kamijou no hagas nada!- exclamo Konnori.

-ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi Mii…en este momento renuncio a ser miembro de Judgment- exclamo Touma arrancándose el brazalete de la camisa y rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¡que!- exclamo Konnori.

-ahora podre hacerte trisas sin ninguna preocupación- exclamo Touma.

-¡fuego dispárenle!- exclamo Makoto.

RATATATA

Los disparos comenzaron y Touma sujeto a Konnori y Shirai y se refugió tras los escombros del techo.

-¡en qué demonios estas pensando Kamijou!- exclamo eufórica Mii.

-deja de gritar ahora que no soy de Judgment ya no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes- dijo Touma

-¡Por eso mismo en qué diablos pensabas al hacer eso!-

-ah que pesada, Kuroko sácala de aquí afuera Misaka las espera- dijo Touma.

-¡¿One-sama esta aquí?!- exclamo sorprendida Kuroko.

-me tope con ella en el camino y ayudo bastante, en todo caso salgan de aquí yo me encargare de esto-

-p-pero Kamijou-sempai-

-nada de peros Kuroko ya no soy tu sempai solo otro delincuente mas ahora salgan-

-no no pienso dejarte a…- Touma golpeo levemente detrás del cuello a Konnori.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- exclamo Kuroko.

-solo la deje inconsciente ¡ahora salgan de aquí!-

-…traeré ayuda ¡no se atreva a morir Sempai!- exclamo Kuroko tele-transportándose.

-vamos ellos son los que necesitaran la ayuda-

Touma salió de detrás de los escombros y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble destruyo las armas de todos.

-¡como lo hiciste!- exclamo Makoto aterrado.

-ahora la pregunta ¿Les muestro mi lado "Amable" o el "Malo"- dijo Touma aterrando a todos.

* * *

Un rato después Patrullas de Anti-Skill rodearon el edificio arrestando a los mal heridos delincuentes, Kuroko y Misaka estaban junto a una inconsciente Konnori dentro de una ambulancia aparcada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Konnori-sempai!- exclamo Kuroko al lado de Mii.

-Konnori-san- dijo Misaka

-Shirai? Misaka-san? Donde…¡Kamijou! ¿Dónde está?- exclamo Konnori levantándose rápidamente.

-sempai tranquila…Kamijou-sempai despareció- dijo Kuroko.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Recuerdo que estaba por detener a Kamijou…después todo se fue a negro-

-Kamijou-sempai te dejo inconsciente y me pidió que te sacara de ahí- dijo Kuroko.

-cuando terminaba con esos matones Kuroko apareció cargándote me explico que ese idiota se quedo adentro pensé que sería mucho para él y entre a ayudarlo pero al llegar solo encontré a todos inconscientes- dijo Misaka.

-Kamijou-sempai acabo con todos y escapo…supongo que pensó que sería arrestado por atacara a un miembro de Anti-Skill aun si era un criminal- dijo Kuroko.

-ese idiota cuando lo encuentre- Konnori estaba molesta y MUCHO.

* * *

Por otra parte de la ciudad Touma caminaba tranquilamente la noche ya había caído.

Había resuelto el caso de los ataques a Judgment y había atrapado al culpable sin poner en riesgo a sus "Compañeros"

-de todas formas me iría en algún momento y mis métodos siempre eran reprochables en algún momento tendría que dejarlo- dijo Touma para sí mismo.

-en todo caso en donde estoy- dijo Touma, tras derrotar a todos y salir de ahí corrió así una dirección en especifica sin saber a donde llevaba.

-está lleno de contenedores ¿será acaso un puerto?-

En ese momento Touma vio como un enorme contenedor caía sobre el esquivándolo a tiempo.

-¡quien está ahí!-

Touma no vio como otro contendor salía volando a una gran velocidad golpeándolo lanzándolo dentro del puerto cayendo duramente al suelo.

-Gha- Touma escupió un poco de sangre –demonios ese fue un golpe muy fuerte…creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas-

-jajaja parece que eres fuerte párate dorado quiero ver de que eres capaz- exclamo una vos él lo alto de una torre.

Cuando Touma miro asía arriba lo vio, un hombre vestido con una Surplice alada con un largo cabello blanco.

-un espectro ¡quién eres!- exclamo Touma sacando la caja de Géminis de su dimensión alterna y colocándose la armadura.

-así que Géminis eh…soy Minos de Grifo estrella celestial de la nobleza- exclamo el espectro.

(Minos de Grifo uno de los 3 jueces del infierno…esto se ve mal tengo que atacar primero) –pensó Touma.

-_**[Ars Geminga]- **_Touma lanzo una esfera de energía magnética contra el juez del infierno.

-nada mal chico… ¡Pero no me harás nada con eso! _**[**__**Cosmic Marionnetion]**__(Marionetización cósmica)_- utilizando unos finos hilos casi invisibles Minos movió un contenedor para detener el ataque de Touma, el contendor fue destruido.

(maldición se percato que él _**[Ars Geminga] **_solo puede impactar en un solo blanco a la vez…pero como movió el contenedor).

-¡No te distraigas santo de Géminis! _**[**__**Gigantic Feathers Flap]**__(Aleteo de Plumas Gigantesca__s)_- batiendo las alas de la Surplice Minos arraso con todo a su paso.

-¡Demonios!- Touma cruzo ambos brazos para protegerse pero la onda de aire era muy fuerte arrastrándolo consigo y rompiendo parte de la armadura de Géminis.

* * *

por otro lado de la ciudad los miembros de ITEM salían de un restaurante cuando una de sus miembros tubo un escalofrió que la aterro al punto de caer de rodillas abrazándose ella misma

-Rikou que pasa- exclamo preocupada Kinuhata.

-un poder gigantesco….aterrador que inspira muerte-

-¿Qué?- dijo Mugino al no entender nada.

-Kamijou-san está peleando contra alguien aterrador…lo peor es que es mucho más fuerte que el- dijo Takitsubo asustando a las 3.

-existe alguien más poderoso que ese monstruo- exclamo Frenda.

-donde están peleando- pregunto Mugino.

-cerca del distrito 12….Mugino no deberíamos ir…tengo miedo de estar cerca de ese demonio-

-Mugino que hacemos…si Kamijou no es rival para el no creo que sirva de nada que vallamos- dijo Kinuhata.

-pienso lo mismo Mugi no deberíamos ir-

Mugino sabía que no ayudaría en nada si iba solo sería un maldito cadáver si se acercaba.

(maldita sea soy una nivel 5 y aun así no puedo hacer nada ¡que coraje!)- pensó Mugino apretando los puños al punto de sangrar.

* * *

Con Touma y Minos.

-GHAAAAAAAAA-

BAAAM

Touma fue lanzado por la corriente de aire e impacto contra contendedores, paredes hasta caer duramente contra el piso.

-jajaja que pasa Géminis eso es todo ¡eres patético incluso Piscis fue un reto más grande que tú!- exclamo Minos en el cielo, unido a sus hilos barios contenedores flotaban a su alrededor.

-esta es….la fuerza…de un juez del purgatorio- dijo Touma parándose a duras penas, la armadura de géminis tenía varios años, perdió el hombro derecho y grietas aparecieron en barios lados.

-que pasa Géminis ya estas cansado…por tu nivel puedo decir que no llevas mucho con esa armadura o me equivoco-

-puede ser verdad…pero aun así tengo ingenio- Touma desapareció utilizando su _**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra dimensión)_

-¡piensas escapar! ¡que bajo han caído los santos de Athena!-

-¡Quien dijo que escaparía!- Touma apareció detrás de Minos -_**[Ars Geminga] **_–Dos esferas magnéticas fueron lanzadas contra Minos.

-¡inútil!- Minos movió los contenedores para contrarrestar las esferas.

BOOM

Uno de los contenedores exploto creando una nueve de polvo.

-Tch- Minos despejo el polvo con sus alas al hacerlo vio a Touma justo frente a él.

-¡qué te parece esto eh juez del infierno!-

BAAN

Touma golpeo a Minos en el rostro con su puño izquierdo quitándole el casco y impactándolo contra el piso.

-_**[Mavros Eruption Crust]**__(erupción de la corteza oscura)_- Touma creó un mar de lava que se dirijo contra el Minos caído.

-_** [Gigantic Feathers Flap]**__(Aleteo de Plumas Gigantesca__s)_- Minos elimino la lava con el ataque de viento.

-Tch…eres duro- dijo Touma.

-no soy un juez del infierno por nada Géminis…ahora porque no comenzamos la diversión- Minos apunto con su mano derecha a Touma.

-Qué demonios pasa- El brazo izquierdo de Touma empezó a doblarse de manera antinatural.

-ahora eres mi títere así que veamos cuanto puedes doblarte-

CRAK

-HAAAAAAAAA- Touma grito debido a que su brazo izquierdo fue doblado.

-oh como adoro el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose, que te parece esto- Minos junto ambas palmas y al hacerlo dos contenedores aplastaron a Touma por los lados.

-GHaa- Touma sintió mucho dolor al ser aplastado ya que sus costillas y el brazo izquierdo sufrían más daño –maldito como estás haciendo esto-

-cuando me golpeaste conecte mis hilos a ti ahora eres un esclavo de mi _**[**__**Cosmic Marionnetion]**__(Marionetización cósmica) _con solo mover un dedo –Minos movió el dedo y el brazo derecho de Touma se movió sin que él lo controlara –puedo controlarte- cuando Minos movió la mano los dedos de Touma se movieron para apuñalar su ojos derecho.

-Tch eso me recordó al maldito de Piscis todos los dorados son persistentes- dijo Minos molesto ya que en el último momento Touma se movió evitando que sus dedos perforaran sus ojos.

-jeje el rendirme es algo que nunca hare- dijo Touma, al evitar que sus dedos empalaran sus ojos se corto un poco la mejilla por la cual una fina línea de sangre salía.

-muere de una vez ya me aburriste- Minos movió su mano y Touma empezó a doblarse como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

(ahg demonios…si no hago algo moriré…piensa…piensa…!Lo tengo!)

-_**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra dimensión) _–Touma creó una grieta dimensional debajo de sus pies y fue tragado por la otra dimensión cortando los hilos de Minos al cerrarse la grieta.

-ya veo cortaste los hilos ¡aparece Géminis!-

-¡no tienes ni que pedirlo!- Touma apareció debajo de Minos -_**[Mavros Eruption Crust]**__(erupción de la corteza oscura- Lava engullo a Minos_

_-Molesto- Minos se protegió con hilos y salió del mar de lava quedando suspendido en el aire._

-_**[Ars Geminga]**_- otra esfera fue lanzada contra Minos.

-¡Basta de juegos tontos!- Minos movió otro contenedor para detener el ataque.

BOOONG

Otra explosión cubrió el campo limitando la visión de Minos.

-¡No te servirá de nada!- Minos vatio las alas y despejo el polvo.

-¡sabia que atacarías de frente otra vez!- Minos vio como Touma se lanzaba contra el así que uso sus hilos y corto por la mitad a Touma –je acabo-

-¡AUN NO!- Touma apareció por detrás de Minos.

-¡que!- exclamo Minos sorprendido (si él está aquí quien)- cuando Minos se fijo en la armadura noto que no había nadie dentro (controlo la armadura a distancia)

-_**[Mavros Eruption Crust]**__(erupción de la corteza oscura)_- en ese momento la armadura de Géminis cubrió a Touma otra vez y al momento de atacar la lava cubrió su brazo derecho.

En ese preciso momento Touma elevo su cosmos al máximo y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de Minos rompiendo la surplice y enterrándose dentro de su cuerpo.

-GHAA…maldito seas ¡GEMINIS!- grito Minos vomitando sangre.

-Aun no _**[Ars Geminga]**_- cuatro esferas magnéticas atraparon las extremidades de Minos.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

(reúne todo tu poder…olívate del dolor que sufre tu cuerpo)- Touma levanto ambos brazos y junto todo su poder –_**[Galaxian Explosión]**__(Explosión Galáctica)_-

La gigantesca masa de energía engullo a Minos

-¡no puede ser! ¡volví a perder contra un santo de Athena! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- la explosión galáctica elimino a Minos por completo.

-Hah hah lo logre- Dijo Touma agotado.

* * *

_**-Edificio sin Ventanas-**_

Aleister y Tokusa vieron el combate de Minos contra Touma.

-parce que ese santo tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con un juez del infierno- dijo Aleister.

-Minos se confió al saber que ese chico no llevaba mucho tiempo como santo, al hacerlo sello su destino-

-eres frio-

-no estoy aquí para actuar como compañeros estoy aquí para traer de regreso a Hades-sama- dijo Tokusa marchándose.

* * *

Después de derrotar a Minos Touma logro abrir una grieta dimensional para regresar a su habitación, el combate traería mucho público y no podía permitir que descubran a los santos.

-ahh me duele todo el cuerpo…debí ir con el médico cara de rana- dijo Touma parándose a duras penas.

Aun cansado Touma decidió salir a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire pero lo que encontró es algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué carajo es esto?- dijo Touma, recostada sobre el barandal de su terraza se encontraba una monja de traje blanco y cabello largo y plateado.

-uhmm- la monja abrió los ojos enseñando unos hermosos ojos verdes –ha-

-¿ha?-

-hambre podrías darme algo de comer- dijo la monja con una sonrisa.

Lo que nuestro santo de Géminis no sabía es que esa monja seria el detonante de una larga cadena de mala suerte.

* * *

Leo IV

* * *

_**-castillo Gremory-**_

Podemos ver al santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei disfrutando un pequeño tiempo libre en la sala de estar de su hogar.

-pasa algo Ise?- pregunto Rías entrando en la sala.

-eh…nada- dijo Issei pensativo.

-vamos dime que pasa o es que no confías en mi- dijo Rías con cara de cachorro triste.

-…lo que pasa es que me preocupa lo que dijo Shion- revelo Issei.

-¿qué cosa?-

-al santo de Géminis Kamijou Touma se le encomendó la misión de investigar esta ciudad "Ciudad Academia"…descubrió que ahí espectros en la ciudad y que se está trabajando en un proyecto para crear santos artificiales-

-eso es posible?- pregunto Rías.

-al parecer todavía no…pero no me quita este nerviosismo-

-…sabes esto me recuerda la vez en que las tres facciones se reunirían para acordar la Paz- dijo Rías.

-es cierto…aunque esa vez la nerviosa eras tú- dijo Issei.

-c-cállate era algo sumamente importante es obvio que estaría nerviosa-

-esa ves el patriarca Sage y mi Tío Sísifio estaban también- dijo Issei.

_**Flashback:**_

_La reunión que dictaminaría la paz entre las tres facciones había comenzado, el líder de los ángeles Michael con sus guarda espaldas, el líder de los caídos Azazel junto con el actual Hakuryukou y por los demonios dos Maous Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafal Leviatán acompañados por los siervos de sus hermanas menores._

_Junto a los tres líderes se encontraba una 4 fuerza, una fuerza que disponía de la seguridad del mundo "el santuario" dirigido por la diosa Athena._

_-tener al patriarca Sage junto a dos santos dorados es algo que no esperaba- dijo Azazel._

_Junto al patriarca Sage se encontraban dos santos dorados Issei de Leo y Sísifio de Sagitario._

_-nosotros estamos como mediadores por parte de los humanos gobernador Azazel- respondió el patriarca Sage._

_Nadie esperaría que esa reunión que traería la paz seria el preámbulo a una guerra._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-me preocupa el hecho de que haya espectros en esa ciudad…confió en Touma pero él no lleva mucho tiempo como santo.

-deberías confiar más en tus compañeros Ise- dijo Rías sosteniendo la mano de Issei.

-tienes razón Rías-

Lo que el santo de Leo no sabía es que pronto tendría que volver a pelear para proteger el mundo que amaba.

* * *

Extra:

* * *

_**-Santuario-**_

La nueva guerra santa había comenzado, los santos de la nueva Athena Saori Kido se enfrentan a los espectros.

En el santuario la cuna de los santos 4 personas se enfrentaban, 4 personas que compartían un lazo de haber experimentado grandes batallas juntas 4 personas que podían considerarse mutuamente hermanos.

-Dohko en tu estado no podrás pelar- exclamo el anterior patriarca Shion y santo de Aries vistiendo una surplice de esta misma, una pobre alma revivida por hades para llevar a cabo la misión de matar a Athena.

-Shion el deber de los santos es proteger a Athena…es muy triste que tenga que pelear contigo pero de hacerlos lo hare- exclamo un hombre viejo de estatura pequeña y piel de un extraño color morado, el santo de Libra Dohko.

-Shion me sorprende que hayas vendido tu alma a hades- exclamo otro hombre de cabello marrón que llegaba hasta el cuello el tenia el aspecto de estar en sus 35 años a pesar de ser otro de los supervivientes de la pasada guerra santa, el antiguo santo de Leo Issei.

-Issei-san tu oponente seré yo- exclamo Otra persona, el tenia el cabello largo y llegaba hasta la cintura la parte de arriba de su cabello estaba en punta y parecía un erizo, vestía una surplice de Géminis.

-Touma…como pudieron caer en las manos de Hades- dijo Issei.

La batalla entre 4 santos estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Muy bien aquí el capitulo lamento demoras pero tengo muchas pero MUCHAS cosas que hacer espero que sea de su agrado y les invito a leer mis otros fics una última cosa si alguien es bueno dibujando anime les pido que si pueden hacer un dibujo de Touma vistiendo la armadura de Géminis y me lo envíen a este correo.

Risex-209 el resto ya lo saben arroba hotmal punto com

Les agradecería si pueden hacerlo eso es todo Bay bay


	8. El primer encuentro con los Magos

-!arde Cosmos! **-**persona hablando

**(**que increíble poder) persona pensando

_**[Galaxian Explosión]**_técnica

"hola como están" comunicación telepática

* * *

_**-Departamento De Touma-**_

Desde su nacimiento, Kamijou Touma, el santo dorado de Géminis fue maldecido con una gran mala suerte.

Desde que nació experimento sucesos que cualquier persona catalogaría como mala suerte.

Pero no terminaba ahí, dado a su mala suerte la gente lo excluyo y margino como una plaga. No es como si él quisiera tener esta mala suerte, solo nació con ella.

Paso por muchas penurias en sus años de vida, hasta que a la edad de 10 por un mal entendido se fue de su casa, dejando atrás a sus padres, hermano y amigas.

Pensó vivir una vida independiente alejado de todos, para que así nadie fuese afectado por su mala suerte, pero el destino quiso otra cosa.

El fue encontrado y salvado por la persona que fue su maestro y segunda figura paterna, su maestro y padre el antiguo santo de Géminis Deuteros.

Su entrenamiento como santo de Athena no fue un camino de rosas por así decirlo, los entrenamientos espartanos de su maestro sumado a que la rara forma de expresar orgullo y algo de cariño de su maestro era arrojarlo a un volcán activo, pero eran cosas que él no reprocho. En cierto sentido le gustaba estar con su maestro.

Pero entonces, el fatídico día llego, su maestro emprendió el camino al Lost Canvas, como santo dorado de Géminis fue su deber pelear por la diosa Athena y proteger este mundo de las fuerzas de Hades.

Su maestro nunca volvió, Touma al sentir como el cosmos de su maestro desaparecía fue en su búsqueda.

Solo para enterarse por la boca del hermano gemelo de su Maestro que él había muerto, ahí en el lecho de muerte de Aspros el fue nombrado como nuevo santo de Géminis.

La guerra termino, Athena y su fiel Pegaso lograron derrotar a Hades a costa de sus vidas, muchos santos murieron en esa gran guerra.

Solo tres dorados (sin contarlo a el mismo) sobrevivieron a esa guerra.

Un nuevo patriarca fue elegido y su primera misión como santo le fue dada.

Investigar las desapariciones de algunos santos en una ciudad de Japón su tierra natal.

Los problemas comenzaron tan pronto llego, tuvo un abrupto reencuentro con su hermano y sus amigas de infancia (Que por poco casi lo dejan en cuidados intensivos), tuvo que soportar a una molesta chispita que lo retaba tan pronto lo veía.

Así como unirse a las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas en su investigación sobre el paradero de los santos y de los Espectros.

Su mala suerte lo ha seguido por donde quiera que este, y podía decir que esta semana se estaba llevando el premio como la peor de todas.

Para empezar tuvo que enfrentarse a santos espectrales, después se vio envuelto en un problema interno del grupo donde trabajaba para dejarlo como medida de que sus compañeros no resultaran heridos, luego tuvo que pasar por el reto más difícil que allá tenido desde que es un santo.

Un espectro, pero no uno cualquiera. Nada más que uno de los tres jueces del infierno Minos De Grifo.

De alguna manera Touma logro vencer, pero quedo bastante grave después de la batalla.

Múltiples fracturas y contusiones, así como algunos daños a órganos internos, pero lo que no sabía es que este día se volvería aun peor.

Al despertarse se percato que por alguna extraña razón todo el sistema eléctrico de su edificio presento Fallas.

Algo dentro de él le decía que cierta electromaster tenía la culpa.

Su teléfono quedo hecho polvo ya que al utilizar su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**__(Explosión Galáctica) _dentro de su _**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra Dimensión) _para reducir el daño de los alrededores absorbiendo la mayor parte.

Creyendo que las cosas no empeorarían decidió recoger las mantas de su caza y tenderlas en el balcón para después a ir a un medio (en especial a ese raro doctor cara de rana) para que lo sanara y de ahí ver que asía por el resto del día.

Pero el destino quería otra cosa.

-exactamente qué es esto?- se pregunto Touma, la razón.

Recostada sobre la baranda de su apartamento se encontraba una monja, no es que estuviera imaginando ni viendo cosas. Hay sobre su balcón una monja de cabello plateado y largo de unos 13 o 14 años quizás.

-hambre- dijo la monja.

-eh?-

-hambre, tengo hambre- repitió la monja

-¿habla japonés?-

Touma estaba por aprender que el destino le jugaría la peor broma de toda su vida.

* * *

_**Saint Seiya Intro Megami Senshi**_

_**Instrumental**_

Podemos ver a ciudad academia cubierta por oscuridad y 5 rallos de luz aparecen y podemos ver a Touma junto con Issei, Kodaka y los santos de Acuario y Escorpión corriendo.

_**(Fate) Dareshimo ga otosureru**_

Podemos ver a Touma, Issei, Kodaka y a los santos de acuario y escorpión a los cuales no se les ve bien el rostro viendo al edificio sin ventada de ciudad academia fijamente.

_**Yobisobieru, sadame no bon**_

Podemos ver como una sobras se apoderan del edificio sin ventanas.

_**(Way) kurai kiri no tadanaka**_

Podemos ver a los 7 nivel 5 reunidos, algunos cubiertos con oscuridad y otros irradiando luz.

_**Motome sagase**_

Podemos ver a Touma y Touya dándose la espalda mutuamente, Touma vistiendo la armadura dorada de Géminis y Touya con un surplice de Géminis.

_**Makoto no michi**_

Podemos a ver a Seria y Misaki con una expresión de tristeza.

_**Shin wa no naka de, kurikaesareru batoru**_

Podemos ver la estatua de Athena en el santuario a lo lejos y después a los santos dorados y a los nivel 5 corriendo contra su enemigo.

_**Seinaru kurosu matoi**_

Podemos ver a Touma rodeado de cosmos y después un enfoque en distintas partes de su armadura.

_**Yami wo uchinuke, hikari kakagete**_

Podemos ver a Issei utilizando su **[****_Lightning Plasma]_**a Kodaka usando su **_[Excaliburn]_**al santo de escorpión utilizando su **_[Scarlet Needle]_** y al santo de acuario lanzando su **[****_Diamond Dust]_**

_**Tokikoe, habatake pegasasu**_

Podemos ver a Touma negando un ataque con su Imagine Breaker para después atacar con su _**[Galaxian Explosión]**_

_**Moetatsu kosumo, megami no senshi Tobe**_

Podemos ver a los santos de oro y los nivel 5 viendo fijamente a Tres sombras malignas de gran tamaño.

_**Forever Seinto Seiya!**_

Se puede ver a Touma, Issei y Kodaka sin los cascos de las armaduras junto con los santos de acuario, escorpión, Índex y el resto de los magos y espers viendo asía el cielo azul todos con una sonrisa.

_**Fin del Intro.**_

* * *

En toda su vida nunca espero que algo así pasara.

-¿Por qué están lloviendo Monjas?- pregunto el santo de Géminis Kamijou Touma

-sigo diciéndote que tengo hambre?-

-disculpa, pero estas diciendo que bajo estas circunstancias eres una persona moribunda de la calle?-

-también se puede denominar los muertos caídos-

Touma ya ni se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-hey, estaría agradecida si me ayudaras a llenarme el estomago-

Por algún razón Touma presentía que los problemas se avecinaban.

(¿Por qué no la ayuda a alcanzar la felicidad en un lejano, lejano lugar?)

-Espérame un momento- Touma se metió de nuevo en su habitación y busco algo aun comestible en su refrigerador.

(Un Yakisoba pan pasado…. Bueno es mejor que nada ¿verdad?) Pensó el santo de Géminis dirigiéndose donde estaba la monja.

-¿Esto…es suficiente para ti?- pregunto Touma enseñándole el pan.

-Gracias, y debería empezar a comer ahora- en ese Momento la monja abrió la boca.

-¿eh?-

CHOMP

-AHHHHHHHHHH-

La monja se comió el pan y la mano de Touma.

* * *

Después de que Touma literalmente tratara de sacar su mano de la trampa para oso que esa monja llama boca, ambos estaban sentados en el piso mientras la monja comía una ensalada que Touma logro preparar.

-¡esto esta delicioso!- exclamo contenta la monja devorando la ensalada.

-¿de- de verdad?-

(Es como un plato de vegetales Pseudo-fritos donde arroje todo lo mas o menos comestible del refrigerador)

-debe ser eso verdad- dijo la monja sin dejar de comer –para ayudar a aliviar la fatiga, le diste un sabor agrio ¿verdad?-

(Agrio) –No te fuerces en comer eso- la culpa carcomía al santo –un asqueroso plato cocinado por un hombre de esa manera…-

-no es asqueroso, es una comida gratuita que cocinaste para mí. ¡No hay manera que pueda estar fea!-

Touma no podía continuar viendo como esa inocente monja se comía las sobras rancias que el preparo.

-ahhhhh- Touma no aguanto más y le quito el pato a la monja -¡yo mismo saltare a Yomutsu Hirasaka por esto!- exclamo Touma comiéndose toda la ensalada de una sola vez para car inconsciente de lo fea que estaba.

* * *

Después de que de Touma volviera en si le ofreció algunas galletas a la monja.

-¿y? ¿Por qué estabas aireándote en mi balcón?- pregunto Touma.

-me caí- respondió la monja –mi objetivo era saltar de techo en techo-

-estos son edificios de ocho pisos-

-no tenia opción. Estaba siendo perseguida-

(¿Perseguida?)

-ah, primero tengo que presentarme. Mi nombre es Índex-

-¿índex?. Eso suena a nombre falso, no hay forma que ese sea tu verdadero nombre. ¿Índex? Como un Índice-

-uhm…significa índice para libros prohibidos. Ah mi nombre mágico es Dedicatus545- dijo la monja para luego explicarlo –significa una oveja dedicada a proteger el conocimiento de los fuertes-

-¿y porque estabas siendo perseguida Índex?-

-creo que van por los 103.000 grimorios que poseo-

-¿libros de encantamientos?-

-si. El libro de Eibon, el Lemegeton, el libro de la muerte, esos son los representativos-

-muy interesante…pero no veo que traigas ningún libro contigo-

-los tengo. Los 103.000 libros-

-103.000 libros, los tienes guardo en alguna bodega- dijo Touma (No creo que tenga el poder para crear un espacio dimensional de bolcillo para almacenarlos) eso pensaba el santo.

-no-

-…no me vendrás a decir que son libros que la gente tonta no puede ver… ¿verdad?-

-la gente que no es tonta tampoco puede verlos. No tendría sentido si la gente pudiera verlos-

-¿y? ¿Quién está detrás de ti?-

-la sociedad mágica-

-¿eh? Magia- exclamo Incrédulo el santo de Géminis, en lo que lleva en esta ciudad aprendió que algunos fenómenos no relacionados al Cosmos son científicamente explicados.

-¿eh? ¿Mi japonés fue extraño?- dijo la monja pensado que su mala pronuncia con causo que el joven no entendiera –Mágica, el Magic cabal-

-es ese un grupo religioso o algo así?-

-de alguna manera siento que te estás burlando de mí-

-ahh- Touma suspiro.

-te estás burlando de mi ¿verdad?-

-lo siento, esto es imposible-

La monja no entendió.

-conozco algunos fenómenos paranormales…pero la magia esta fuera de cuestión- dijo Touma negando que la magia existiera –los poderes sobrenaturales en esta ciudad son muy normales. En lo que llevo aquí puedo decir que la ciencia logra explicar muchas cosas-

-puedes creer en efectos sobrenaturales, ¿pero en la magia no?-

-entonces ¿qué es la magia? Vamos muéstramelo-

-no tengo mana así que no puedo usarla-

-¡si no puedes usarla entonces no podre saber si la magia existe!- dijo Touma, (Espera…no una de las esposas de Issei-san decía ser una maga….como era que se llamaba… ¿Le Fay-san?)

-¡si que existe! ¡La magia existe!-

-ah…bueno yo también pose algunos poderes extraños- dijo Touma refiriéndose a su Cosmos y Imagine Breaker.

-¿poderes extraños?-

-mi mano derecha puede anular cualquier tipo de habilidad sobre natural, sea un Raligun- dijo Touma levantando su mano derecha –incluso la bendición de Dios-

-…Phu-

-¿Qué con esa mirada de "eso es una tontería" en tu cara?- dijo el Touma irritado.

-pero… un ateo como tu…dice que un milagro de dios puede ser anulado- dijo la monja sintiendo lastima por el pobre iluso.

-esa actitud me molesta- dijo Touma apretando el puño –pensar que fui tomado como un hipócrita por esta chica mágica-

-¡No soy Hipócrita!-

-entonces muéstrame algo, si anulo eso con mi mano derecha, entonces tendrás que creer en los poderes de mi mano derecha-

-¡bien! ¡Te mostrare! ¡Esto!- dijo la monja refiriéndose a su vestimenta –es una barrera protectora muy poderosa llamada "la iglesia andante"-

-¿de qué estás hablando?, todo lo que has estado haciendo es tirarme estas extrañas terminologías. Aun sigo sin entender una pista-

La monja se molesto y rápido fue a la cocina y saco un cuchillo.

-¡te lo mostrare! ¡Usare este cuchillo para apuñalarme el estomago!-

-¿eh?-

-esta es una iglesia en forma de ropa que pose los elementos mínimos absolutos que construyen una iglesia- dijo la monja apuntando con el cuchillo –una simple puñalada de un cuchillo no es nada-

-entonces te apuñalare ¿en serio pensaste que diría eso?-

-realmente te estás burlando de mi. Esta es una copia exacta de la sábana santa de Turín, su dureza es de la clase del papa. Puede hacer a un lado cualquiera ataque, sea físico o mágico o lo que sea y absorbe el impacto-

-entonces si eso es una habilidad sobre natural, mi mano derecha puede anularla-

-uhm. Si tu poder es realmente Auten-ti-co- dijo en modo de burla la monja.

-bien pequeña, si vas a llegar tan lejos entonces realmente lo haré- Touma se paro y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la monja.

CRAK

Se escucho el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose pero nada paso.

-¿huh?-

-nada paso juju- la monja se mostro orgullosa pero.

Break

En un parpadeo su traje se rompió en mil pedidos dejándola completamente desnuda.

-ah…-

-¿Qué?- dijo la monja si percatarse de su ropa.

-bu-bueno-

En ese momento la monja decidió ver asía abajo ya que sintió algo de frio y.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

CHOMP

* * *

Touma se encontraba herido después de su pelea con Minos pero ahora además de esas heridas tenia marcas de mordidas por todo el cuerpo.

-rayos me mordiste por todos lados, estoy herido si no te distes cuenta-

La monja se encontraba en un esquina envuelta en las sabanas de la cama de Touma para ocultar su desnudes.

-eso realmente fue mi culpa por eso- La monja le lanzo el reloj directo en la cara.

-no entiendo cómo puedes hablarme después de lo que acaba de suceder-

-bueno…fui atrapado en la confusión de alguna manera…como decirlo-

-te burlaste de mi ¿verdad? ¡Cielos!-

En ese momento Touma pensó que si su ropa se destruyo con su habilidad, significaba que ella estaba envuelta en algo extraño de verdad

-Listo- dijo la monja quitándose las sabanas, al hacerlo su ropa estaba arreglada aunque sujeta en algunas partes con unos grandes alfileres.

-¿Qué paso con la…mujer difícil?-

-llamada la alfombra de agujas en Japón- dijo la monja para después desanimarse.

-bueno siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras aquí, tengo que ir a un médico para curarme estas heridas-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-bueno mi trabajo consiste en encargarme de algunos indeseados…y a veces son muy duros-

-está bien, me iré- dijo la monja bajando de la cama de un salto –si me quedo en este lugar me encontraran, tú no quieres que este lugar explote ¿Verdad?- dijo la monja dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡hey!- Touma la siguió pero en el camino se pego el dedo gordo del pie contra el repostero -¡que dolor!-

-tu mano derecha, creo que es algo que borra cosas como la buena suerte y la bendición de dios-

-¿eh?-

-solo porque tu mano derecha tiene contacto con el aire seguirás encontrando desgracias-

-Ah Fukoda-

-si me preguntas, haber nacido con ese extraño poder ya es mala suerte-

-Tu, ¿tienes algún lugar a donde ir una vez que te vayas de aquí?-

-el enemigo vendrá si me quedo aquí- dijo la monja con una expresión triste.

-¿enemigo?-

-esta ropa funciona con mana, por lo que lo están rastreando. Pero no te preocupes, si puedo llegar a la iglesia ellos me ayudaran-

-oye espera, ¿crees que te dejaría ir después de todo lo que has dicho?-

-entonces…. ¿me acompañarías a las profundidades del infierno?- pregunto la monja.

-eh?-

La monja puso una expresión triste.

-bien, adiós- la monja se marcho serrando la puerta.

Touma se quedo unos momentos ahí pensativos.

-solo el santo de cáncer podría seguirte al Yomutsu Hirasaka…- Touma decidió salir y vio a la monja tener algunos problemas con los robots de limpieza.

-eres bienvenida si tienes problemas-

-si…regresare si tengo hambre- dijo Índex corriendo de los robots.

* * *

Ya después de un rato y de una visita al médico cara de rana Touma vagaba por las calles de ciudad academia, tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado y caminaba con una muleta.

-ah…ese Doc es algo molesto, bueno por lo menos accedió a tratarme y no a mantenerme hospitalizado. Ahora que hago…bueno creo que Touya está en clases extras por lo cual pasare por el instituto-

-¡Oye tu!- exclamo una voz detrás de Touma, una voz que él reconoce.

-rayos es que el destino no me quiere dejar en paz, primero una monja y ahora Biri Biri- dijo Touma levantando su mano derecha para negar un ataque eléctrico.

ZAS

-¡te dije que mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto! ¡Recuérdalo de una vez!-

-dime no ves que estoy herido ¿o es que te gusta lanzar relámpagos a heridos? ¿O crees que uso la muleta por diversión?-

Misaka al reconocerlo lanzo un rayo contra el inconscientemente, no se dio cuenta de la muleta por lo cual se sentía mal por lo que hizo.

-¡lo siento! Ya! ¡No vi la muleta!-

Cuando Touma se dio la vuelta para hablar mejor con Misaka vio como se acercaban las amigas de esta, Satén Ruiko y sus Ex compañeras de Judgment Uiharu y Shirai.

-oh, Satén-san, Uiharu, Shirai hola- saludo Touma con su mano buena.

-¡a mí me llamas con apodos y a ellas no!- exclamo molesta Misaka.

Antes de que Misaka comenzara otro pleito, Kuroko y Uiharu se adelantaron a ella.

-¡Kamijou-sempai tiene muchas cosas que explicar!- hablaron ambas enfadadas y al unisonó.

-una a la vez- exclamo Touma usando su única mano sana como defensa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Acaso te atropello un auto?- pregunto Satén de manera de broma.

-esta semana no- revelo Kamijou.

Satén pensó que mejor no preguntar.

-estas lesiones son por lo de ayer?- pregunto Kuroko.

-¿ayer?- pregunto Satén.

-este Baka entro y se enfrento a 40 personas armadas el solo a mano limpia- dijo Misaka.

-bueno es lo menos que podía hacer, además no resulto tan grave-

-¿fuiste a un medico Kamijou-sempai?- pregunto Uiharu.

-si, aquí tengo los resu- antes de terminar de hablar Kuroko le quito los resultados médicos.

-¡pero qué es esto!- exclamo Kuroko.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron las chicas.

-"los huesos del brazo izquierdo fracturados en barias partes, 10 costillas rotas, daños y contusiones en barias partes del cuerpo así como múltiples daños a órganos internos"- termino de leer Kuroko.

Las chicas pálidas voltearon a ver al pelo de erizo, este solo miraba para otro lado mientras silbaba.

-¡oye con todo eso deberías estar hospitalizado por meses!- exclamo Misaka.

-son simples heridas, no es para tanto-

-¡dices que daños en los órganos internos no son para tanto!-

-por el amor de Athena, ustedes los nivel 5 sí que son molestos- exclamo Touma fastidiado.

-Kamijou-san hablas como si conocieras a otros nivel 5 aparte de Misaka-san-

-contando a Biri- Misaka fulmino con la mirada a Touma –Misaka-san, conozco a 3 nivel 5- respondió Touma.

Las chicas lo miraron entre asombrados y experticas.

-a quienes?- pregunto emocionada Satén.

-ahora que lo pienso fue en orden, la primera que conocí al llegar a ciudad academia fue a Misaka. Después en "ciertas" circunstancias conocí a Shizuri y Misaki la conozco desde Niña- respondió Touma como si nada.

-¡conoces a esas dos!- exclamo molesta Misaka.

-por tu tono debo suponer que no te agradan ¿eh?, bueno tengo que irme, me dirijo al instituto donde esta mi hermano, tiene clases suplementarias- dijo el pelo de erizo empezando a marcharse pero.

-¡espere Kamijou-sempai! ¡Tiene que ir a la central de la rama 177! Puede que usted allá dicho que renuncio a Judgment pero eso no es decisión suya- dijo Kuroko.

-ah…no de hecho ya estoy fuera, envié mi carta de renuncia a la sede central, Mii debe tener el informe de mi retiro en su escritorio-

* * *

_**-Sucursal 177 de Judgment-**_

Sentada frente a su escritora y terminando de leer una carta que recibió cierto morena de lentes la rompió en pedazos y grito al cielo a todo pulmón.

-¡MALDITO SEAS KAMIJOUUUUUUUUU!-

* * *

-¿eh?- exclamo Kuroko.

-si quieren pueden revisarlo en la base de datos del personal de Judgment- dijo Touma.

-Uiharu-

-¡Hai!- rápido la chica busco en su bolso y saco su laptop, la encendió y se dispuso a buscar en la base de datos –e-es cierto, el nombre de Kamijou-sempai aparece como fuera de servicio, renuncia-

-ahí lo tienen, si me disculpan- en un parpadeo Touma le quito sus resultados médicos a Kuroko y apareció detrás de ellas.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Satén.

-cómo es posible que te muevas tan rápido estando tan herido?- pregunto Misaka.

-mucho entrenamiento- respondió Touma –nos vemos-

Así él se fue a un paso constante dejando a las chicas atrás confundidas.

* * *

_**-Cierto Instituto-**_

Ya era medio día cuando Touma llego a su instituto, algunos maestros y alumnos que lo veían preguntaban que le paso, el simplemente respondía que un accidente nada cerio.

Touma continúo su camino hasta llegar a su aula, al abrir la puerta.

-Kamijou-chan que te paso!- exclamo alarmada su Mini-sensei.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamo preocupado su hermano.

-nya te dieron duro Kami-yan- dijo Tsuchimikado.

-acaso te atropello un tren Kami-yan- dijo Aogami.

Y de un momento a otro esos dos estuvieron comiéndose las mesas de sus puestos de un golpe propinado por Touma.

-recuerden que trabajaba para Judgment, no siempre saldré bien parado- dijo Touma.

-¿trabajabas? Quieres decir que ya no trabajas para ellos Kamijou-chan- pregunto la mini maestra.

-sip- Touma se sentó en su respectivo puesto –ayer mismo presente mi renuncia, mi forma de hacer las cosas no se ajustaba a Judgment-

-es un alivio, me preocupaba mucho porque algo le pasara a mis estudiantes-

-en todo caso Sensei, como le va a este cabeza hueca. Mira que para tener tanta suerte eres malo en los estudios- dijo Touma desordenando mas el pelo de su hermano, dado los minutos al nacer Touma era el mayor.

-comparado con Tsuchimikado-chan y Aogami-chan, bien- respondió la maestra.

-eso fue cruel sensei- dijeron ambos.

-no tenias porque venir Nii-san-

-oh vamos, es demasiado que me preocupe por mi pequeño Otōto-

-ni tú te crees esa Nii-san-

-lamento decirte que no puedes estar aquí Kamijou-chan, solo los estudiantes que presentan clases suplementarias pueden estar aquí-

-ya veo, bueno me iré. Nos vemos después Touya-

-no te fuerces mucho Nii-san- exclamo su hermano preocupado.

-¡suenas como Mama!- exclamo Touma desde el pasillo.

* * *

En otro lugar dos amigas se encontraban paseando por el centro comercial subterráneo de la ciudad, ambas habían entrado en la tienda de ropas de baño.

-dime Seria que te parece esta- dijo Misaki enseñando un lindo biquini.

-…-

-Seria? Hola Tierra llamando a Seria-

Pero la morena tenía su mente en otro lado, más específicamente en un proyecto, cuyo origen revelo algo que ella nunca hubiera querido saber.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kumokawa Seria, a simple vista una chica normal, un nivel 0 más de ciudad academia. Lo que no se sabía de ella es que trabajaba como el cerebro detrás de unos de los directivos de ciudad academia._

_Por esas razones a veces le llegaban informes sobre nuevos proyectos de la ciudad que ameritaban de la aprobación de todos los directivos._

_-ahora con que tonto proyecto vendrán- dijo seria abriendo el archivo en su computadora –"proyecto Tecno-santo"-_

_Seria leyó el informe del proyecto, en un principio pensó que esta nueva idea no tenía sentido._

_-solo esperan crear nuevas armas, en que ayuda esto?- pregunto Seria, ella continuo leyendo el archivo_

_-un video?- seria movió el cursor para reproducir el video, cosa que ello desearía nunca haber visto._

_-co…mo- Seria no podía creer lo que vio en el video, pero sus ojos no le engañaban._

_El video mostraba como los prototipos o lo que sean de esos Tecno-santos se enfrentaba a lo que los científicos denominaban. "un verdadero santo"_

_El verdadero santo domino la batalla muy fácilmente, ese guerrero de armadura dorada._

_Todo estaría bien, de no ser que ella sabía perfectamente quien era el guerrero de la armadura dorada._

_-Touma?-_

_El video cambio, ahora Touma se enfrentaba a otro sujeto con armadura, una armadura negra como la noche que tenia la apariencia de un….halcón?_

_Seria pudo ver como su amigo y amor de la infancia peleaba y era gravemente herido en ese combate._

_Muchas veces trato de serrar sus ojos para no ver más eso, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, entonces vio como Touma acababa el encuentro con esa técnica de inmenso poder._

_-que es lo que está pasando? Esa clase de poder supera a un Nivel 5-_

_Ella leyó el final del informe, al parecer ese era el verdadero poder de un santo, pero el paradero y la identidad del santo era desconocida._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-¡SERIA!-

El grito de Misaki trajo de regreso a Seria.

-ah disculpa estaba pensando en algo, ¿Qué decías?-

-moo, llevo diez minutos intentando que me hagas caso, te preguntaba cuál de estos crees que le gustaría más a Touma- dijo Misaki sosteniendo en cada mano un bikini.

-yo diría que el rojo, aunque el celeste tiene su encanto- exclamo una voz detrás de ellas.

-Kya- la primera en reaccionar fue Misaki –Touma! ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera ¿Qué son esas heridas?-

-gajes del oficio, no se preocupen en unos días estaré como nuevo-

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto Misaki.

-si no hay problema-

Seria sabia la verdad detrás de esas heridas por lo que prefirió no decir nada y aparentar preocupada.

-solo tú te metes en estas situaciones, no eres de hierro ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Seria.

-hai hai, sé que no soy de hierro, soy de oro, en todo caso nos vemos después- dijo Touma a punto de marcharse.

-espera Touma no quieres ayudarnos a probarnos trajes de baño?- pregunto Misaki.

-tal vez la próxima- Touma se marchaba pero en se detuvo para mirar atrás y decir algo –Seria-

-¿Qué?-

-dile a los de arriba, que nosotros los dorados no estamos para juegos- dijo Touma con una mirada gélida que helo la sangre de Seria –bueno eso quería decirte nos vemos-

-que quiso decir Seria?- pregunto Misaki, pero vio como seria tenía una cara de sorpresa y mido indescriptible.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- se pregunto Seria.

-Seria ¿Qué está pasando?-

-no…no hay forma que el sepa que estoy implicada, como lo descubrió-

-¡Seria!- Misaki no tenía otra opción, no le gustaba hacerle esto a una amiga pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba.

Ella se quito el guante con encaje que siempre usa y puso su mano en la frente de Seria que se encontraba muy confundida y asustada para evitarlo.

En ese momento todos los recuerdos de los últimos días vinieron a la cabeza de Misaki.

-Misaki detente- Seria entro en sí y retiro la mano de Misaki.

-¡qué demonios fue eso!- exclamo molesta Misaki -¡Touma traía puesta la misma armadura que la del sueño!-

Misaki estaba histérica, ella sabía lo que hacía Seria como cerebro tras uno de los directivos, pero lo que vio, las peleas, la verdad de las heridas de Touma.

* * *

Touma tomo el ascensor para llegar a su departamento, el día no era como él esperaba.

-rayos, toparme con tanta gente cuando preferiría estar solo-

En ese momento Touma vio como había un tumulto de robots limpiadores tratando de limpiar algo frente a su puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- al fijarse bien, Touma vio a la misma monja de la mañana recostada en el piso.

-fuu, a lo mejor vino por mas comida…Fukoda- Touma se acerco y trato de despertar a la monja.

-oye Índex despierta- en ese momento se percato.

Sangre, una gran herida en la espalda de la monja que no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Oye! ¡Índex! ¿Quién te hiso esto?-

-tch parece que tenemos un testigo- dijo una voz detrás de Touma.

Al voltear vio a una persona, pelirrojo, con perforaciones en la oreja, un extraño código de barras debajo de su ojo derecho, en la boca un cigarrillo encendido.

-por cierto somos magos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Touma regreso su mirada a la monja.

-hm creo que me sobrepase un poco- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué regreso aquí? Quién sabe, tal vez olvido algo acá-

Touma se percato de algo, cuando Índex se fue olvido el manto que llevaba en la cabeza.

-tenía un manto puesto ayer, ¿me pregunto donde lo perdió?-

(¿busco el mana que quedaba en el manto para llegar hasta aquí?) en ese momento Touma recordó lo que la monja le dijo.

-"entonces. ¿me acompañarías hasta las profundidades del infierno?"-

(ella se arriesgo solo para evitar que me viera envuelto en esto?)

-¡maldita idiota!- dijo Touma molesto, paso a ver al mago.

-vamos, mirarme así no te ayudara. Además yo no fui quien la hirió, y dudo mucho que Kanzaki quisiera hacer correr sangre- dijo el pelirroja dando una bocanada de humo –ese manto, la iglesia andante pose un muy potente hechizo de protección, pero por alguna razón resulto inefectivo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿hm?-

-no me creo estas patrañas de la magia y todo eso, tampoco comprendo a ustedes "supuestos magos" pero…- Touma se levanto y apretó su puño derecho –acaso ustedes ¿no conocen sobre la justicia y el mal?-

El monje solo lo miro con una expresión aburrida.

-perseguir a una pequeña chica, que pasa con ustedes!-

-si ya terminaste de hablar ¿podrías hacerte a un lado?. Necesito recuperar eso-

-¿recuperar?-

-si, recuperar. Recuperar- repitió el monje –recuperar los 103.000 grimorios que esa cosa guarda para ser exacto-

-siguen hablando de esos libros, ¡donde están!-

-están ahí, en el cerebro de esa cosa-

Touma se sorprendió.

-puede memorizar todo lo que ve, tiene la habilidad de recordar cada palabra y oración para siempre. El cerebro de esa cosa ah memorizado libros y libros de encantamientos prohibidos alrededor de todo el mundo, como una biblioteca andante-

-bueno en si ella no pose el talento para utilizar esos hechizos por lo que es inofensiva. Pero esos 103.000 grimorios son peligrosos, por eso vinimos aquí para protegerla- dijo el monje extendiendo sus brazos –vinimos a protegerla de gente que utilizaría ese conocimiento.

-llamas a eso protegerla-

-si protegerla, además. No importa que tan buena fe tenga esa cosa, no parece ser capaz de resistir torturas y drogas-

Touma ya se molesto.

-la idea de que una chica como ella estando en las manos de esa clase de gente… lastima el corazón ¿verdad?-

-Bastardo ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Touma estaba a segundos de perder la paciencia.

-Stiyl Magnus… es como me presentaría, pero llámame Fortis931 por ahora- dijo el ahora conocido como Stiyl –en Japonés debe ser algo como "el fuerte" supongo. Bueno el lenguaje no importa, es mi nombre mágico-

-Otra vez con eso de los nombres mágicos, ¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-nosotros los magos no debemos decir nuestros nombres al utilizar magia, no entiendo porque pero al parecer es una vieja tradición, lo que importa es que al decirte mi nombre de mago…también di mi apodo como asesino- Stiyl lanzo su cigarrillo y una bola de fuego apareció en su mano.

-esto es magia?- dijo Touma para nada intimidado –probare si mi mano funciona-

-¡"el don del dolor para el gigante"!- Stiyl lanzo el fuego contra Touma engulléndolo por completo -¿me abre pasado?...bueno que importa-

-ahh…este calor es simplemente patético- dijo Touma completamente ileso.

-¡no puede ser!-

-comparado con el, esto ni siquiera logra hacerme sudar- dijo Touma recordando los momentos de entrenamiento con Deuteros.

-¡maldito!- Stiyl lanzo otro ataque de llamas.

CRACK

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose resonó, las llamas desaparecieron en un instante.

-uhm de seguir peleando terminaríamos quemando el edificio completo…además que esta monja necesita cuidados médicos- dijo Touma antes de utilizar una de sus técnicas –_**[Another Dimensión]**__(Otra Dimensión)_- una brecha espacial apareció debajo de la monja tragándosela.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

-solo puse a la monja en un lugar seguro. Y en cuanto a ti- Touma se movió rápido y de un golpe lanzo a Stiyl por la baranda del edificio.

(Eso dolió) pensó Stiyl aterrizando en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-oh? Eres resistente- Touma apareció de una brecha dimensional.

-maldito, ¿acaso esa es una de las habilidades de esos llamados Espers?-

-esto, para nada. Los esperes no se comparan con nosotros-

-¿nosotros? ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-tu usas fuego ¿no?- dijo Touma ignorando la pregunta –entonces trata de no morir con esto- en ese momento un mar de lava apareció detrás de Touma –empezamos con la fiesta?-

* * *

Leo V

* * *

_**-Santuario-**_

Se ve a dos personas caminando por los pasillos del santuario.

-a donde vamos hermano, la habitación del patriarca está al otro lado?- pregunto una castaña, la hermana gemela menor Hyoudou Hissei.

-antes de hablar con Shion pasare a visitar a alguien- dijo el santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei vestido con su armadura y con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-¿Para quién son las flores?- pregunto algo desconfiada su hermana.

-para alguien importante-

-uhm…por cierto aquí entrenan a los jóvenes aspirantes a santos ¿verdad?-

-si, aquí yo al igual que muchos otros santos entrenaron para poseer sus armaduras-

-Eso me recuerda al entrenamiento que tuvimos en las montañas del territorio Gremory-

-ah si…que recuerdos- dijo Issei soñador.

_**Flashback:**_

_BOOOONG_

_En las montañas del territorio Gremory una acababa de volar en pedazos, la razón._

_-¡Imposible! ¡voy a morir! ¡voy a morir!- exclamo Hissei corriendo del fuego cruzado._

_-__**[Lightning Plasma]**__(Plasma Relámpago)- exclamo el santo de Leo Hyoudou Issei sin su armadura._

_-¡vamos mocosos!- exclamo un gigantesco dragón de piel purpura disparando una gigantesca bola de fuego._

_[¡socia corre! ¡Tannin no se está conteniendo para nada!] –exclamo el dragón gales de la Bossted Gear._

_-¡todo es culpa de mi hermano!- exclamo Hissei._

_-¡jajajaja! ¡si esto es un gran reto! ¡debo superar mis limites para sobrevivir!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra la gigantesca bola de fuego._

_Aquella fue conocida como la batalla del Ex Rey Dragón contra el León Dorado del Inframundo._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-jajajaja si…me gustaría enfrentarme a Tannin-san otra vez- dijo Issei.

-si ustedes dos vuelven a pelear destruirán parte del inframundo!- exclamo Hissei intentado sacar esas ideas de la mente de su hermano.

Ambos hermanos salieron del santuario, se encontraban frente a un empinado donde se encontraban muchas lapidas.

-esto es…- Hissei se quedo un rato confundida.

-vamos- dijo Issei.

Ambos continuaron caminando, Issei se detuvo frente a dos lapidas.

-ah pasado tiempo, Tío Sísifio, Manigoldo-

Las tumbas frente a él eran de los antiguos santos de Sagitario y Cáncer. Compañeros y camaradas de Issei que murieron en la guerra pasada.

-eh estado bien, me case y espero el nacimiento de mis dos hijos jeje- dijo Issei –ganamos esta guerra y protegimos el mundo, claro aún quedan algunos expertos pero nosotros estamos protegiendo y seguiremos protegiendo la paz de este mundo-

Hissei vio como algunas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos de su hermano.

-Manigoldo ella es Hissei, mi hermana…no nuestra hermana- dijo Issei, el siempre llevo una relación como de hermanos que se pelean con su compañero santo.

-mu-mucho gusto- dijo Hissei.

-nunca olvidaremos lo que nos dijeron ni los sacrificios que dieron para que obtuviéramos la victoria. Siempre los recordare-

….

...

-Bueno…es hora de marcharnos Hissei, Shion debe estar esperándonos- dijo Issei limpiándose las lagrimas.

-si- ambos se dieron vuelta para marcharse.

-_cuida a Issei por favor-_

_-evita que ese tonto se siga metiendoce en problemas "hermanita"-_

Hissei escucho unas voces, al voltear pudo ver junto a las lapidas las imágenes espectrales de Sísifio y Manigoldo.

-Hissei ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Issei al percatarse que su hermana se quedo atrás.

-¿eh? Ahí- Hissei volvió a voltear pero ya no había nadie.

-oh Issei-san- se escucho otra voz.

Apareciendo también, se trataba de un chico de cabello negro y corto vestido con la armadura dorada de Escorpión.

-ah -to, vienes a visitar la tumba de Kardia?- pregunto Issei.

-si, quería pasar a ver la tumba de mi maestro antes de ir a mi siguiente misión-

-seguro que estas bien, tu cuerpo todavía tiene que recuperarse. Pasaron 4 años-

-no hay problema, mi cuerpo ya está completamente recuperado-

-dijiste que tienes una misión ¿verdad?-

-si ¿ocurre algo?-

-creo que tu misión y la mía serán la misma-

-ya veo, cuento contigo Issei-san-

-no…la misión debe ser algo muy seria- dijo Issei mostrando mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-no solo yo, Kodaka de Capricornio y -ro de acuario también se encuentran aquí…. Algo muy importante esta por ocurrir-

Las ruedas del destino seguían moviéndose, pronto los santos enfrentarían un nuevo gran combate.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, algo apurado ya que decía que tendría que estar listo para esta semana.

Espero sus Reviews además que les invito a que se unan a mi pagina de Facebook que está en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Sin más que decir me despido adiós.


End file.
